Sirviendo a un Vampiro
by Naoto93
Summary: Los vampiros existen, y aunque queden poco tienen muchos planes en mente. Hinata una chica normal se verá involucrada con estos seres, descubriendo muchas cosas, claro está, como sirvienta de estos mismos.
1. Chapter 1

** Atención:** _RECUERDOS ; **OoOoOo** Separación de contextos_

**Declaimer**: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del maestro Kishimoto.

* * *

**Sirviendo a un vampiro**

* * *

Era una noche fría, de verano, el viento soplaba sin contemplación por los árboles moviendo las hojas de un lado para otro, el sendero del parque de la ciudad era uno de los mas tenebrosos según los rumores de la gente, la cual decía que una bestia rondaba por esos lugares observando a cada persona que pasara por ahí con unos ojos rojos que pocos habían visto desde lejos, según algunos cuentan las personas que entraban a altas horas de la noche no se les volvía ver nunca mas- decía kiba con una linterna que alumbraba su rostro mirando a sus compañeros- cuenta la historia que una vez un joven se atrevió a ir de noche para demostrar su valentía a sus amigos, estaba acompañado solamente de la luz de la luna, solo tenia que atravesar el sendero que tenia unos 50 metros aproximadamente, cuando iba en la mitad de su recorrido empezó a escuchar unos ruidos detrás del, apresuro el paso ya que aunque no creyera en el mito los ruidos cada vez se acercaban mas a el, con un giro rápido quiso corroborar si lo que sentía era verdad o solo su imaginación, mientras buscaba el origen del ruido que lo perturbaba se dio cuenta que desde la copa de uno de los muchos árboles que había en ese lugar se encontraban dos luces rojas que lo miraban directamente. El miedo escalofriante recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que por reflejo se pusiera a correr como si vida dependiera de ella tratando de olvidar aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre que lo miraban con sentimiento que no lograba reconocer solo sentía como su piel se erizaba de solo imaginárselo, ya de mucho correr comenzó a alentar el paso al ver a tan solo unos cuantos metros la salida de el sendero que unos momentos atrás creyó interminable, cuando diviso una sombra cerca de su única salida parecía que era una silueta humana así que se le acerco de a poco, lo llamo para ver si así era alguien conocido o uno de sus amigos que le estaba jugando una broma, el sujeto no respondía a las preguntas de el muchacho así que este se acerco hasta tocarle el hombro, un escalofrío de la cabeza hasta los pies recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió que el alma se le salía al ver los mismos ojos rojos en el rostro del sujeto al cual le había tocado el hombro, su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, sus piernas no le respondían por más que él quisiera no podía evitar ver esos ojos rojos que no dejaban de mirarlo trato de gritar pero no pudo, el sujeto se le acerco lentamente, el muchacho logro divisar que una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro blanco del sujeto, una sonrisa llena de hambre y sed de venganza, no sabía por qué sintió que esos sentimientos brotaban de los ojos de su contrincante, cuando se escucho una voz salir de otro lugar la cual solo pudo entender una corta frase que decía:-deja de jugar y termina de una vez que ya me estoy aburriendo- no comprendía el significado de estas palabras, pero lo hizo cuando escucho decir a el sujeto que lo tenía acorralado:- es que me gusta ver el miedo en la cara de los humanos se ven tan patéticos-dijo con una sonrisa que le molesto a su otro compañero, -humanos? Se cuestiono el muchacho es que este sujeto no es normal, estará loco- se dijo para el mismo el muchacho.  
-Ya me aburrí de este juego terminare de una vez con esto y así regresare a mi soledad-se decía el sujeto, cuando empezó a acercarse al cuello de su presa haciendo salir dos perfectos colmillos que se empezaron a clavar fuertemente en el cuello de muchacho, haciéndole sentir como de a poco se le apagaba la vida, hasta no sentir nada solo como comenzaba a hundirse en un profundo sueño del cual nunca más despertaría.  
Luego de unos días los amigos del muchacho comenzaron a preguntarse que había sido de su amigo, recordaron que este les había dicho que iba a enfrentarse el famoso mito al que todos le tenían miedo, desde ese día nadie lo había vuelto a ver todos creyeron que el había sido presa del monstruo de ojos rojos que nadie había visto jamás, solo sus ojos rojos entre las tinieblas del bosque que tenía ese sendero por el cual nadie se atrevía a pasar hasta el día de hoy.  
Todos quedaron con los ojos como plato al escuchar la historia que había contado kiba.  
-Que les pareció- con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro-  
-Fue una historia muy tonta-dijo naruto con un temblor en sus palabras  
-En serio porque no lo parece-dijo Sakura con una risita en el rostro-  
-Si estas mas asustado que hinata- dijo kiba mientras miraba a la mucha que estaba aferrada a su brazo con el rostro escondido-  
-Kiba-kun-reclamo la chica- no digas eso que no me asuste tanto-decía la peliazul con un puchero-  
-Hinata esta abrazando a kiba-dijo Sakura con una risita burlona en el rostro-  
-Sakura-chan no es verdad- decía la ojiperla con la cara como tomate-  
-Hinata no sabía que eras tan atrevida-dejo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
-No..o es eso solo me asuste un poco con el relato que conto kiba-kun  
- como naruto se parecen un poco en ese aspecto no crees shikamaru-le dijo la pelirosa al chico-  
-Ustedes son muy problemáticos mira que contando estúpidas historias de terror que no existen, ni siquiera sé porque los acompañe a este estúpido campamento en el bosque mejor me hubiera quedado en mi casa descansando y aprovechando de verdad mis vacaciones- decía un poco molesto el pelinegro-solo vine para acompañar a ino, como se van a asustar por una historia que no existieron nunca.  
-Como que no existieron-dijo quita molesto-esto me lo contaron de muy buena fuente y sé que es verdad.  
-Entonces tienes alguna prueba de eso-decía con una media sonrisa shikamaru porque tenía acorralado a kiba ya que sabía que la historia no podía ser verdadera-si dices que es verdad muéstranos de que si lo es.  
-Con gusto te lo mostrare pero lo tendrás que ver con tus propios ojos, para que veas que es verdad, pero no me digas que no te lo dije- soltó un carcajada-oigan¡-dijo kiba ocurriéndosele una idea loca-porque no pasamos todos por el sendero para que nadie se quede con la duda.  
-Claro si será mucho mejor- naruto se entusiasmado por el reto-yo iré de los primeros.  
-Entonces está decidido todos vamos a descubrir el misterio del sendero del bosque-dijo kiba muy entusiasmado-pero tendremos que ir en tres cinco días mas u.u.  
-haaa y eso porque- reclamo naruto-me voy a aburrir.  
-Si kiba porque te da miedo-dijo con una risa shikamaru-o es que quieres hacernos una trampa para asustarnos.  
-No es eso-dijo molesto kiba-es que ino llega en cinco días mas y quiero que todos estemos aquí para hacer esto más interesante y que todos me crean, no podemos dejar fuera a ino, además que son cinco días.  
-Bueno es cierto eso es mejor que esperemos a ino-dijo shikamaru-es nuestra compañera  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, en cinco días más irían a descubrir el misterio de sendero del bosque al cual todos le tenían miedo, después de esto todos se quedaron dormidos.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

En un lugar más alejado, en lo profundo del bosque se encontraba una mansión la cual parecía abandonada, por lo poco cuidada que estaba el jardín era un desierto con flores secas lo único que quedaba levantado era un cerezo, pero que estaba seco por la falta de agua, dentro de esta mansión se distinguen tres siluetas que se ocultan en la inmensidad de su hogar, en un momento se oye una conversación entre ellos.  
-Tengo hambre ya estoy cansado de esperar que vengan una que otra vez personas a acampar para poder recién tener un poco de verdadera comida, los animales ya no me satisfacen en lo más mínimo-decía muy molesto uno de ellos el cual tenía la tez blanca, el pelo negro y corto.  
-Tiene que ser pacientes- decía otro de ojos negros y el pelo color azabache-he olido un grupo de humanos que al parecer esta acampando al oeste del bosque-son cinco en total va a ser todo un banquete- decía con media sonriso el azabache  
-Ya era hora de que algún humano viniera por estos lugares-decía otro peli negro, pero este tenía su pelo atado con una coleta-sasuke, sai tráiganme la comida, no quiero esperar más-les ordenaba el mayor de los tres-pero tengan cuidado con el cazador que anda rondando, se está acercando cada vez mas.  
-Que ¡-dijeron al unisonó sasuke y sai-porque tenemos que traerte la comida, además que es eso de el cazador- sasuke no entendía a que se refería su hermano-  
-Es que no lo había notado- riéndose un poco- yo en la mañana había notado su presencia, y supongo que también no han notado que tiene la sangre de la familia de cazadores que mataron a toda nuestra familia- el odio se noto en sus palabras-tienen que cuidarse mucho, saben muy bien que nosotros tres somos los últimos purasangre del mundo de nosotros depende que la existencia de los vampiro no desaparezca.  
-Si eso lo sabemos- dijo sai- pero no había unos rumores de que aun existe una purasangre con vida… pero desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.  
-Si eso ya lo sabía me lo contaron algunas fuentes, esta niña era la hija de uno de los más prestigiosos clanes de vampiros junto con el de nosotros los Uchiga, eran los Hyuuga un clan muy fuerte, pero que habían unido fuerza con los humanos, ellos querían que las dos especies convivieran en paz, que idea tan loca-sonrió ante la idea-, nosotros nunca podremos vivir con los humanos- sentándose en una silla o mejor dicho una especie de trono en medio de una gran sala, mientras sus dos hermanos se acomodaban a cada lado de este-  
-pero no se ha sabido nada de ella verdad, con ella podríamos revivir a nuestro clan-decía sai con una sonrisa en los labios-  
-No, nadie sabe del paradero de ella, incluso se piensa que pudo haber muerto, pero hay rumores de que esta con los cazadores. Ellos la custodian en algún lugar del mundo para que ningún otro vampiro con intenciones de utilizarla la toque, para ellos eso sería una gran desventaja ya que quizás se vuelvan contra ellos y los vampiros al fin tomemos el mundo como nuestro  
-en fin podríamos dedicarnos a buscarla no creen- dijo sai- estoy aburrido aquí con ustedes dos, una mujer traería algo de acción a esta mansión-dijo con una sonrisa-  
-No me hagas reír sai, si encontramos a esa mujer, ella será mía escuchaste-dijo itachi con tono de superioridad-yo solo podría hacer resurgir el clan.  
-¿Y porque? si yo la encuentro es justo que me quede con ella, no crees sasuke-dijo sai con un puchero-  
-mhp eso a mí no me importa, mientras sirva para renacer nuestro clan es suficiente para mi, cuál de los tres lo haga no me importa, podrías ser tu, o itachi-dijo sasuke con aire de indiferencia al tema de la posesión de aquella mujer-  
-sai lo más lógico es que sea conmigo-dijo itachi-soy el mayor de los tres y el mejor.  
-bueno en eso no concuerdo -dijo sasuke-no podemos saber cuál de los res es el mejor si no hemos luchado desde hace unos cien años, cuando nos enfrentamos a los cazadores.  
-Tienes razón-dijo sai-ves itachi si yo la encuentro será mía y yo hare renacer el clan por ustedes-dijo sai con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro-  
-bueno eso lo veremos cuando alguien de los tres la encuentre-dijo itachi- oye sasuke veo que a ti no te importa quién va a ser el que haga renacer el clan, es que no te funciona-dijo itachi con burla en sus palabras-  
- que dijiste itachi-dijo sasuke con una venita en la frente- no digas eso solo que no le veo la relevancia con quien sea, ya que los tres somos purasangre sería lo mismo con cualquiera de los tres no crees?  
-bueno eso es verdad-dijo itachi pensándolo mejor-entonces si la encuentras tu… me la darías?  
-bueno si eso es lo que quieres a mi no me importa-dijo sasuke recostándose en el suelo-.  
-eso no vale itachi-dijo sai-  
-como que no yo se lo pedí primero-decía a punto de echarse a reír itachi porque le había ganado a sai- te perdiste la oportunidad, baka-  
-bueno cálmense parecen unos niños pequeños-dijo sasuke- mejor vamos a buscar comida-dijo caminando hacia la salida del cuarto  
-bueno –dijo sai caminado hacia sasuke-  
-es que no se han dado cuenta-dijo itachi, a lo que los dos jóvenes se dieron vuelta con una cara de duda-ya es de día, bakas-dijo itachi con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-  
-que tanto nos demoramos en hablar-no se lo podían creer-ahora tendremos que esperar hasta que anochezca-dijo algo decaído sai-  
-mhp, entonces me voy a mi habitación-dijo sasuke saliendo de el salón-  
-yo también me voy a dormir –dijo itachi levantándose de su "trono"-y tu sai que vas a hacer-dijo curioso itachi por lo que haría sai ya que no comprendía mucho a su hermano- no me digas que vas a dibujar alguna cosa.  
-he?, como lo supiste eso mismo iba a hacer-dijo con una falsa sonrisa-veo que si te conozco-decía itachi con una gotita en la frente-lo haces siempre sai no hay que ser adivino, bueno nos vemos en la noche, tu también tienes que descansar una poco no crees, para que no andes de estorbo cuando vayamos a buscar la comida.  
-si claro que descansare-dijo con su falsa sonrisa, algo planeaba, pero no quería que su hermano lo supiera-me avisan cuando salgan.  
-aiiii-dijo itachi saliendo del salón-  
-ahora vamos a ver qué hay de interesante en el bosque-dijo sai con una sonrisa de lado a lado-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el campamento todos estaban en el rio para tomar un baño, estaban conversando de cualquier cosa, mientras que una chica estaba perdida en su mente mirando a un lugar en el espacio.  
-he hinata que te pasa, estas ahí-dijo kiba con una risita-parece que andas en otro planeta  
-ha-dijo hinata despertando del transe- e..tto yo… no es nada kiba-kun solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas, nada de importancia-mintió-  
-bueno pero..-no pudo terminar ya que naruto lo agarraba del brazo para llevarlo al rio-  
-jijiji- salio una risita de hinata, después volvió a sus pensamientos, se había quedado pensativa por el relato de kiba la noche pasada, desde ese momento empezó a ver unos ojos rojos que la miraban a ella con hambre, lo que la asustaba, también se empezó a cuestionar la existencia de estos, ya que cuando era muy pequeña su abuelo le había contado que los vampiros eran reales y que estaban más cerca de lo que ella creía, después de esto su abuelo le pregunto si alguna vez había sentido dos ojos rojos que la miraban, a lo que ella negó, entonces hinata le pregunto porque le decía esas cosas, pero justo cuando iba a responderle entro su primo mayor para decirle a el abuelo que no le hablara de eso a hinata que la podía asustar, ya que su primo era muy sobreprotector incluso cuando eran niños este siempre la cuido, pero hora no la acompañaba ya que le surgió un imprevisto que no quiso decirle de que se trataba, pero no se olvidaba de todos esos acontecimientos, que la confundían, decidió ir a pasear por el bosque para olvidarse de todo eso y disfrutar de la naturaleza.  
-chicos voy a dar un paseo por el bosque-dijo con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros-  
-bueno pero no tardes mucho si-dijo sakura-  
-si hinata no vaya a comerte el monstruo del bosque –dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa burlona-cierto kiba  
-no hables antes de haberlo visto con tus propios ojos-grito kiba furioso desde el rio en el cual se estaba bañando-  
-bueno chicos vuelvo en un rato mas-dijo hinata internándose en el bosque-  
-Bye¡-dijeron todos juntos-  
La brisa golpeaba el rostro de hinata asiendo bailar su cabello al ritmo de este, veía como una niña pequeña los arboles que la sorprendían por su altura, era realmente relajante el estar así para hinata, fuera de la bulla de la ciudad era realmente cómodo para ella le hubiera gustado quedarse en el bosque para siempre, creía que podría estar contemplando la naturaleza toda su vida era muy hermoso, pero un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, escucho como algo se movía entre los arbustos que la rodeaban, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, cuando entre uno de los arbustos diviso dos ojos rojos como los que la atormentaban desde anoche, quiso correr pero no pudo estaba paralizada y ni hablar de tan solo pronunciar una sola palabra se sentía como una hormiga pequeña e indefensa, en ese momento recordó la historia que les había contado kiba se sintió como el muchacho del relato, entonces ya estaba condenada a morir, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla de tan solo imaginarse que su vida acabaría en ese momento, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-vaya que sorpresa un humano solo en el bosque que suerte la mía-dijo sai con una sonrisa-pero si eres hermosa –le dijo a hinata acercándose poco a poco a su lado-

**Notas de Mi:**

Este es mi primer fic, lo comenze el amm por el 2008 ewe, y lo deje un tiempo por no recuerdo que cosa

luego lo retome :3

como ya lo tengo mas avanzado, lo pondre mas rapido (?)

Pido perdonen algunas faltas ortográficas, pero no me he dado el tiempo de arreglarlas xDu

sobretodo con el "Uchiga" que no se como pero me habían dicho que era así, hasta que descubrí que era "Uchiha" xDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

-vaya que sorpresa un humano solo en el bosque que suerte la mía-dijo sai con una sonrisa-pero si eres hermosa –se acerco lentamente a la-

-qué? –dijo hinata sorprendida de ella misma por haber pronunciado alguna palabra, ya que creyó haberse quedado muda, y reuniendo todo su valor le dijo al sujeto que estaba enfrente de ella-que es lo que quiere de mi-dijo ingenua-no me haga nada onegai  
-no te preocupes-dijo sai contemplando su belleza, ya que la había observado desde que entro en el bosque, quedo embrujado con la belleza de la chica sus ojos le recordaban a la luna, la cual miraba en sus ratos de soledad y el recordaba a su madre la cual era lo más importante para él, pero que ya no tenía gracias a los cazadores , no quería que tal belleza se le escapara de las manos, quería que ella estuviera su lado tener a la luna en sus manos para siempre, tener un poco el recuerdo de su madre la cual extrañaba mucho- niña aceptarías una propuesta-dijo sai claramente este había planeado algo para poder quedarse con la muchacha, no por nada era un uchiga-  
-unn…n.a propuesta-dijo con el tartamudeo que la caracterizaba y que aparecía cada vez que estaba nerviosa o llena de miedo-quien es usted porque aparece de la nada y me dice algo como esto-dijo la peliazul confundida-  
-perdón por haberte pedido algo así tan repentinamente es que más que una propuesta es una elección que debes de hacer  
-una elección-dijo la chica aun mas confundida-cual elección, no me va ha hacer nada-dijo temerosa- que es lo que quiere.  
-vamos chica no te asustes, aunque no te culpo, el tener a un vampiro delante de tus ojos no es común cierto-dijo el chico con una sonrisa –  
-va..mm…pi..roo-dijo la chica ahora mas asustada que antes- usted es un vampiro-hinata no soportaba mas e iba a gritar de un momento para otro, sai se dio cuenta de esto y le tapo la boca con su mano-  
-no grites niña, mira que si lo haces todos tus compañeros morirán-dijo sai sacándole la mano de la boca a hinata-entiendes así que es mejor que no te atrevas a gritar  
-que los vas a matar-dijo hinata con los ojos como plato-no lo hagas son mis amigos  
-todo depende de ti-dijo sai-si eliges bien tus amigos y tú vivirán, pero de lo contrario nadie quedara vivo  
-porque lo haces-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-  
-porque asi lo quiero-los ojos de sai estaban fijos en hinata-  
-es un capricho tuyo-  
-si un capricho-dijo sin importancia sai-  
-y por un simple capricho nos vas a matar-su tono se escuchaba algo enojado-  
-por supuesto los humanos son seres insignificantes que tienen que obedecernos-la arrogancia se mostraba en sus palabras-  
-pero si eres un …-levanto la mano para dirigirla con fuerza a la majilla de sai-  
-no hagas eso mi hime-en un segundo sai atrapo la mano de hinata que no alcanzo ni ha rozarlo-o quieres que tus amigos mueran-  
-que..e… claro que no-no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo detuviera su.., por decir cachetada, ahora sabia que no podía hacer nada ante el-  
-que debo hacer-dijo resignada hinata, ya que no permitiría que sus amigos murieran-  
-buena chica, solo tienes que elegir entre las dos opciones que te voy a dar, la primera es; nos devoramos a todos tus amigos, pero te dejamos viva con la condición de que iras trayendo más gente al campamento para saciar nuestra hambre; La segunda es que te conviertas en la sirvienta de nuestra casa, complaciéndonos en cada capricho que tengamos, y dejaremos ir a tus amigos y no les tocaremos ni un pelo , ahora tú decides niña, cual eliges?-dijo sai, con una sonrisa victoriosa ya que al final salía ganando, con cualquiera de las dos opciones-  
-e..tto.. yo..no..se que hacer-decía la chica casi en estado de shock por las elecciones que le habían dado, pero sabía que tenía que escoger una, pero no sabía cual, la de vivir como una aliada de los vampiros y trayendo a más personas para que sufran el mismo destino que sus amigos o servirles a ellos hasta el fin de sus días ósea estar en el mismo infierno, no sabía que elegir estaba muy confundida, lo que sai noto en el rostro de la chica sabia que ella no le iba a contestar en el mismo instante-  
-veo que no sabes que decirme, era lo que me esperaba de un humano, tienen que pensar demasiado las cosas-pero no la perdería no pasaría por alto la oportunidad de tenerla para él, de tener un poco de compañía aparte de sus hermanos- mhp me darás la respuesta en la noche si, hermosa señorita-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- ha que mal educado soy, no me he presentado, mi nombre es sai uchiga mucho gusto-dijo sai dándole un beso en la mano a hinata a lo que ella se sonrojo-y el tuyo- una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro-  
-e..el m..io es hinata hyuuga-dijo con temor, pero con algo de confianza ya que el vampiro no le había hecho nada y no se lo iba hacer, al menos por el momento-  
-hinata… que bonito nombre-pero al escuchar el apellido de esta se sorprendió hyuuga recordó que era el apellido del prestigioso clan de vampiros el cual tenía una niña que se había desaparecido o que escondían los cazadores- como… no puede ser- pensó si ella no tiene nada de vampiro menos puede ser una purasangre, debe de ser una coincidencia, ya que yo sabría si es o no una de nosotros, definitivamente tiene que serlo-bueno hinata, esperare tu respuesta  
-a..ai –dijo nerviosa hinata ante el beso en la mano que le había dado sai-  
-nos vemos-dijo desapareciendo entre los arboles del bosque-  
-nos ve..mos-dijo hinata, recuperándose de lo que había creído por un momento era un sueño, una vez que este sai se fue hinata se dijo así misma-que voy a hacer  
Y así hinata quedo echa un mar de pensamientos, en medio del boque donde había visto un vampiro un ser mitológico que solo aparece en los libros de hadas, intentando procesar lo que le habían propuesto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**  
Mientras que en la mansión uchiga sai estaba entrando en su cuarto pensando en lo que había escuchado de la boca de hinata, la palabra hyuuga le rebotaba por toda la cabeza, cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de que itachi estaba parado al lado de la ventana.  
-no ibas a pintar sai-le dijo itachi a sai-porque parece que estabas en otro lugar, donde estabas?  
-hola itachi, que haces en mi cuarto-dijo sai con una sonrisa falsa-  
-no me engañes sai se que no estuviste en la mansión, es que no te aguantaste las ganas de comer y fuiste a comer un entremés-dijo itachi con una sonrisa-que poco aguante tienes  
-no es eso itachi, solo me salí a divertir un momento- dijo sai recordando a hinata-  
-¿a divertirte?, en qué?  
-no seas impaciente ya lo veras en la noche-dijo sai recostándose en su cama para descansar por un momento-lo sabrán todo en la noche, y les puedo asegurar que les gustara-dijo sai cerrando sus ojos, a lo que itachi salió del cuarto con una sola pregunta en la cabeza "que fue lo que hizo sai"-

**OoOoOoOoOo**  
Mientras que hinata en el bosque estaba toda confundida de que hacer las dos ideas le parecían una crueldad una para los demás y la otra para ella, comenzó a caminar en dirección a el rio donde se encontraban sus amigos, llego y vio como todos la saludaban a lo que ella también les saludo.  
-hinata ya llegaste estas mejor, el bosque es bonito por ese lugar-dijo animosa sakura-  
-ai sakura-chan es muy bonito-mintió no quería que supieran lo que le había pasado la creerían loca y quizás el vampiro la estaría observando por si cometía algún solo error era obvio que no quería que nadie se enterara de su existencia excepto ella, entonces sus amigos se empezaron a alistar para regresar a la cabaña , cuando iba caminando comenzo a recordar los momento de felicidad que había pasado con sus amigos, como estos la habían ayudado en toda ocasión, recordó a su mejor amiga ino, eran amigas desde que ella tenía memoria ella fue la primera en hablarle ya que hinata era muy tímida ino logro sacarle un poco la timidez con los años pero nunca pudo sacarle su característico sonrojo era parte de ella, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar a su amiga, pero esa sonrisa paso una cara de pena y tristeza nunca mas volvería a ver a su amiga y si la volvía a ver seria para entregársela como comida a esos vampiros, NO se dijo por ningún motivo dejare que la toquen a ninguno de mis amigos a ninguna persona, prefiero vivir en el infierno por siempre que verlo muertos nunca lo podría superar nunca me lo perdonaría, sería muy egoísta de mi parte, en ese momento estuvo segur de ella misma por primera vez, ahora haría algo para ayudarles a sus amigos, aunque tendría que sacrificarse pero lo haría, ahora solo falta que llegue la noche para poder decirle a sai que ella era la que se sacrificaba que sería la sirvienta de ellos para el resto de su vida, todo lo haría para salvar las vidas de sus amigos, pero que hago con mi familia como se tomaran mi desaparición, me buscarían como es que voy a poder servirles sin que intenten buscarme por el bosque hasta dar con la famosa mansión que le había nombrado el chico anteriormente, bueno creo que eso lo verían ellos, ella cumplía con lo pedido ahora era mejor si la rescataban así no tendría que volver a ver a esos vampiros, un momento pensó ella, el me dijo que eran mas no solo el, me pregunto cuántos serán en total, como es que voy a sobrevivir en una casa plagada de vampiros de solo imaginármelo siento ganas de desmayarme, bueno la vida lo quiso así tendré que afrentar lo que me toco, dijo por ultimo la chica. Cuando ya se encontraban en la cabaña empezaron a hablar hinata solo los miraba trataba de mantener en su memoria cada cosa que hacia sus amigos sabia que recuerdos como estos la iban a ayudar para resistir el calvario que se le aproximaba, cuando salió de sus sueños, recordó que ya era de noche tendría que ir a buscar a sai para darle su respuesta así que se preparo para salir cuando una voz la detuvo.  
-adónde vas hinata-dijo kiba-  
-voy a ver las estrellas un momento antes de irme a dormir-dijo la chica un poco nerviosa-  
-haaa bien pero no te quedes mucho rato afuera que puedes pescar un refriado-dijo el chico sentándose cerca de la chimenea-  
-ai-dijo en un susurro la chica ya que sabía que no iba a volver, así salió y se dirigió al bosque mientras que con la mirada trataba de buscar a sai, esperando que este nunca apareciera quería creer que todo fue un sueño que nada había pasado. derrepente sintió un ruido cerca de un árbol del cual distinguió una silueta, la cual se fue acercando cada vez más a ella era sai  
-buenas noches mi hime, ya decidiste?-dijo sai con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
-si.-dijo hinata con un tono de seguridad en sus palabras- yo he decidido que…protegeré a mis amigos

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

-buenas noches mi hime ya te decidiste-dijo sai con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
-si.-dijo hinata con un tono de seguridad en sus palabras- yo he decidido que…protegeré a mis amigos  
-bien mi hime entonces esa es tu elección-logro lo que se proponía-eso quiere decir que sabes lo que va a pasar ahora, tendrás que venir conmigo- se acercaba lentamente a ella-  
-si, seré tu sirvienta por el resto de mis días- agacho la cabeza-  
-si, así será –dijo mientras quedo enfrente de ella y con una mano le levanto la barbilla haciendo que la mirara a los ojos-eres deliciosa -sai dirigía sus ojos al cuello blanco de la chica-pero tendré que esperan hasta que lleguemos-en ese instante tomo a hinata y se la coloco en el hombro para así llevársela-  
-haaa-grito hinata al sentir como la llevaba sai-hey, no ibas a ir caminando-dijo la chica toda avergonzada por como se la quería llevar el vampiro-  
-cuando dije eso, además así es mas cómodo para llevarte y tengo una linda vista-dijo con una sonrisa-  
-Pervertido – hinata estaba roja-  
-bueno eres mi sirvienta no?, es normal que me complazcas en todo y este es uno de mis caprichos, ha hinata quería decirte que tengo dos hermanos más uno mayor y otro tiene la misma edad que yo  
- solo dos hermanos? menos mal solo son tres-pensó hinata-  
-pero es a mí a quien tienes que cuidar más entendiste aunque también tienes que complacer a mis hermanos, pero yo veré como la hago para que no se propasen contigo sobretodo itachi, sasuke no me preocupa mucho ni siquiera le gustaba la idea de renacer el clan el mismo empiezo a creer que es raro-dijo esto último con una gotita en la frente porque recordó que ellos viven juntos, bueno al menos ahora habría una mujer en la casa-  
-que raros son- pensaba hinata al escuchar lo que sai le decía-pero porque quiere que lo proteja no tenía que ser solo una sirvienta y nada más-pensó con dudas en su mente-  
Al llegar a la misión hinata la miro por un buen rato nunca había visto una casa tan grande, era sorprendente, pero al mismo tiempo pensó, cuanto tendré que trabajar, una gotita apareció en su frente.  
-ven, entra-le dijo sai tomando su mano guiándola a la entrada-  
-hai-dijo hinata un poco avergonzada al sentir la mano del chico tocar la de ella-  
-que linda te ves con ese sonrojo en tus mejillas, te ves mas apetitosa-dijo sai con una sonrisa-  
-hinata solo se sonrojo mas ante el comentario del chico, cuando se abrió la puerta solo pudo ver unas pocas velas en el interior que alumbraban muy poco, distinguió dos siluetas entre las sombras.  
-ella era de quien nos hablabas sai-dijo itachi acercándose con sasuke-es muy hermosa, era verdad lo que nos decías, es una buena sorpresa  
-solo trajiste una-dijo sasuke- con ella no nos alcanzara para los tres-dijo tomándole la barbilla a la chica, a lo que esta se sonrojo- parece que es algo tímida-dijo con una sonrisa –  
-quien dijo que era para ti sasuke, ustedes tendrán que seguir comiendo animales del bosque-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-jajaja  
-ya se están pareciendo a ellos-no se podía aguantar la risa-  
-si claro pero tu también haces lo mismo sai-itachi respondió-además como que solo es para ti sai, eso es injusto así hubiéramos ido a el campamento para comer mas-dijo itachi con el ceño fruncido-  
-tranquilo chicos, además ya no podremos tocar a esos mocosos  
-y porque –dijo sasuke- todavía hay tiempo antes de que amanezca  
-porque se lo prometí a hinata, así fue como ella vino conmigo, yo no la traje a la fuerza, ella vino por su propia voluntad –recordando lo del bosque-si ejem por su voluntad…jejeje  
-enserio-dijo itachi- es que ahora tenemos nuestra comida diaria mmmm… delicioso  
-sí, será nuestra sirvienta de por vida cierto hinata-dijo sai-  
-hai-asintió la chica-  
-hinata, bonito nombre-dijo itachi-que tal si te dijo hina- el chico soltó una sonrisa-  
-hai, lo que usted desee-dijo hinata comportándose como toda una sirvienta-  
-así me gusta hina-dijo itachi-yo me llamo itachi uchiha soy el hermano mayor y el de allá es sasuke-dijo señalando a este que estaba a su lado-  
-bien itachi-sama, sasuke-sama-dijo la chica-he sasuke-dijo la chica recordando lo que le había dicho sai  
-si ese es mi nombre y no me digas sama que me incomoda solo llámame por mi nombre  
-sasuke… tu eres el que es …rarito cierto?- apunto al azabache –  
-que dijiste-dijo sasuke con una aura negra a su alrededor- rarito, quien te dijo eso  
-sai-sama señor-dijo hinata mirando a sai, el cual se sorprendió al ver que hinata había dicho eso-  
-heee yo sasuke jjejejeje-dijo sai con una gotita en la frente-no es lo que parece sasuke –dijo un poco más tranquilo-ademas eso es lo que entendí con tu comentario de antes, no te interesan las mujeres.  
- rarito… como te atreves a decirle eso a una humana-dijo sasuke enojado a mas no poder- para que veas que no lo soy- dijo acercándose a hinata y tomándola de la cintura la acercó hacia él y la beso, cuando puso sus labios sobre los de hinata una pequeña corriente recorrió su cuerpo, y luego se separo de ella, lo cual no quería que pasara-mientras itachi y sai estaban con los ojos como plato al ver a sasuke hacer algo así-  
-que isiste-grito sai-como te atreviste a tocarla, ella es mía –dijo sai colocando a hinata detrás de él, como si la estuviera protegiendo de sasuke-  
-no me creías ahí tienes la prueba de que no soy lo que tú piensas-dijo sasuke con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-fue tu culpa, tu me provocaste así que ahora no me digas nada  
-yo también quiero- se acercaba itachi a hinata con una mirada pervertida-  
-noooo -grito sai- ella es mía-  
-pero no se supone es la sirvienta de los tres-dijo sasuke-así que el también puede hacer lo que yo hice-aunque no me gustaría que nadie más probara lo que yo acabo de probar pensó sasuke-  
-pero-dijo sai- yo no quiero que la toquen es mía  
-no seas tonto sai si la trajiste todos podemos estar con ella-dijo con una sonrisa sasuke al pensar en lo que podría hacer, ya que hinata era una mujer muy hermosa, la más hermosa que haya visto-  
-pero no podrás hacer tantas cosas con ella recuerda que somos pura sangre no podemos mezclarnos con humanos, tenemos que renacer nuestro clan-dijo sai-  
-mhp-rayos se me había olvidado, que desperdicio-bueno al menos comeré bien –dijo sasuke-  
- he sai-sama-dijo hinata mientras le jalaba la camisa- ya se hizo de día- decía mientras apuntaba a la ventana-  
-verdad es hora de dormir, tú también tienes que dormir en la noche tendrás trabajo-dijo con una sonrisa-  
-pero donde duermo sai-sama  
-en la pieza que está al lado de la mía-dijo sai con una risita-  
-baka-dijo sasuke y itachi dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a sai-que duerma en una de las piezas que hay, si llegan a sobrar, ven yo te llevare a una-dijo itachi tomándole la mano a hinata-  
-ni loco itachi tu no la llevas, que la lleve sasuke-dijo sai-  
-y porque yo –dijo sasuke-  
-porque confió más en ti-dijo sai-y porque todavía no se me quitan las sospechas-esto último lo dijo muy bajito para que sasuke no lo escuchara-  
-bueno pero solo la llevare y me voy a dormir está bien, ya me dio sueño-dijo para despistar a sus hermanos, aunque había escuchado lo que sai había dicho, por el momento le convenía ya que estaría a solas con la chica, quería volver a probar esos labios que tanto le gustaron, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras guiaba a hinata, cuando llegaron sasuke abrió la puerta y le dijo a hinata que entrara, a lo que la chica entro, sasuke entro después de ella –bueno este será tu dormitorio- le mostro la cama, el baño, y todo lo demás, se preguntaba cómo es que esta tan dócil después de ser prácticamente secuestrada para ser la sirvienta de vampiros, como es que esta tan tranquila.  
-oye, cómo es que no te da miedo el estar en este lugar-le pregunto sasuke-no te asusta el vivir bajo el mismo techo que vampiros, que lo único que hacen es vivir para matar-dijo sasuke tratando de que ella le hablara, ya que ella no le respondía-es que eres tan tímida que no me puedes contestar  
-no e..s eso sasuke-sama solo que he estado observando la situación en la que estoy y me he dado cuenta que…-hubo un silencio profundo porque la chica no pudo terminar de hablar-  
-te dije que no me llamaras así solo dime sasuke, ok-dijo sasuke apoyándose en el marco de la puerta-y de que se supone te diste cuenta-dijo con curiosidad al ver que la chica tenía en su rostro una tranquilidad que no podía creer que alguien tuviera a su lado y menos una humana-  
-me di cuenta de que-dijo hinata sentándose en la cama-ustedes son muy solitarios, pero incomprendidos al estar escuchándolos no me parecía estar enfrente a unos vampiros de los que he visto en las películas de terror, sino todo lo contrario me pareció estar con mis amigos, fue muy normal, bueno hasta el momento no he tenido miedo de ustedes desde que llegue a la mansión, también siento que debo estar aquí por sai-sama-dijo esto ultimo con un rostro lleno de tristeza, ya que comprendía que sai tenía un dolor en el corazón que lo atormentaba y quería ayudarlo de alguna manera, siempre fue así anteponiendo los problemas de los demás antes que los de ella, no soportaba ver a alguien sufrir- así que me quedare aquí para ayudarlos.  
-como que para ayudarnos-se dijo el azabache ya que no comprendía las palabras de la chica-como es que tú podrías llegar a entender lo que sentimos solo eres una simple humana nunca nos entenderás-dijo el pelinegro con arrogancia-  
-pero puede hacer el intento-dijo hinata con una sonrisa muy tierna-ya que estaré con ustedes para el resto de mi vida tengo que conocerlos mejor no crees sasuke  
-bueno haz lo que quieras pero conmigo no te resultara-dijo el sasuke con media sonrisa-es mejor que duermas que la noche estará agitada, no creo que podamos soportar más el tenerte aquí, sin comer un poco-dijo saliendo de la pieza dejando a hinata con un sonrojo que ya parecía un tomate-  
-sin comer un poco…-se dijo hinata-se me había olvidado que ahora ellos se alimentaran de mi todos los días, pero como podre con los tres-capaz que no pueda aguantar ni una semana aquí, pero no puedo ignorar lo que sai me dijo en el bosque.

_ Flash Back Hinata  
__-sabes me recuerdas mucho a mi madre eres muy cálida como ella, su pureza se ve reflejada en tus ojos- la tristeza se hizo presente en el rostro de chico-_  
_-a tu madre vive con ustedes- la curiosidad invadió a hinata-_  
_-no ella murió hace diez años atrás, en una batalla que tuvimos con los cazadores, era muy fuerte junto con mi padre nos protegieron a mi y mis hermanos hasta el final, nosotros somos los últimos en todo el mundo, es un poco solitario no crees hinata_  
_-porque me cuentas todo esto-dijo con confusión la chica ya que no comprendía porque sai le contaba todo eso-se supone que solo soy una sirvienta_  
_-si lo se pero quería desaojarme por un momento con alguien, no se que pensarían mis hermanos si les contara todo esto de que extraño mucho a mi madre y que solo por eso te traje conmigo, pensarían que soy débil, oye hinata quiero que esto quede entre nosotros dos si_  
_-hai –dijo la chica, confundida por lo que le dijo sai, por un momento quiso ayudarlo a sentirse feliz a que no sintiera ese dolor en el, pero al menos sabia como hacerlo, estando a su lado y cuidarlo como lo hubiera hecho su madre-_  
_-que buena eres, ahora lo único que te puedo prometer es que te protegeré y te hare feliz tu estancia en nuestro hogar, no permitiré que nada malo te pase_  
_-hai, arigato-dijo hinata con una tierna sonrisa-yo también lo hare –susurro hinata-_

_Fin flash back _

-como puedo estar viviendo aquí- se dijo hinata-en una casa con tres vampiros, no lo puedo creer es como una fantasía nunca creí ver uno y ahora aquí estoy, pero porque ellos dormirán ahora siendo que pueden salir de día como lo hizo sai mmm bueno será luego se lo preguntare a sai, lo único que me molesta es que cuando despierten tendrán que comer-un escalofrió paso por el cuerpo de hinata-ojala que no duela mucho -se decía la ojiperla- en las películas los que sirven de comida no salen muy bien u.u debería de dormir-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama que era inmensa pero muy hermosa, la tela era blanca y de seda muy suave, sin embargo ella no tenia sueño-y si voy a ver como es la casa después de todo tendré que conocerla como la palma de mi mano-dijo esto mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta-que inmensa es-mientas caminaba por los pasillos para luego bajar por las escaleras-es muy bonita, como un palacio-se dirigió a la ventana-las cortinas son muy hermosas, vaya hay un jardín-dijo mirando hacia afuera-pero está un poco triste voy a mejorarlo-se dijo dispuesta a mejorar el jardín que estaba muy descuidado- pero de donde saco agua, voy a buscar en la cocina-asi que se dirijio a esta la cocina era inmensa habían un montón de platos y servicios parecía que esto en verdad fuera un palacio, vio el lugar donde lavaban los platos y vio una llave pero como llevaría el agua hasta afuera-una manguera-se dijo buscando una por todos lados, salió al patio y encontró la manguera tirada a un lado de la pared, la tomo y luego la llevo a la cocina y la puso en la llave, echo a correr el agua, y empezó a regar todo el patio, cuando termino estaba toda sucia por arreglar el jardín pero le quedo muy bien ahora solo faltaba plantar algunas flores en el para que volviera a florecer y regaría todos los días el cerezo para que en primavera floreciera, le encantaba ver los pétalos caer y moverse con el aire-ya es de noche¡-grito al darse cuenta que ya había oscurecido-debo estar preparada-dijo mientras corría a cambiarse a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con sai que la miraba desde la cama-  
-dónde estabas hinata-le pregunto el pelinegro-estas sucia-le dijo cuando la observo mejor-  
-e…to yo estaba afuera-dijo con una gotita en la frente-  
-así que ahí estaba-dijo itachi apareciendo detrás de hinata-podrías bañarte me gusta la higiene en mi comida-mientras le tomaba el pelo que estaba con tierra-  
-tienes razón, a mí tampoco me gusta así-dijo sasuke apareciendo al lado de itachi-gusto que tenía hambre ahora tendré que esperar  
-bueno comida es comida-dijo hinata con una risita-además que ropa me voy a colocar después de bañarme  
-yo te traigo alguna-dijo sai-pero tienes que quedar limpia para mi ok  
-ai sai-sama-dijo hinata mientras entraba en el baño-no me demorare mucho sai-sama  
-porque te trata así sai-dijo celoso itachi-es mas cariñosa que con nosotros  
-bueno le gustara tratarme así no crees-dijo burlón sai-  
-mhp, pero y que ropa le darás sai-dijo sasuke-que yo sepa aquí no hay ropa de mujer desde que okasan murió  
-yo tengo guardada ropa de ella en mi cuarto la encontré después del ataque de los cazadores-dijo sai levantándose para buscar la ropa-ustedes no se atrevan a espiarla me escucharon-dijo mientras desaparecía-mejor tu ven conmigo itachi-dijo apareciendo y llevándose a itachi-  
-bueno es que todavía no está convencido-dijo sasuke con una venita en la frente-maldito sai como es que se atreve a dudar de mi hombría, ya verá –dijo mientras escuchaba el agua correr en el baño-debe de ser hinata que ya se está bañando, mhp me pregunto cómo será su piel, debe de ser suave por su comportamiento, que hambre tengo y la comida tan cerca-dijo sasuke mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos del solo pensar en hinata-será mejor si le dijo que se apure-se excuso el mismo para poder ver a hinata, se acerco a el baño y despacio le dio la vuelta a la perilla y muy lento abrió la puerta viendo como hinata se bañaba, su piel era como el marfil, blanca como la nieve sus cabellos se le pegaban al cuerpo por el agua que le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, era perfecta por un momento pensó en sacarla de ahí y llevarla al cuarto y hacerla suya, no podía soportar estar viéndola por más tiempo, no le importaba lo que le digieran itachi o sai, el la deseaba, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella , cuando esta se dio vuelta y vio esos ojos rojos que la miraban con deseo-sasuke que haces aquí-le dijo hinata mientras se cubría con la toalla lo que podía-ya termine pero podría esperar afuera-decía la chica con las mejillas totalmente rojas-  
-he, porque estas tan mansa hinata, no deberías de gritar-le dijo con media sonrisa, al ver que a hinata no le molestaba su presencia-no es común en una chica  
-al menos podría darse la vuelta-le dijo a lo que este le obedeció pero no salió del lugar-bueno la razón es simple porque si sai-sama me escuchara gritar vendría y pelearía con usted por su atrevimiento-le dijo la chica acercándose a sasuke-y si está ansioso por comer podría al menos esperarme afuera no cree…-dijo mientras se acercaba al chico y diciéndole al oído-sasuke-sama-esto último se lo dijo con pasión y deseo-  
-mhp ahora cambiamos los papeles-dijo sasuke acorralando a hinata contra la pared-porque me provocas, sabes que no puedo controlarme en esta situación-le dijo mientras se acercaba a su boca para luego pasar su lengua por todo el largo del cuello de la chica a lo que ella soltó un pequeño gemido-si mis hermanos me vieran no me perdonarían por no haberlos esperado-dijo pasando su mano por el cabello mojado de hinata, bajándola delineando la figura de hinata hasta llegar a su cintura la cual tomo y la acercó hacia él para quedar bien juntos, sus colmillos salieron de su boca estaba a punto de probar el manjar que tanto había esperado, cuando sintió la presencia de sai acercarse, soltó a hinata y salió del baño en un segundo, mientras salía veía una sonrisa en la cara de hinata lo que le produjo duda, que se proponía?, jugar conmigo? se dijo-ya llegaron –dijo sasuke-se estaban demorando un poco no?  
-es que no me podía decidir que traer, no hiciste nada en mi ausencia sasuke-dijo sai-  
-yo solo los estaba esperando tengo hambre ya no puedo esperar-dijo sasuke recostándose en la cama-  
-bueno ya estamos aquí solo falta un poco mas-dijo dejando la ropa encima de la cama-es mejor que salgamos para que se vista tranquila  
-si es mejor-dijo itachi- esperémosla en el living  
-mhp-dijo con resignación sasuke desapareciendo del cuarto-pero si yo ya la he visto entera, que importaría verla vestirse-pensó en azabache-pero estaba muy extraña, esa manera de comportarse…-

**continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Mientras que en el baño hinata estaba sentada en el piso con los ojos como plato y su cuerpo temblaba un poco  
-que hice -se dijo a ella misma-como pude hacer algo así, no me pude controlar, no lo entiendo, cuando vi que se daba vuelta estaba de lo más normal, pero cuando estaba de espaldas no pude evitar mirar su cuello y algo en mi nació…. un fuego que no pude controlar que salía por todo mi cuerpo… me sentí sedienta y hambrienta… porque me paso eso fue como si un impulso me llevara y lo hubiera estado de verdad provocando no lo puedo entender, que me está pasando…-se reprochaba mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de olvidar lo que había hecho unos minutos atrás, se estaba volviendo loca, no comprendía nada- se paro y se dirigió hacia el cuarto, cundo entro vio tendido en la cama un vestido blanco, largo, muy hermoso-supongo que esto será lo que me tendré que poner-dijo sin ánimos, se lo puso y se miro al espejo, se veía muy bonita, pero por alguna causa no se sentía con ánimos, estaba decaída no podía mas con su cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas hasta que en un momento se desmayo cayendo en la cama inconsciente.

**OoOoOoO**  
Mientras que en el living esperaban los tres jóvenes ansiosos por comer al fin.  
-porque se demora tanto-refunfuñaba sasuke-  
-déjala es una mujer ellas siempre se demoran en todo-itachi estaba sentado en el sillón al lado de sasuke-o es que ya no aguantas mas hermanito, tan poca abstinencia tienes-dijo en tono burlón-  
-cállate itachi…y..oo sol..oo tengo ham..bre –era increíble sasuke había tartamudeado, pero era porque los recuerdos de hace solo unos instantes atrás lo habían dejado perturbado, no podía creer que hinata, su sirvienta la que a primera vista había encontrado como una chica tímida, se hubiera comportado así con el-  
-he? Sasuke tartamudeaste- el pelinegro no se lo podía creer-jajajajajaja –el chico se mato de la risa- no será que te estás enamorando sasuke –la risa no dejaba sus labios-  
-itachi!, eso no es verdad- un sonrojo se asomo a sus mejillas blancas-yo solo…mhp-fue lo único que dijo ya que el mismo no se entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera-  
-se parece mucho a mamá cierto?-pregunto a sus hermanos sai, a lo que estos se sorprendieron con la pregunta-  
-he? Que se parece, pero si no se parece en nada-bufo el azabache tratando de quitarse los pensamientos de hinata de la cabeza- tienen el pelo distinto , los ojos distintos , en fin tienen todo distinto-el ojinegro estaba confundido por la pregunta de su hermano-  
-si se parecen- contesto itachi con una sonrisa cálida –me recuerda a mama cuando la veo-los recuerdos de su madre estaban en la mente de los tres chicos, ella era como un ángel para ellos, y ahora que la habían perdido, la vida de estos tres hermanos no fue la misma-  
-como que se parecen, no estoy diciendo que no se parecen en nada-el azabache no entendía porque sus hermanos decían eso-  
-eres un baka sasuke dime que no te habías dado cuenta –respondió itachi-  
-darme cuenta de que-interrogo sasuke-  
-de su calidez-sai recordaba a su madre cuando veía los ojos de hinata-es idéntica a mamá es su calidez, me parece verla a veces en sus ojos  
-enserio piensan eso –sasuke no encontraba razón a sus hermanos para él era una simple mujer, una humana cualquiera-pues yo no le veo nada especial-el chico había endurecido su corazón en los años que estuvo solo con sus hermanos-  
-mhp –sai no lo comprendía de los tres el era por decir, el que mas cambio su corazón de uno cálido que tenía en su niñez a uno frio y calculador como el que tiene ahora-  
-oigan no creen que se está demorando mucho hinata-sasuke cambio la conversación para evitar que sus hermanos le pusieran ideas sobre hinata y su madre, el se sentí bien como estaba ahora y no quería sufrir más a la pérdida de un ser querido para el, y por lo tanto decidió que, no volvería a tener esos sentimientos por nadie mas-  
-en realidad si se está demorando mucho en tan solo cambiarse- el rostro de itachi paso a uno más serio por la situación-  
-voy a ver por qué se demora tanto-dijo sai desapareciendo, se sorprendió al ver a la chica desmayada en la cama, se acerco la tomo entre sus brazos y la empezó a mover-hinata despierta –decía sai-que te paso  
-al oír esto los otros dos hermanos aparecieron en el acto en la habitación encontrándose con hinata en los brazos de sai desmayada y muy pálida-que le paso a hinata –dijo itachi preocupado –porque se desmayo  
-debe de ser por falta de comida-dijo sasuke tenemos que recordar que ella es una humana y no ha comido desde que llego-dijo sasuke sin signo de preocupación-deberíamos darle algo de comer no creen así no nos servirá de nada  
-pero no hay comida en la casa-dijo sai-tendríamos que ir al pueblo a comprar algo de comida  
-yo iré dijo itachi-dando media vuelta-si a ustedes los pilla el cazador no saldrán con vida  
-que te hace creer eso itachi-dijo sasuke molesto por el comentario de uchiga mayor-yo también podría ir y enfrentarme a ese cazador  
-sasuke los tres sabemos que yo soy el mejor en percibir la presencia de alguien a larga distancia, además tu eres el que en peores condiciones estas, has estado más tiempo sin beber sangre que sai y yo, todo por no querer tomar la sangre de los animales salvajes-decía itachi con una sonrisa-asi que es mejor que te quedes en la mansión con sai yo no me demorare mucho-dijo desapareciendo de la habitación-  
-pero que se cree –dijo molesto sasuke- como si me gustara tomar la sangre de esos animales-bufo-  
-tu fuiste el que no quisiste ahora no te quejes-dijo sai sin quitar la vista de hinata-ojala no se demore mucho itachi  
-porque te preocupa tanto esa muchacha es una simple humana, le tomaste cariño  
-creo que sí – sai no dejaba de mirar el rostro de hinata-  
-ahora no querras convertirla en tu esposa-dijo sarcástico-  
-mhp convertirla en mi esposa-pensó sai-así nunca se separaría de mi, no se me había ocurrido  
-no me digas que te lo tomaste enserio-dijo sasuke sorprendido por las palabras de sai-era una broma hombre no lo tomes en serio tú no puedes tenerla como esposa-dijo algo celoso de solo imaginárselo-  
-pero, porque habría algún problema, si ustedes pueden renacer el clan solos, incluso itachi dijo que él podría solo-una sonrisa se formo en su rostro de solo pensar lo feliz que sería al lado de esa mujer-teniendo en cuenta eso yo podría...  
-ni loco sai, tú no puedes casarte con ella-una venita en la frente de sasuke salía por escuchar las palabras de su hermano-nosotros tenemos que encontrar a la purasangre que anda perdida y con ella renacer el clan, y esa mujer solo será un estorbo si están unidos de esa manera, además no dijiste que te recordaba a okasan dime no será por eso que quieres estar con ella, tú fuiste el que más tiempo pasaba con ella cuando estaba viva , parece que lo único que quieres es sentir lo que okasan te transmitía, lo más conveniente es que simplemente la cuides como una hermana, no coloques sentimientos entre medio – parezco psicólogo-no lo crees sai  
-parece que tienes razón ella será como mi hermana pequeña-mientras en sus ojos se veía un brillo por al fin encontrar algo que lo llene de paz-cuanto más se demorara itachi puede que se ponga peor si no come algo pronto-decía con preocupación sai-  
-no debe de demorarse mucho-dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba a sai para ver el estado de hinata, la cual estaba muy pálida pareciera que necesitara comida urgente se veía tan delicada, que si la tocara se rompería, pero era tan hermosa incluso en estas condiciones-se decía sasuke-pero que estoy pensando será que lo de sai es contagioso-se dijo formando una sonrisita en su rostro-  
-ya llego –dijo sai , mientras itachi aparecía en el cuarto-porque te demoraste tanto  
-es que me dio hambre y bueno me comí un animalito-dijo itachi con una gotita en la frente por haberse demorado-sabia que ya no tendríamos comida por lo menos en unos cuantos días mientras se recupera, lo humanos son delicados cuando se enferman  
-en serio, ahora no podremos comer durante cuánto tiempo más-dijo sasuke algo enojado por el hambre que tenía ya se estaba sintiendo más débil de lo normal-ahrg gusto ahora, hubiéramos ido al campamento y comer un poco  
-bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás tendremos que esperar un tiempo más-dijo itachi dando vuelta la bolsa que tenia encima de una mesita-bueno esto fue lo que encontré-mientras en la mesita caían unas frutas y comida instantánea-supongo que con esto será suficiente, yo no conozco mucho lo que comen los humanos  
-menos nosotros itachi ya que nunca hemos convivido con alguno de ellos-dijo sai mirando la comida que había traído itachi-bueno vamos a ver-dijo tomando una manzana y llevándosela a hinata-pero y como hago para que se la coma-una gotita se formo en su frente, no sabía cómo se la iba a dar si ella estaba dormida-parece que tendremos que esperar a que despierte- dejo la manzana en la mesita-porque no vamos a dormir ya se está haciendo de día, aunque ellos no necesitaban dormir mucho lo hacían por una costumbre que les formo su madre, además se sentían cansados por la falta de sangre humana-  
-bueno-decían al unisonó itachi y sasuke-los tres salieron de la habitación dejando a hinata recostada en la cama, parecía que nunca despertaría o que estuviera muerta, pero después de unas horas cuando el sol salió empezó a abrir los ojos, sus blancas orbes vieron que estaba sola en la habitación-me desmaye –se dijo la chica-tengo hambre, ha qué es eso-y empezó a caminar hacia la mesita habían una serie de alimentos, se comió las frutas, dejo la comida instantánea ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar, salió de la habitación en busca de aire quería salir de la mansión y respirar el aire puro, que la brisa golpeara su rostro, así camino hasta estar en la salida, camino por el jardín-todavía tengo hambre- se dijo la muchacha-pero si ya comí, sin embargo aun tengo hambre- siguió caminando se detuvo en el jardín ya habían comenzado a florecer unas cuantas plantas y el pasto estaba creciendo, en realidad había servido el esfuerzo que había hecho-en unos cuantos días esto estará como un verdadero jardín-en ese instante recordaba como jugaba con sus amigos por los parques de la ciudad, extrañaba a su mejor amiga, ino yamanaka, ella era la mejor amiga de hinata desde que eran pequeñas, sabían todos los secretos la una de la otra se conocían muy bien, y fue muy doloroso para hinata el tener que haberse ido sin decirle nada a su mejor amiga, los recuerdos la inundan, ahora daría todo por tener a su amiga a su lado para que la apoyara en estos extraños momentos que estaba pasando  
-ino-suspiro la chica-por qué no estás aquí conmigo, te necesito-nostalgia era lo que llenaba a la peliazul-  
En ese instante quiso correr a toda velocidad y salir de esa mansión a la que, se podría decir la obligaron a estar para servirles tres vampiros, pero no lo hizo, quería ayudar a esos vampiros en los cuales ella veía soledad y sufrimiento, de algún modo quería llenar esa casa sombría, en una con mas vida aunque sea solo un poco  
-mejor me voy a mi pieza a descansar –cuando se dirigía a su cuarto vio un pequeño destello en el bosque, lo que llamo su atención-que es eso-se pregunto, para luego caminar en el interior del bosque, al acercarse más vio que era como un espejo el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, lo quiso recoger cuando…-  
-que haces sola por el bosque niñita-dijo una voz entre las sombras de los arboles-  
-he? Quien eres –pregunto la chica-  
-yo soy un cazador de vampiros niña-el hombre se estaba acercando a hinata-  
-cazador..-la chica no entendía nada-  
-si lo soy, y creo que tu me puedes servir para mi objetivo-dijo apareciendo rápidamente detrás de hinata-  
-qu..ee – la chica sintió como un escalofrió le pasaba por todo su cuerpo-  
-mhp..tendrás que venir conmigo- en ese instante el chico golpeo su nuca dejando la inconsciente, la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo, adentrándose entre las sombras.

**continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

La tenue luz de la luna se abría paso entre las gruesas ramas de los árboles llegando a posarse en el rostro de un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos celestes que miraban fijamente a la luna, aquella que permitía ver un poco más en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, el cabello del chico era rojo como el fuego, este bailaba con la brisa, su mirada fría y vacía no se desviaba de la luna, le recordaba por momentos a los ojos de esa chica, la cual había visto en el bosque, la cual secuestro al ver del lugar en el que estaba, lugar que odiaba con todo su ser al saber quiénes o mejor dicho las bestias que habitaban en su interior, bajo la mirada y se dirijo a paso lento hacia su hogar, el cual era una cabaña a las afueras del bosque, entro y se dirigió a su pieza, la cual tenia recostada a una chica de pelo largo azulado, la cual dormía plácidamente su rostro mostraba inocencia pura, la recordaba , recordaba ese rostro lleno de esperanza y alegría que solo ella transmitía, si el ya la conocía eran compañeros de clase, la veía todos los días en su salón el cual compartían, siempre noto algo especial en ella pero nunca se percato que era, incluso ahora no lo sabe, pero el solo hecho de encontrarla en ese lugar hizo que surgieran sospechas en su mente, las cuales tenía que encontrar la respuesta, solo esperaría que ella despertara, pero que iba a pensar ella si sabe que su secuestrador es nada más y nada menos que su compañero de banco sabaku no gaara, con el cual compartía algunas veces en el colegio, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el seria un cazador de vampiros, y uno de los más prestigiosos clanes del mundo el clan sabaku no, pero él estaba dispuesto a decírselo todo, para el hinata era su mejor amiga y ella también lo consideraba como su mejor amigo, y como tal no soportaría que ella estuviera un segundo más en la guarida de esas bestias.  
con suaves movimientos la chica empezó a despertarse, se sobo los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la persona que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, no podía creerlo, sus ojos la engañaban, el hombre que la había secuestrado era...

-gaara -los ojos de hinata se abrieron como plato al ver a su compañero y secuestrador-  
-hinata -respondió el chico-te sientes mejor?  
-gaara kun -se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a paso lento así el chico-ere..es tu  
-hinata yo lo siento no quise asustarte y menos..-no pudo terminar ya que la chica le dio un abrazo-  
-gaara kun -las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos-que alegría el verte de nuevo-lo abrazaba fuertemente-no sabes por lo que he pasado  
-tengo una leve impresión de ello-dijo el chico mientras acariciaba el cabello de hinata-se que estabas en esa mansión que tiene a esas horribles bestias dentro de él  
-como lo sabías -la chica se sorprendió al oír esas palabras-como sabes que los de la mansión son vampiros -dijo exaltada la chica-ahora que recuerdo tu eres el que me secuestro-hinata se separo de el-  
-tranquila hinata lo sé porque…-el chico se puso serio-yo soy un cazador de vampiros y tengo como misión el destruir a los que residen en aquella mansión  
-un cazad..or de ..vam..piros -la sorpresa de ese instante fue mucha, el conocía al chica desde secundaria y nunca se imagino que él fuera un cazador y menos de vampiros-

-si ahora dime hinata que hacías en ese lugar pudiste haber muerto-pregunto el chico-dime como es que aun estas viva

-yo..oo -la chica no sabía si decirle o no-soy la sirvienta de ellos -hinata se decidió por decírselo ya que sabía que él no reaccionaria de mala manera-lo soy desde hace tres días  
-nani¡ -no podía creer lo que hinata le decía -su sirvienta, per..o como si..i ellos son unos monstruos co..mo es que aun estas con vida y sirviéndoles  
-era yo o la vida de mis amigos -mostró un aire de seguridad en sus palabras-así que ...  
-te sacrificaste por ellos -termino el chico-típico de ti, el anteponer el bien de los demás sobre el tuyo, pero ahora estás conmigo yo no dejare que ellos te toquen de nuevo , estarás a mi lado y te protegeré-se acerco a ella y la abrazo-  
-gaara kun tu..-el abrazo de gaara era sincero, hinata podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo- no yo soy su sirvienta no puedo alegarme de ellos, se los prometí, no puedo -negaba con la cabeza-  
-pero hinata ellos son...  
-son vampiros lo sé pero aun así no puedo, no los dejare, ellos me necesitan-la tristeza al recordar la soledad en los ojos de cada uno de los uchigas, invadió su mente-  
-demo hinata porque quieres estar con ellos -el ojiazul estaba confundido-ellos son unos monstruos¡-grito, mientras tomaba los hombros de hinata-  
-gaara kun -susurraba-tu no entiendes...-no sabía que decir quizás aquellos monstruos como decía gaara habían entrado en su corazón, el poco tiempo con ellos quizás pudo verlos como "personas"-  
-claro que entiendo, tu no deberías estar te podrían matar-la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos triste y confundidos que mostraba-  
-demo..yo se los prometí...me lo prometí...que los ayudaría-enreda sus brazos en la cintura del pelirrojo, no quería que lo único que le recordaba la realidad, su realidad desapareciera , el era su amigo, pero ahora era un cazador de vampiros que debía destruir lo que ahora ella quería proteger-  
-porque los quieres ayudar ,son bestias -el pelirrojo no entendía las palabras de la chica tanto le había afectado el convivir con ellos-  
-porque veo soledad en sus ojos-susurro la chica, pero esto igual fue audible para el pelirrojo-y no quiero que nadie tenga esa tristeza en los ojos, me duele cada vez que los veo  
-hinata -ahora podía comprender un poco el porqué de sus anteriores palabras-entonces..te irás con ellos  
-hai-afirmo la ojiperla-lo voy hacer  
-entiendo..-despacio se fue separando de ella-  
-gaara...-se sorprendió al dejar de sentir esa calidez cerca de su cuerpo-  
-ahora no podré dejarte ir -saco una pistola de su chaqueta, la cual usaba en su "trabajo" - lo siento hinata, pero tengo que terminar mi trabajo-sintió una presencia cerca y en un rápido movimiento coloco a hinata detrás de él y apunto con la pistola hacia la ventana-  
-gaara..a que sucede -preguntaba-  
-sal de tu escondite monstruo o debería decir vampiro?-dijo sin dejar de apuntar a la ventana , cuando esta de un momento a otro se rompió y entro una silueta negra-  
-sasuke -hinata vio que el que estaba frente a ellos era nada más y nada menos que sasuke uchiga uno de sus amos, acaso la vino a salvar o algo por el estilo- gaara no lo mates ¡ -grito la ojiperla-  
-mhp..así que este era el cazador que había mencionado itachi-dijo seguro-devuélvemela  
-que te la devuelva -dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo-acaso es de tu propiedad?  
-si lo es -sonrío burlonamente -así que devuélvemela -sentencio-  
-y que pasara si dijo que no  
-tendré que matarte  
-si es que puedes -reto gaara-  
-mhp entonces a que esperas cazador  
-hinata, mantente lejos -dijo para rápidamente quedar detrás de sasuke apuntándole con la pistola en la espalda-soy mas rápido que tu vampiro -luego sasuke se dio la vuelta y agarro la mano de gaara la cual tenía la pistola haciendo que este soltara un disparo, el sonido retumbo por todo el cuarto, y luego saco una daga que tenía guardada en su cintura y la puso en el cuello del cazador -  
-ahora quien es el rápido-se burlo- no me ganaras  
-maldito vampiro-frunció el ceño, soltó su mano que había estado prisionera y dio unos pasos hacia atrás , para luego disparar, ataque que fue esquivado fácilmente por sasuke-  
-eso es todo lo que tienes -rio el azabache-  
-tsk..-el pelirrojo estaba verdaderamente enojado-  
Mientras que hinata veía inmóvil la batalla de esos dos chicos, quería gritar, gritar que pararan pero nada salía de su boca, solo lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, la daga dio una pequeño corte en la mejilla de gaara, por la cual se deslizo una delgada línea de sangre, a la que sasuke reacciono, parando en seco y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, no soportaba esa sensación de querer matar, no la soportaba , sus ojos se volvieron rojos y salieron sus perfectos colmillos, cayo arrodillado, con una mano en el suelo y la otra en su cabeza  
-parece que ahora estas más vulnerable vampiro -sonrió gaara-no será por mi sangre, de seguro no bebes hace mucho tiempo sangre humana y por eso te ves tan afectado por el olor de mi sangre, te veías tan fuerte y ahora mírate sufriendo por no tener el valor de beber un poco de sangre humana, no me digas que tu también quieres hacer el pacto de paz con nosotros-decía sarcásticamente-  
-maldición-dijo a lo bajo sus palabras eran cada vez mas débiles, el cazador tenia razón por la falta de sangre ahora estaba más vulnerable ante el  
-estas muerto vampiro-apunto hacia sasuke -  
-nooo¡-grito hinata, pero ya era tarde, gaara había disparado, un desgarrador sonido atravesó los oídos de hinata , cayo arrodillada con el rostro lleno de lagrimas , pero al darse cuenta de la situación de sasuke fue corriendo hacia el aun estaba arrodillado frente a gaara, solo su brazo sufrió daños, ya que el grito de hinata desconcentro a gaara en el último momento-  
-sasuke¡ estás bien -su exaltación se notaba en sus ojos -te duele mucho -miraba el brazo de sasuke del cual salía mucha sangre, al ver el derrame de sangre hinata quedo inmóvil frente al azabache nunca antes había visto tanta sangre -  
-hina..ta ..hina..-trataba de articular el moreno, alzando una de sus manos, posándola en la mejilla de la chica , se sentía tan cálido su rostro , la chica con sus dos manos tomo la de sasuke , y le dio una cálida sonrisa , solo como ella podía dar, una sonrisa y sentimiento de alivio se mostraron en el rostro del azabache , pero sus impulsos no los podría contralar mas -  
-hiina..ta alega..te de ..mi -su mirada cambio radicalmente a una de hambre y sus ojos no quitaban la vista del blanquecino cuello de la ojiperla, se veía tan apetitoso-  
-no lo haré sasuke …no me alegare de ti ..-la chica sonrió hacia el chico dejando correr una lagrima de alegría por su mejilla , el chico no sabía que pensar por qué esa chica le decía eso, porque no huye como todos , porque no grita de pavor, porque no tiene miedo de él, todas estas preguntas pasaban por la mente del muchacho, es que ella no le tenía miedo, en un instante pudo ver el rostro de su madre cuando le regalaba una de sus sonrisas, ahora comprendía lo que sus hermanos le decían, el parecido a su madre era inmenso, pero él no la veía como su madre, era un ángel si un ángel que estaba llenándolo de luz en esos instantes tan dolorosos para el, es que el sentía algo por ella , todavía no entendía en porque había venido a ese lugar a buscarla

**OoOoOoOoO**  
Flach back  
El azabache salía de su cuarto frotándose los ojos por el sueño que aun sentia, cuando se percato de una presencia alegándose del lugar, rápidamente te dirigio al cuarto de hinata, el mismo no sabía el porqué fue al primer lugar que quizo revisar , pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie en ese lugar -maldición no sera que …-frunció el ceño-corrio hasta el jardin en el cual pudo distinguir las huellas de hinata -maldición no puede ser tan tonta -se dijo el azabache al suponer que ella se habia escapado -pero no la dejare escapar tan fácilmente -sonrio arrogante -pero entro a la mansión antes, para dejar una nota que decía a donde iba -que yo dejando notitas que ridículo-se dijo el pelinegro al recordar lo infantil que era el dejar notitas , la arrugo y la tiro en el suelo y salió en búsqueda de hinata , corrió lo mas rápido que pudo no dejaría que ella se escapara , cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en el lugar , cautelosamente fue avanzando hasta que se encontró con una cabaña, cuidadosamente se coloco en la ventana para ver qué era lo que había adentro-que ..-pronuncio al ver a hinata abrazada de un hombre que él no conocía -que es lo que hace -un leve enojo se noto en su rostro, es que acaso estaba celoso de aquel hombre-porque lo abraza -se pregunto, en ese instante él se separo de ella y saco un arma de su chaqueta a lo que él se exalto y quiso entrar pero lo detuvo, el movimiento que hizo aquel chico, apunto el arma hacia él.  
Fin flash back

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**  
-hinata aléjate de él -ordeno el pelirrojo mientras apuntaba a sasuke-  
-no lo mates gaara Onegai -decía la chica para cubrir con su cuerpo el de sasuke-  
-hinata no te interpongas , es mi trabajo el matarlo no lo entiendes  
-no , no lo entiendo-negaba la chica-no entiendo el porqué lo debes de matar si no nos ha hecho nada malo  
-como que nada malo , te parece poco el beber sangre humana -la rabia estaba llenando el rostro de gaara -ahora mismo no puede el controlarse míralo , se está volviendo loco-apuntaba a sasuke , el cual estaba temblando y tenía sus puños contraídos de la rabia -  
-sasuke -hinata veía la locura en los ojos de sasuke, lo abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho mientras le dacia -no temas sasuke, yo estoy contigo, tranquilízate..Onegai  
-hina..ta..-trataba de articular-porque…ha..-no pudo terminar ya que la ojiperla lo detuvo-  
-tranquilo sasuke nada malo te pasara-le acariciaba sus cabellos esos cabellos tan oscuros como la noche -no dejare que lo hagan  
-hinata -gaara estaba perplejo ante las palabras de su amiga-en verdad tu los quieres proteger -pregunto-  
-si , y lo hare , lamento que nuestro encuentro haya sido de este modo , nunca me imagine que estaría al servicio de un vampiro y menos que mi amigo fuera un cazador de estos mismos -explicaba- aun asi, los quiero ayudar, lo cierto es que tambien veo ese mismo sentimiento en tu ojos gaara-decia la chica, ya que se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenia el chico al estar en esta situación, ahora que se l motivo de tu pena te pido que me comprendas ellos sufren lo mismo que tu y quizas mas…por eso te pido que…no lo mates y que me dejes ayudarlo…Onegai-rogaba la morena -  
-dices que ellos sufrieron lo mismo que yo y quizás mas-decía cabizbajo el pelirojo-…como es que ellos …pueden sentir lo que yo…son bestias..son monstruos-una lagrima salió de sus ojos celestes -no los perdonare por haber ..matado a mi famila …por haberme hecho sentir esta soledad todos estos años-levantaba la cabeza hasta quedar frente a los ojos perla de su amiga-  
-se lo doloroso que es no tener a tus padres para que te apoyen…para que te cuiden-recordaba que ella tampoco había visto a sus padres nunca debido a que murieron en un accidente según su primo le había dicho-pero quiero hacer lo posible para que nadie más tenga el mismo dolor..-apretaba a sasuke mas contra su pecho al recordar su sufrimiento, el cual ella misma se había prometido olvidar- gaara se que tu también sufres por lo mismo, pero ya me he prometido el ayudarlos-miraba a su amigo y veía la soledad mezclada con rencor y odio -si quieres puedes venir con nosotros quizás hallemos alguna solución a todo esto..quizás con el pacto que habías mencionado-recordaba las anteriores palabras de su amigo-  
-el pacto..ese trato fue el que le consto la vida a mi familia.. Nunca pensaría en intentarlo…además la única familia sangre pura que existe es el clan uchiga , son los últimos , claro con uno más que se dice siguen vivos pero nadie lo ha encontrado-se refería a la ultima sangre pura , pero ni los cazadores sabían que era mujer ni menos a que se le había destinado en el trato de paz, debido a que solo el clan sabaku no y el hyuuga sabian las condiciones de el trato -  
-pero..gaara podríamos intentarlo..tu eres el ultimo de tu clan..Podrías hacer el trato con el clan uchiga y terminar con esto -pedía la peliazul-  
-hinata no entiendes ..yo no soy el único que los quiere aniquilar -decía el pelirojo-hay un grupo de cazadores, ellos son los últimos cazadores que existen en el mundo y yo soy uno de ellos, me enviaron para revisar el área..y mucha fue mi suerte al encontrar lo que tanto anhelábamos, solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez..hinata entiende …ahora por favor muévete…-se empezó a acercar a la hinata -  
-no lo hare…-negaba con la cabeza -  
-entonces tendré que sacarte de ahí- se puso enfrente de la muchacha -no quiero lastimarte-en ese instante sitio, dos presencias acercarse rápidamente hacia ellos, retrocedió unos pasos y vio dos personas frente a él, uno de cabellera oscura y algo larga tomada en una coleta y otro de cabello corto y negro como el anterior-ustedes quienes son -apunto a los individuos-  
-somos los hermanos uchiga -respondió itachi -me nombre es itachi y mi hermano sai, y supongo que ya debes conocer a nuestro hermano sasuke -miro a hinata que tenia a sasuke entre sus brazos-  
-malditos , vinieron por su hermano y por mi sangre -dijo sarcástico -  
-solo por nuestro hermano y esa mujer -se refirió a hinata -  
-si quieren se pueden llevar a su hermano pero a hinata no la tocan monstruos -su tono se escuchaba a amenazante -no dejare que se la lleven, otro dia me encargare de ustedes tres  
-ella ahora es de nuestra propiedad -sai interrumpió a el pelirojo-es nuestra sirvienta te guste o no cazador-mostro su típica sonrisa falsa-  
-jaja no me hagan reír que es de su propiedad , por favor de seguro la engañaron para que fuera con ustedes y hiciera lo que ustedes ordenaran  
-en realidad no se -dudo itachi -sai llego con ella a la casa diciendo que era nuestra sirvienta y ella no lo negaba  
-tsk -junto sus dientes con rabia -aunque así sea no se la llevaran, no dejare que sufra junto a ustedes  
-eso lo veremos cazador -dijo en tono amenazante -tres contra uno, no estás en desventaja  
-puedo con los dos , ya que ya su hermano no puede ni moverse-dijo apuntando a sasuke -si no fuera por hinata ya estaría muerto  
-no haya necesidad de pelear -interrumpió la chica -yo me iré con ellos gaara  
-pero..hinata..-gaara no quería que hinata se fuera con aquellos monstruos con forma humana -  
-ya te lo he dicho muchas veces -miraba al pelirojo-itachi por favor lleva a sasuke -le dijo al pelinegro-sai vámonos -se levanto mientras itachi cargaba a sasuke, camino y paso al lado de gaara sin mirarlo a los ojos, a lo que el se sorprendió ya que su amiga no solía ser así -  
-hinata-la llamo-quiero que sepas que no dejare mi misión de acabar con ellos, los buscare, ahora sé donde se encuentran, así que solo quiero decirte que si estas con ellos lo único que tendrás es sufrimiento…no te hare nada, ten en mente que yo te quiero proteger, solo espero que lo entiendas..-le decía a la peliazul , los dos estaban de espalda, no soportarían el verse a los ojos, en una despedida-  
-gaara siempre serás mi amigo..pero tengo cumplir lo que me prometí -coloco su mano en el pecho, esa despedida con su mejor amigo le era muy dolorosa, ya que la próxima ves que se vuelvan a ver seria para acabar con las bestias que ella protegería-espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me entiendas y consideres lo del trato…solo te pido eso..-desapareció junto con sus acompañantes-  
-descuida nos volveremos a ver muy pronto -decía al viento, casi en una promesa-muy pronto…

* * *

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

-descuida nos veremos pronto…muy pronto  
Las palabras de gaara resonaban en la mente de hinata, el volvería, para matar a sus "jefes" por asi decir ,pero ella se había prometido que los protegería, era raro porque ella lo hizo en un sueño, si ella se había prometido tal cosa mientras estaba inconsciente, cuando gaara la había secuestrado, lo recordaba muy bien todas esas imágenes, esas escena que cruzaron por su mente, aquellas que ella nunca había visto en su vida pero que estaban pasando frente a ella…aun lo recordaba..

**OoOoOoOO**  
Flash back  
Estaba en una profunda obscuridad, era como un mar oscuro en el que no podía ver nada, solo estaba flotando en un sueño del que pensaba no despertaría jamás, todo lo que me había pasado hasta el momento era como una fantasía, una ilusión que nunca pudo haber pasado, pero como podía ignorar el hecho de que los conociera, a esas personas..bueno las veo como personas pero no lo son ..ellos son..vampiros, seres de la noche que van en busca de sangre para poder sobrevivir, y lo mas importante era que ella serie la próxima víctima de ellos, pero porque, por que aun no lo hacían, llevaba tres días en esa mansión sirviéndoles por asi decir, sin embargo ellos no me habían tocado , claro pasaron una gran serie de cosas para que eso no pasara, aun asi ellos no me tocaban, pero si ahora lo hacian que pasaría con conmigo, quedaría muerta en el suelo sin una gota de sangre, o me convertirían en una de ellos como habia visto en algunas películas de terror que no me gustaban en nada, también tendría que tomar sangre para sobrevivir, no yo nunca lo haria- se dijo la ojiperla- cuando en entre la obscuridad que me rodeaba veo una tenue luz arriba mio, que sera- me pregunto- la trato de alcanzar con mi mano cuando me encuentro en otro lugar, es una casa, miro detenidamente a alrededor, todo esta envuelto en llamas, acaso era un incendio-me preguntaba- cuando veo la silueta de una mujer entre las llamas, estaba tirada en el suelo y un charco de sangre estaba a su alrededor, camino hacia ella , parece que no se da cuenta de mi presencia, y aunque esto paresca un incendio, no siento el calor que deberia, acaso era un fantasma, pero como, no lo entiendo, cuando escucho una voz que me llama, es la mujer que esta tirada en el suelo ,asi que me puede ver -me dije y me dirigí hasta quedar a su lado- la mire a la cara, la tenia llena de sangre y cortadas, parecia que hubiera estado en una pelea, pero con quien-cuidalos -me dijo, quede atónita ante sus palabras- que -le dije al no entender que si era yo a quien se dirijia o quizás había alguien más en la habitación, miro para todos lados pero no veo a nadie mas, entonces si era a mi a quien se dirijia-hinata cuidalos- nani ¡ como sabe mi nombre, yo no la conozco, como es posible esto-se que estas confundida, pero prométemelo, prométeme que los cuidaras-demo a quien tengo que cuidar -le dije al no saber quie era ella- yo no la conozco, como sabe mi nombre - le pregunte, la curiosidad me inundaba queria saber todo acerca de ella - jaja..-rio con pocas fuerzas, se notaba que estaba cansada y salía un hilo de sangre de su boca, en un instante sus ojos se volvieron rojos-que usted es un …-no lo podia creer es que esta mujer era como ellos como sasuke- veo que ya lo notaste, yo soi …mikoto uchiga..la madre de itachi, sai y sasuke..un gusto el conocerte..aunque en estas condiciones…no son muy cómodas para mi…-dijo todo esto entrecortadamente te notaba que el habla le costaba mucho, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en solo hablarme, pero lo importante era que ella era la madre de los hermanos que estaba sirviendo, como si me dijeron que ella estaba muerta, como podía ser que ella conociera mi nombre , y que estuviera con ella en ese momento- usted es la madre de ellos -le pregunta atónita - demo porque estoy yo aquí-la cabeza me daba vueltas que era esto un universo alterno o solo un loco sueño - entiendo cómo te sientes..esto es muy raro..pero lo único que te pido es que los cuides..tu eres la única que los puede ayudar…a ellos y a terminar el pacto que traerá la pasa entre nosotros y los cazadores- de nuevo ese pacto es que eso fue lo que ocasiono todo esto, porque tanto empeño en ese pacto por parte de ella, acaso los vampiros querían que hubiera paz entre los dos - me lo prometes hinata -le decía mikoto- pero ese pacto del que me habla yo nunca lo he visto…que es lo que tengo que hacer-mi vita se empezó a nublar veía nubloso todo-ha que pasa..mikoto donde estas - la había perdido de vista- busca en la casa y encontraras el pacto que queríamos hacer …tu podrás cumplir lo que yo no...-y esto fue lo último que escuche de ella, luego vi como unas imágenes aparecían frente a mi eran los tres , era como un cuadro donde estaban los tres y su madre y el del lado debe de ser su padre, lo mire por un rato y medite las palabras de mikoto-lo prometo, se los prometo , los cuidare y are que la división entre vampiros y humanos no exista mas-dije con toda mi voluntad , me hubiera gustado que mikoto hubiera estado ahí para que lo escuchara y ver una sonrisa en su rostro, espero que todo salga bien..solo eso espero.  
Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y veo a gaara frente a mi…  
Fin flash back

**OoOoOoOO**  
-ella me dijo que buscara en la mansión..demo ..es muy grande -dijo dando un suspiro-  
-hinata..Aquí estas-llamo sai a la chica- que haces aquí?  
-etto.. Yo solo pensaba en lo que paso- dijo colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza-  
-ha..entonces me puedes decir en que estabas pensando- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica-  
-mm..supongo, pero mas que nada es por lo de ayer, aun no comprendo el porqué de la insistencia de gaara contra ustedes  
-bueno no será por que somos vampiros y el un caza vampiros -una risita se escapo ante la pregunta de hinata-  
-jeje .. Debe de ser por eso-dijo con una gotita que aparecía en su frente- y como se encuentra sasuke -pregunto-  
-ha el esta bien, ahora esta descansando, pero esta muy débil por la falta de sangre y con la que perdió ahora..mhp..ese baka..no quería tomar sangre de los animales, porque decía que no le gustaba..que era indigno de el…-río al recordar la palabras de su hermano-  
-demo… no crees que es mejor asi..el tomar sangre de animales..no creo que sea de buen gusto  
-mhp solo si no eres un vampiro -dijo soltando otra risita, realmente le causaba risa la ingenuidad de hinata-  
-esta muy lindo el jardin no crees -dijo la ojiperla al ver como el jardin se veia mas verde, bueno mas que antes que solo era tierra seca por todas partes, realmente estaba muy descuidado-  
-si , eres muy buena en eso cierto hina-chan, antes solo nuestra madre se encargaba de cuidarlo-rio-nosotros no podíamos ya que éramos muy malos en plantar cualquier cosa, aun asi nos encantaba el correr por el jardín y jugar en el pasto..claro cuando éramos más pequeños-  
-mas pequeños-recordó como ellos se veian iguales a como los vio en su sueño-sai cuántos años tienes ¿  
-he -la miro sorprendido- bueno no lo se exactamente, pero debo de tener como unos 300 años , aunque aparente 18 años -le sonrió a hinata-  
-tre..cien..tos añ..os -tartamudeo ante la respuesta, se habia imaginado que tendria mas de 100 años pero 300, era algo que no se lo esperaba, mas cuando se veia tan joven, si parecía que tuvieran la misma edad- tantos no me lo imaginaba..y entonces itachi cuantos tiene si es el hermano mayor -le pregunto a sai-  
-bueno el tendra…-no pudo terminar ya que itachi le pego en la cabeza-  
-no digas nada baka -dijo con una venita en su frente-  
-itachi san -dijo hinata con una sonrisa- nee dime cuantos años tienes-pregunto curiosa la chica-  
-etto..bueno no me gusta decir mi edad -dijo con el rostro mirando hacia otro lado-  
-te pareces a las mujeres, a ellas tampoco les gusta decir su edad -rio ante lo que dijo y luego vio como se formaba una aura negra alrededor de itachi- jeje itachi era so..lo un..a bro..ma -un gotita se formo en su frente y se escondió detrás de hinata-  
-sal de ahí cobarde, como te atreves a compararme con las mujeres -una mirada asesina se formo en la cara de itachi-  
-etto..hina-chan ayúdame-le dijo a la muchacha, cuando vio como itachi se acercaba y salió corriendo-haaa-grito mientras corría hacia la casa-  
- no te escaparas baka -grito itachi corriendo tras su hermano-  
-se comportan como unos niños-se dijo hinata al ver como jugaban esos dos - bueno ire a ver a sasuke -se levanto caminado hacia la casa, camino por la sala y cuando iba a subir por las escalera vio una puerta debajo de las escaleras-será el sótano-se pregunto dirigiéndose a ella, abrió la puerta con cuidado y bajo las escaleras, estaba todo oscuro , bajo con mucho cuidado, cuando logro sentir el piso quiso buscar por las paredes algún interruptor con el cual podría ver-etto..no creo que haya-recordó que estaba en una mansión con unos vampiros y que no recordaba haber visto nunca alguna señal de electricidad-haa ..-suspiro- cuando la luz se aprendió por si sola vio como toda la habitación se llenaba de luz-ha, que , de donde salió la luz - se pregunto extrañada  
-que haces aquí -una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos -  
-haa! -dio un pequeño salto por la impresión y un sentimiento de miedo inundo su mente y cuerpo-  
-soy yo ,baka -dijo con una risita- que haces aquí?  
-sasuke -se giro y vio los ojos negros de sasuke llenos de duda-haa..me asustaste-dijo aliviada de que no fuera algún fantasma, ya estando con vampiros, los fantasma también podrían ser una posibilidad-  
-te asuste -rio-pero que cobarde eres hinata  
-no me asuste -dijo con un puchero- solo que me tomaste por sorpresa  
-si..como tu digas- dijo con media sonrisa, acaso ella estaba tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que se había asustado, le parecía algo infantil de su parte, y eso que creia que no podía haber alguien más infantil que sus hermanos- y bien que hacías aquí  
-etto yo solo lo vi y me dieron ganas de investigar  
-pues ya lo viste vámonos  
-hee -no quería irse, el lugar le resultaba sospechoso, mas al recordar que mikoto le había dicho que el pacto que quería hacer se encontraba por alguna parte de la casa, este lugar parece uno en el cual puedes colocar algo así, pensó, mirando para todas partes-  
-bueno que esperas -le dijo sasuke-  
-etto tu no estabas herido que haces aquí, deberías de descansar -parecía como si lo estuviera reprendiendo como a un niño pequeño, pero solo quería cambiar el tema para que la dejara sola en la habitación y poder buscar tranquila el famoso pacto-anda debes de descansar -decia mientras empujaba a sasuke fuera de la habitación -  
-ha .-la cara de sasuke parecía un signo de interrogación la muchacha se comportaba muy extraño- pero que haces, ya me siento mejor, y no soy un niño como para que me regañes-dijo algo enojado-  
-no digas tonterías tu debes de descansar- decía mientras lo sacaba por completo de la habitación-  
-no querrás sacarme de aquí para intrusear en el sótano- le dijo con media sonrisa al ver que la había descubierto-  
-etto yo… me pillaste - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente- ja demasiado tarde ahora yo estoy adentro -rio, mientras cerraba con llave la puerta, las habia encontrado mientras veía por todas partes de la habitación-  
-quien está adentro?-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo sasuke-  
-como entraste -pregunto la chica, sin entender nada-  
-soy mas rápido que tu -dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello-entre cuando estabas cerrando la puerta, aun tengo bueno reflejos  
-mhp -salió de los labios de la morena, mientras miraba a otro lado-  
-y por qué tanto empeño en el sótano-le pregunto-  
-etto por nada -desvió la mirada-  
-mhp ..dímelo de una vez  
-bueno es por ..el pacto que había mencionado gaara, tu madre me dijo que podría encontrarlo en la misión-dijo rendida hinata-  
-mi madre ..es que la conoces..como es posible..-dijo algo exaltado mientras la agarraba de los hombros- donde la viste ..Aun está viva -preguntaba, realmente estaba alterado-  
-sasuke me lastimas -dijo la muchacha, realmente sasuke la había tomado muy fuerte que no se había percatado de la fuerza con la que la había agarrado-  
-ha lo siento , me altere..demo como conoces a mi madre se supone que ella esta…  
-muerta -termino hinata- si lo se, sai me lo había mencionado  
-entonces como dices que ella hablo contigo y que te dijo tal cosa  
-no es que la haya visto en persona, solo soñé con ella, la vi entre un sinfín de llamas y me dijo lo del pacto, que ella quería realizarlo pero algo salió mal-respondió hinata-  
-entonces no está viva- su rostro se entristeció-  
-lo siento sasuke..no quise recordártelo…  
-no, yo fui el que te pidió que me lo dijeras..pero es muy raro que sueñes con nuestra madre sin ni siquiera la conoces  
-si, eso mismo me decía yo, si hasta sabia mi nombre  
-que, sabia tu nombre ..como lo supo  
-eso mismo me pregunto, si tu no lo sabes menos yo  
-entonces buscaras ese pacto del que hablas  
-si, se lo prometí  
-se lo prometiste a quien  
-a nadie ..-dijo nerviosa-  
-mhp , mejor no te pregunto más cosas, podría meter más la pata -río-  
-entonces empezare por aquí -se dirigió hacia un montón de papeles amontonados-  
-te puedo ayudar -pregunto el azabache-  
-bueno -le sonrío hinata, a lo que el chico se sonrojo un poco, pero desvío la mirada para que ella no lo notara, en realidad se veía muy hermosa cuando sonreía, pero que estoy pensando-se reprendió mentalmente y empezó a buscar en otro lugar, cuando estaba buscando entre tantos papeles, recordó como hinata lo protegió ante el cazador, el abrazo de ella lo hizo sentir tranquilo, como nunca antes se había sentido, esa sensación de bienestar y paz que solo su fallecida madre le entregaba , pero porque lo hacía si ella solo era una sirvienta que e cualquier momento se convertiría en una más de sus víctimas, entonces porque lo protegió, es que ella lo quería de cierto modo, como podría ella amar a unas bestias, porque así todos los catalogaban como unas bestias sin sentimientos y sin razón, como podría ella el querer por un momento a uno de ellos, entonces como podía comportarse tan tranquilamente así con ellos que la había secuestrado, obligado a servirles, bueno se podría decir que ello porque fue sai quien la trago y le dijo que lo fuera, pero porque me pregunto todas estas cosas , que me importa lo que ella pueda sentir, si ella se enamora o no de alguno de nosotros..o de mi- fue interrumpido por la voz de hinata-  
-sasuke lo encontré -dijo con una sonrisa - lo encontré  
-ha -su sonrisa era hermosa en realidad era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida , quizás se estaba enamorando de ella, imposible no puedo somos muy diferentes, ella nunca me aceptaría-  
-sasuke estas bien-pregunto al notar como el solo se quedaba callado-  
-si -despertó de sus pensamientos- que es lo que dice?  
-haber -el papel en realidad estaba muy sucio y viejo, bueno como se podía esperar esto debe de haber pasado hace un buen tiempo ya, soplo el papel que estaba totalmente sucio y salió una nube de polvo-haber dice..

_Tratado de paz  
…las dos partes, vampiros y cazadores, hacen este pacto para así finalizar con la división de estos, y formar así una sola, disolviendo los conflictos que hay desde que estos mismos existieron, pero con las siguientes condiciones acordadas por ambas partes:  
-ambas partes no deben de entrar en ningún conflicto al momento de pacto  
-los vampiros deben de prometer el nunca volver a tomar sangre humana, solo la de animales y la que aun esta en experimentación, por el clan sabaku no  
-el clan uchiga debe de ser el que tome la responsabilidad ante cualquier acto impropio de alguno de sus miembros  
-la unión se debe de personificar con el matrimonio de los hijos de el clan hyuuga y de clan sabaku no  
-esta unión debe de hacerse tres días después de haberse firmado el pacto…._

_-_hyuuga..-la morena estaba atónita ante lo que había leído, como era posible que su apellido estuviera en un pacto entre cazadores y vampiros, ella nunca antes había escuchado de ellos, como era posible-  
-hinata tu eres del clan hyuuga -preguntaba el azabache, que como ella también estaba sorprendido por lo que había leído-  
-yo..no..lo se -estaba totalmente confundida-  
-hinata tu no serás ..-no pudo continuar, sintió una punzada en la cabeza y cayó de rodillas -  
-sasuke -reacciono la peliazul-estas bien? -le pregunto, mientras se arrodillaba, entonces se le cayó la llave del bolsillo y esta cayo por una rendija de alcantarillado que había cerca de ella- ha -miro como la llave caía- no -no la pudo alcanzar -  
-que pasa hinata -pregunto por lo bajo sasuke, tenia débil la voz-  
-se me cayó la llave por el alcantarillado -dijo esto último con duda- tienen alcantarillado  
-no preguntes cosas tontas -dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso-  
-te sientes bien sasuke- pregunto-  
-solo me duele la cabeza, estoy algo débil por no haber bebido sangre  
- te llevare a la tu habitación, no debiste de haber salido de ahí- lo regaño-  
-no es momento para que me regañas mamá -dijo con media sonrisa-  
-mhp …mejor te llevo de una vez sasu -dijo tratando de seguir el juego-  
-mhp, que chistosa  
-haber levántate -le dio la mano para que se levantara-  
-y ahora como saldremos -dijo sasuke, al terminar de levantarse-  
-por la puerta baka -respondió hinata-  
-ajajá -se rio sasuke- pero si la cerraste con llave y se te acaba de caer por el alcantarillado  
-he ..se me habia olvidado jejeje  
-baka ahora que aremos  
-bueno no puedes romper la puerta, eres muy fuerte cierto  
-baka, si lo pudiera hacer no te estaría diciendo como vamos a salir, estoy muy débil como para derribarla-dijo desviando la mirada, en realidad no quería verse débil ante hinata-  
-ha y veo entonces  
-tendremos que esperar  
-esperar a que  
-a que itachi y sai nos saquen de aquí -dijo algo resignado-  
-y cuanto crees que se demoren en encontrarnos  
-mhp cuanto crees tu  
-mmm…-recordo como itachi seguia a sai por toda la mansion-creo que nos quedaremos un buen rato aquí cierto  
-si -termino el moreno al recordar también como solían ser sus hermanos-

Un rayo sonó sin contemplación.  
-haa -grito hinata al sentir el fuerte ruido, cosa que la desequilibro y junto con sasuke cayeron al piso, quedando ella encima de el, un sonrojo se formo en las mejillas de la ojiperla- gomene sasuke  
-vaya que eres baka-le respondió este con una sonrisa y de nuevo se sintió ese fuerte ruido, a lo que la morena se aferro al pecho de este tratando de protegerse, quizás le tenía miedo a los rayos, sasuke vio por la pequeña ventanilla de arriba que en realidad estaba lloviendo, y al parecer era una tormenta luego vio como la morena subía su rostro lleno de miedo y una vez mas se escucho el fuerte ruido, haciendo que la peliazul abrazara al azabache , el cual se sonrojo de sobremanera al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de hinata, sentía como los brazos de la chica lo envolvían -  
-hinata estas bien -pregunto con la mirada hacia otro lado, para que esta no viera el sonrojo de las mejillas de moreno-  
-si, solo que no me gustan los relámpagos -decía la chica levantándose un poco para ver a sasuke, el cual tenía la mirada hacia otro lado, aun así la chica pudo darse cuenta del sonrojo de este - sasuke estas bien -pregunto-estas rojo , tienes fiebre-dijo ingenua -  
-no..-no sabía que decir-es que pesas mucho-fue lo único que se le ocurrió-  
-mhp…así que peso mucho-se levanto y se arrodillo junto a el, cuando sintió de nuevo el ruido de el relámpago y se abrazo a si misma, para luego tomar con una mano el collar que tenia, nunca lo había mostrado fue un recuerdo de su madre, se lo dieron cuando nació y nunca se lo había quitado, sasuke vio como la chica estaba inundada en miedo y se sentó frente a ella -  
-hinata..-intento decir, sabia que lo de antes la habia echo enojar y que no volvería a refugiarse en sus brazos - tienes miedo..  
-yo ..-otro relámpago sonó si compasión por los oidos de hinata, se abrazo a ella misma u tomando el collar de su madre, dejando que unas lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas blancas-  
-hinata los siento no fue mi intención…si quieres puedes…-no termino ya que la chica se lanzo enzima de el , abrazándolo con fuerza, este le correspondió y también la abrazo, quizás así el seria de ayuda para ella, quizás el también podría calmarla y traerle paz a ella…si quizás el también pueda hacerlo….

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

La tormenta ya había pasado, y ambos se habían quedado dormidos, los rayos del sol empezaron a caer en el rostro de sasuke.  
-ha -despertó de a poco- me quede dormido…pero que…- sintió un peso sobre el, era hinata , también se había quedado dormida, un leve sonrojo se mostro en sus mejillas, cuando la chica empieza a moverse y levanta su rostro para encontrase con los ojos negros de sasuke-  
-sasuke …-lo miro estaba algo rojo, pero porque, luego se dio cuenta de que ella estaba junto a el, se habían quedado dormidos los dos juntos, el sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro- ha gomen no me di cuenta -se disculpaba la chica mientras se sentaba al lado del chico-  
-no…te disculpes…yo también me quede dormido-decía mientras desviaba la mirada-  
-jaja -se rio la peliazul, ante lo que sasuke la vio con extrañeza -  
-porque te ries-pregunto-  
-jaja..porque..estas rojo…-decía entre risas-  
-ha..-se dio vuelta para que la chica no lo viera -  
-estas mejor -pregunto la chica dejando las risas-  
-un poco-dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca-pero creo que sere capaz de caminar  
-etto..estas así por..-decía entre tartamudeos la peliazul-  
-falta de sangre-completo el azabache-no degusta cazar animales como mis hermanos  
-pero si no lo haces perderás todas tus fuerzas  
-y beber la sangre de animales-la idea no le gustaba mucho, el beber sangre de animales lo encontraba, indigno de el- no gracias-termino-  
-entonces como piensas que saldremos de aquí-le dijo con un puchero-  
-mhp..no lo se…pero…-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a hinata- podría beber sangre de otra parte-decia mientras observaba el cuello de hinata-  
-etto..sasuke..yo..-estaba totalmente nerviosa, y un sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas, no por el saber que el pelinegro se refería a beber de su sangre, sino mas bien por la cercanía de este con ella-  
-hueles bien hinata …-le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de esta, respirando sobre la piel blanca-  
-s..sasuke..-el sonrojo se apodero de todo su rostro, sintio como de a poco la cabeza le daba vueltas, nunca habia tenido a un chico tan cerca de ella-  
-y tu piel es muy suave -coloco su mano derecha en el cuello de la ojiperla, a lo que esta dio un pequeño salto-ajajá-comenzo a reir sasuke, a lo que dejo a una hinata entre nerviosa y confusa-  
-sasuke-dijo algo dudosa la chica-  
-si que eres fácil de engañar -dijo sasuke con una sonrisa burlona- acaso pensabas que tomaría de tu sangre-pregunto-  
-etto..yo..-el nerviosismo de unos segundos atrás aun le hacian efecto-  
-si lo pensabas cierto…si lo hiciera mis hermanos me matarían al haberte tocado sin su permiso, sobretodo sai que te protege mucho-dijo frunciendo el ceño en lo último, la sobreprotección de sai hacia hinata, no le gustaba mucho-  
-pero este es una circunstancia especial, como vamos a salir de aquí si no recuperas tus fuerzas  
-entonces me das el permiso para beber de tu sangre -dijo tomándole la barbilla, a lo que la morena se sonrojo-  
-cre..o que esa sería nuestra unica sa..lida , o podríamos esperar a que nos encuentren-dijo mientras se libraba de la atadura de sasuke-  
-mhp ..y esperas que ese par de tontos nos encuentre- dijo con una sonrisa - entonces tendrás que esperar un buen tiempo  
-no creo que itachi y sai se demoren en encontrarnos-se preguntaba la chica- deben de notar nuestra ausencia  
-mm… eso creo..aunque recordando..creo que se fueron de casería -dijo el azabache, mientras recordaba-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**  
Flash back  
-sasuke con sai nos vamos a cazar un tiempo, creo que volveremos mañana en la noche, no se muy bien , los animales están escaseando -decía itachi mientras salía de la mansión- no le hagas nada a hinata en nuestra ausencia  
-si sasuke, si me entero que le tocaste un solo pelo te mato-dijo sai con una mirada asesina-ahora yo la cuidare  
-mhp, si no tocare a tu adorada princesa sai -decía burlándose de este -  
-mas te vale -dijo con otra mirada asesina hacia sasuke, asi saliendo de la mansión-  
Fin flash back

**OoOoOoOo**  
-si creo que si, dijeron que volverían esta noche o quizás después -decía tranquilo en moreno-  
-que ¡-grito exaltada la chica- pero entonces como saldremos de aquí  
-nose  
-como nose, a diferencia tuya, a mi me da hambre mas a menudo-decia con un puchero-  
-si, tres veces al dia, si yo comiera esa cantidad de veces no estaria asi..y..tu no estarias tan bien como ahora-la miraba al cuello, a lo que la chica se lo cubrio con las manos- descuida no te tocare  
-entonces que hacemos  
-el unico plan que tenia se fue a la basura  
-a si cual era  
-el de antes y que no te gusto-decia apuntando a su cuello-  
-ha..pensándolo mejor, si es la única salida, nada cuesta hacer un sacrificio-pensaba la chica-  
-ahora que me fijo bien -decía el chico mirando fijamente el cuello de la chica, y se empezaba a acercar -  
-ha qué cosa  
-esto es ..-acerco su mano a el cuello de la morena-  
-sas..sasuke que haces -decia algo nerviosa la chica al momento que su cuerpo se tensaba por completo-entonces esta era la unica salida , de seguro no dolera, sera solo un momento-pensaba-no dolera-se trataba de tranquilizar ante lo que ella creia era lo inevitable, mientras cerraba los ojos-  
-de donde sacaste este collar - decía el moreno tomando el objeto nombrado-  
-he-dijo dudosa, mientras abría los ojos con cuidado -el collar, eso era lo que mirabas -los signos de pregunta estaban por toda su cabeza-era el collar el que miraba y yo que creia que ..ha que tonta-pensó-  
-si, donde lo encontraste-preguntaba curioso el azabache, creía haberlo visto antes, en otro lugar-  
-es de mi madre, me lo dieron cuando era pequeña …-decía mientras miraba con ternura el collar, que era un pequeño, el largo del collar era delgado y plateado, de el colgaba una pequeña figura redonda, totalmente plateada , con una gema en el centro , la cual era blanca , se parecia mucho a un diamante por su hermoso brillo-nunca me lo he quitado desde entonces  
-de tu madre , y ella esta..  
-muerta -termino la peliazul- nunca la conoci..pero se que fue una mujer muy buena-una sonrisa se presento en su rostro, seguida de una delgada lagrima que cruzo su mejilla, el recuerdo de su madre aun seguía presente, aunque no la conocía, en unos de sus tantos sueños podía lograr ver una figura femenina que la abrazaba, esos eran los unicos recuerdos que tenia de su madre-  
-lo siento no debi…-se disculpaba el moreno-  
-no es tu culpa sasuke- sonrio la chica, mientras que con su mano limpiaba -me pongo algo sentimental al recordarlo  
-entonces dices que lo tienes desde que eres pequeña  
-si..para que querías saber  
-es que ..creo haberlo visto en algún otro lugar -trataba de recordar- a si ya recuerdo, mi madre me lo mostro un dia, dijo que era un regalo para una amiga..pero no recuerdo cual era su nombre  
-he ..que tu madre lo tenía ..pero como..  
-no lo se..solo recuerdo eso…pero el collar es idéntico, su amiga era de otro clan ..cuál era el apellido-traba de recordar- hyuuga -concluyo-  
-he -dijo dudosa la morena-  
-si era hyuuga, aunque no recuerdo el nombre de la mujer  
-hyuuga pero si ese es ..  
-tu apellido-termino sasuke-  
-si etto..  
-ahora que recuerdo tu apellido aparecía en el tratado de paz que encontramos -miro a la chica-  
-si pero, es imposible que sea mi familia yo no soy un vampiro, o si no lo sabría no  
-si pero entonces como sale tu apellido en el tratado, no creo que sea por una falla ortográfica y además lo del collar, esto se está volviendo algo dudoso-decía el chico mientras se sobaba las sienes- hinata  
-si sasuke -la chica estaba tan confundida como el chico -  
-donde vives  
-en mi casa -respondió-  
-me refiero a que en qué lugar -una venita apareció en la frente del chico-  
-ha, vivo en tokyo, en lugar un poco alegado de la ciudad, más bien mi casa es como un templo, donde vivo con mi primo  
-con tu primo…solos -se impresiono ante la respuesta, una chica y un chico solos en una casa, ella vivía con un hombre-  
-si , el ha sido la única familia que tengo y ahora lo deje..solo-la cara de la ojiperla se entristeció al recordar a su primo-  
-ha , entonces no sabes nada sobre el resto de tu familia  
-no , neji a sido el único en mi vida  
-neji -el único en su vida, es que se puede tener una relación entre primos, no ella no me puede hacer esto, ha! pero que estoy pensando, me estoy poniendo celoso de su primo, pero si solo son primos, y yo no soy nada de ella-  
-ese el nombre de mi primo, el ha sido como mi guardián, me protegió siempre, no me dejaba salir a ningún lugar sola -se río- menos ahora que tanto le había insistido en venir y que no me pasaría nada..pero le falle…  
-no te preocupes, que nosotros fuimos los culpables, no te culpes por nosotros..mas bien por sai , que el fue quien te trago  
-pero sai no lo hacia con malas intensiones ..creo  
-mhp te parece bien el traerte para que te saquemos toda la sangre de tu cuerpo-levanto una ceja-  
-etto..no..-decía con una gotita en la frente- pero no me han hecho nada y se los agradezco, además que ahora que los conozco mas, me han comenzado a agradar  
-enserio-dijo dudoso el chico, ya que a nadie le podían agradar unos seres que viven de sangre-  
-si -sonrío la chica-  
-mhp..entonces tu primo es tu única familia y no sabes como murieron tus demás familiares  
-no, neji y yo vivimos en el templo desde muy pequeños y solo nos cuidaba una persona, era como nuestro abuelo, incluso yo lo trataba como si lo fuera, el vivía en el templo desde hace mucho y dejo que nos quedáramos, pero nunca supe como llegamos, y nunca nos contó mucho de su vida , solo hablaba con neji  
-entonces el murió.  
-si hace tres años murió en un accidente, aunque no se muy bien como murió, ya que neji no me lo quiso decir.  
-ya veo..entonces se podría decir que no sabes nada acerca de tu familia  
-si -dijo algo afligida- pero mi primo es el que sabe mas que yo, pero no me quiere decir nada, dice que los recuerdos me podrían hacer mal, aunque no lo entiendo por completo..-pesaba en las veces que le insistía a su primo sin respuesta alguna-  
-y nunca has sentido ansias por…sangre -termino, a lo que la chica lo miro con una gran sorpresa por la pregunta-  
-no…-dijo dudosa de su respuesta, pero había algo, un recuerdo de su niñez de la cual dudaba-  
-ese no, es un no negativo o un no dudoso - el chico se había percatado de la inseguridad de la chica la responder-  
-etto..no se como decirlo..no es que haya tenido ansias de sangre, mas bien lo llamaría curiosidad  
-he..curiosidad, como curiosidad  
-es que una vez , cuando era pequeña con mi primo fuimos a jugar cerca del templo mientras mi abuelo no estaba, y mi primo se cayo y se raspillo la pierna y los brazos, estaba todo ensangrentado, yo no sabia que hacer mi abuelo se demoraría un poco mas en llegar, asi que me quede al lado de el esperando a que llegara, pero neji me dijo que me fuera a la entrada para esperar a el abuelo, a lo cual me nege y me quede al lado suyo, pero…  
-pero que  
-pero sentí algo, cuando creí ver un leve tono rojo en los ojos de mi primo mientras miraba su sangre por el suelo, moví la cabeza hacia donde el miraba y sentí que algo en mi boca se movía, era como un impulso a tocar la sangre, después sentí como mi primo me tomaba la cara con una de sus manos y me miraba fijamente , pude notar como el me miro con algo de terror, logre escuchar un no en un susurro de sus labios, pero no se si fue eso o solo fue el soplido del viento, luego llego nuestro abuelo, que miraba a neji con unos ojos llenos de preocupación, me dijo que me fuera a mi cuarto y se llevo a neji a su cuarto  
-mhp, asi que te dieron ganas de probarla  
-no..n..o se si sean ga..nas pe..ro -decía nerviosa la chica, ya que ella también estaba empezando a sospechar, pero como es que ella pudo haberse metido en algo así, con vampiros , seres que solo se creen reales en los cuantos de hadas, mitología , artes negras y todas esas cosas que ella no entendía mucho y que también creía eran falsas, pero ahora estaba en la mansión de ellos, de vampiros reales, no son unas ilusiones mías, son reales, pero como yo también puedo ser una de ellos si nunca he tenido esta vida, nunca he tenido que beber sangre para poder sentirme satisfecha-todo esto pasaba por su mente, esto había sido algo grande para ella, no podía procesar toda esa información, las dudas que ahora tenia de ella misma-  
Mientras en el bosque  
-sai se fue por la izquierda-decía itachi en un susurro-  
-bien- con una gran velocidad, se dirigió a su presa, mas bien dicho hacia su objetivo, ya que los dos hermanos se disponían a capturar a su objetivo y obligarle a que dijera sus motivos que lo llevaban a estar en sus territorios-lo tenemos -ambos se encontraban acorralando a su "presa"-  
-que haces e nuestros territorios-decía itachi hacia su objetivo el cual estaba completamente cubierto por una capucha negra, no se podía ver nada de su rostro-es de mala educación interrumpir cuando uno esta comiendo-solo silencio fue lo que recibió itachi como respuesta-  
-contesta intruso, que hacías merodeando por nuestros territorios-amenazaba sai a lo que como anteriormente paso solo recibió silencio como repuesta-  
-veo que no te vamos a poder hacer hablar por las buenas-decía itachi tomando algo de respiración profunda para poder atacarlo, igualmente hacia su hermano, pero al hacerlo algo e lo impidió, fue el olor de ese intruso, su esencia era diferente a la de cualquier humano era..-  
-entonces será por las malas -termino sai, dirigiéndose hacia el encapuchado, a lo que sintió la voz de su hermano detenerlo-  
-sai detente -dijo itachi con tono neutro-el es …  
-un vampiro-termino el encapuchado-  
-que -dijo sai -el es uno de nosotros pregunto-  
-si su aroma no es humano, y dispersa un leve olor a sangre, pero también es de …  
-animales -termino por segunda vez el encapuchado-  
-veo que ahora si quieres hablar -se formo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del pelinegro mayor-  
-no estoy aquí por ustedes -hablo-  
-entonces por quien estas aquí, debe de ser alguien importante como para que te atrevas a venir aquí-hablaba itachi mientras se acercaba-  
-si lo es, y tengo la leve sospecha de que esta por estos alrededores  
-y te podemos ayudar -sai, mostraba su sonrisa falsa-  
-no creo que sea de su incumbencia-avanzo a paso lento ignorando a los dos hermanos-  
-pero que te crees!-sai se enojo- estos son nuestros territorios, no puedes pasear por aquí como si fuera tu casa  
-mhp-siguió caminando-  
-me lo cargo-dijo sai mientras corría al lado del intruso-  
-detente sai-dijo itachi, a lo que este solo obedeció , mientras que caminaba hacia estos dos- al menos podrías decirnos tu nombre, soy el que tiene que proteger este lugar, para seguridad de mis hermanos, no puedo dejar que gente ande paseando por aquí, y creo que tu lo sabes de sobra, no  
-si se los dijo me dejaran buscar por aquí-pregunto-  
-y nos los dirás  
-si solo así puedo buscar por aquí, ni modo, mi nombre es…..

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la mansión  
- pero si sentiste las ganas de tocarla, no crees que es algo sospechoso-dijo el azabache-  
-no lo había tomado en cuenta, pero como es que puede ser…dijo es ilógico, como podria ser yo un vampiro…  
-mhp… tienes razon, pero lo que no me queda claro es o del apellido, no hay otras personas que tengan el mismo apellido que el tuyo cierto  
-bu..eno no, neji y yo somos los únicos con ese apellido..  
-mhp..ya veo, además el otro es el sabaku no y el nuestro…se ve que el problema giraba entre las tres familias no crees..  
-s..si -sabaku no, solo conozco a una solo persona con es apellido y es gaara, ahora que lo pienso , gaara me dijo que era un cazador, será verdad que soy un vampiro, y si lo soy que me pasara, es que tendré que vivir en una mansión y bebiendo sangre de animales , no puede ser, no , no quiero esa clase de vida, pero y como dice el contrato, la unión entre esos dos clanes parara la pelea terminara para siempre, si es así yo seré la que pueda terminar con todo esto, no estaré siendo egoísta al pensar solo en mi, no se que hacer, pero no tengo a neji para que me ayude, debería de tomar esta decisión yo sola, pero tengo que pensarlo, además no tengo la necesidad de beber sangre, no me salen colmillos, como podría hacer yo la unión, si no tengo características propias de ellos, esto es muy complicado, que hago -la ojiperla estaba completamente confusa, sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz-y si les pido ayuda a ellos, me comprenderán o me verán como una loca que se cree uno de ellos, pero son demasiadas coincidencias….  
-he…hinata, estas aquí-le dijo pasando la mano delante de sus ojos, a lo que ella reacciona-  
-que..yo …solo…-no sabía si decírselo o no-  
-ahora que recuerdo el cazador de la otra vez, no dijo que era del clan sabaku no, ese es el otro clan que aparecía en el pacto…tu lo conoces cierto, hinata  
-etto ..yo si lo conozco es mi mejor amigo en el instituto..bueno con los demas…pero el fue eel primero que conocí…sabe mucho acerca de mi..pero yo no sabia que el fuera un…cazador, nunca me lo habia contado  
-es tu amigo…-el la conoce de hace mucho y yo no se nada de ella, pero que pienso como podria ella querer hablar de su vida conmigo, un ser que solo quiere tomar su sangre y saciar su hambre, ella nunca querrá contarme su vida, pero que estoy diciendo si yo no siento nada por ella, como podría yo sentir algo por ella , es una simple humana, no está a mi altura, pero ahora comenzamos a sospechar de eso, ni aunque se diera el caso, no puede el sentir algo asi, el tener sentimientos , desde ahora no me preocupare mas por ella , y si ella es la que servirá para unir a los cazadores y vampiros creo que es muy conveniente para mi, y mis hermanos, eso solo la tomare como la que nos ayudara a traer tranquilidad a mis hermanos, si eso hare - entonces serias capaz de cumplir con el pacto que hemos leído…  
-bueno…yo, no lo se , además gaara te odia, los odia a los tres, no creo que quiera , además que ya nos dijo que no lo haría  
-pero tu eres su amiga ,cierto-dijo con un tono frío- podrías tratar de convencerlo, el de seguro te escuchara  
-podría ser, pero….  
-es que no serias capaz de hacerlo  
-no lo se…

**OoOoOoOoOo**  
En el bosque  
-mi nombre es neji  
-así que neji, y que es lo que buscas -pregunto el mayor-  
-no me habías dicho que solo te tendría que decir el nombre , lo de ahora no tendría porque respondértelo, cierto-respondió-  
-mhp, eres listo muchacho, pero no crees que si nosotros lo sabemos podríamos ayudarte  
-ayudarme, como se que su intención es ayudarme, no los conozco, al menos podrías decirme sus nombres también, no  
-claro, para que querríamos ocultarlos, nosotros somos del clan uchiga, mi nombre es itachi uchiga, y el otro es mi hermano, sai uchiga, y nos falta uno, pero lo hemos dejado en casa  
-y el se llama  
-su nombre es sasuke, sasuke uchiga  
-uchiga , he, el famoso clan de vampiros que quiso hacer un pacto con los cazadores y que por eso todo su clan fue destruido, no sabía que hubieran quedado algunos sobrevivientes  
-así que sabes tanto, dime muchacho de que clan eres  
-mhp, no habíamos dicho que no mas preguntas  
-eres único muchacho-río- se ve que tiene que irse con cuidado contigo, pero sabes algo, tu búsqueda será en vano  
-he, porque dices eso  
-porque, si hubiera alguien en mis territorios lo sabría de inmediato, como lo hice contigo  
-ya veo, pero aun así me dejaras buscar-pregunto-  
-vaya que eres insistente, ahora resulta que te darán ganas de dar un paseo por aquí- se apoyo en un arbol- pues no lo te lo podre permitir  
-y porque no, si soy uno de ustedes  
-de nosotros, ni siquiera te hemos visto el rostro, como podríamos confiar en ustedes  
-y como podría yo el confiar en ustedes  
-muy listo, pero como ya te dije antes, te aseguro que no hay nadie por aquí , solo mis hermanos y yo  
-es que piensas que soy tonto  
-he, de que hablas  
-que desde que empeze a hablar contigo he sentido cuatro presencias, y como me has dicho aquí solo estan tu y tus hermanos, hay alguien infiltrado en tus territorios, como es que pudo pasar eso-decia con arrogancia-  
-he, un cuarto, vaya que eres listo y entonces sospechas que el que buscas es el cierto  
-es lo mas seguro no, y dime quien es al que ocultas  
-mhp, porque debería de decírtelo, tan solo eres un intruso aquí  
-entonces, como hago para que no me tomes de esa manera  
-dime de que clan eres y muéstrate  
-bueno mi clan es el hyuuga-decía mientras se quitaba la capucha de encima, unos ojos perla se mostraron y una larga cabellera castaña, su piel era blanca como la nieve- el clan que fue destruido junto con el de ustedes  
-asi que hyuuga, he , y a quien buscas  
-eso no se si podría el decírselos  
-mhp, porque cabe la ligera sospecha de que a la que estas buscando, podrimos conocerla  
-he, entonces ustedes la tienen-dijo mirando a itachi-  
-asi que era ella a la que buscabas, no me lo esperaba, asi que hinata nos tenia algo escondido, y mira que secretito-dijo con media sonrisa-  
-devuélvemela de inmediato uchiga-el ojiperla lo tomo por la camisa, acorralándolo en el tronco del arbol-si no lo haces, no saldrás muy bien parado  
-que valiente-dijo sai colocandose detrás de neji, con una espada corta cerca del cuello de este- no te olvides que yo tambien estoy aquí  
-lo unico que quiero es que me la devuelvan, solo eso-dijo mientras soltaba a itachi-  
-porque es tan importante para ti-dijo el pelinegro menor-  
-es mi prima , es lo unico que me queda, soy el que tiene que protegerla-apreto sus puños-y le he fallado  
-asi que son primos, es una razon de peso, pero ahora empiezo a sospechar algo entre todo esto, es que quieren algo con nosotros, no me digas que esta con los cazadores, y ahora quieres meterte con nosotros para que bajemos la guardia  
-que -el castaño quedo helado ante lo dicho por el pelinegro mayor-  
-esto es muy sospechoso, primero sai encuentra a esta niña, y la trae a nuestro hogar, y despues se aparece el cazador y casi mata a uno de nosotros, y por ultimo, ahora llegas sin mas a nuestros territorios , como no se que es un plan entre ustedes y los cazadores-dijo itachi-  
-pero, y por que dices todas estas cosas ahora, no me vendria en nada el unirme a los cazadores, ellos quieren exterminar a cada uno de nosotros , no quieren dejar a ninguno vivo, y te lo dijo porque ya he tenido un mal entendido con ellos  
-haci que también te han caído encima, entonces como es que hinata nos ha estado ocultando todo esto, el que ella fuera una hyuuga , y por lo que se es la ultima que queda de su clan junto contigo  
-bueno es por que ella…  
-es que me estas dando la razon a lo que te dije, con tu silencio  
-no , no es eso, es solo que es algo difícil de explicar  
-adelante somos todo oidos  
-bueno se los dire, pero quiero verla primero-reclamo el castaño-  
-entonces lo hablaremos en la casa todos juntos  
-he…quiero que no sean duros con ella, no le dijan nada hasta que todos estemos juntos y comience a contarles todo-pidio en ojiperla-  
-bueno sera como tu digas , además que no tenemos nada en contra de ella, pero se consiente en lo que te voy a decir, ella es nuestra sirvienta, ella lo ha aceptado, y eso por el momento no va a cambiar  
-su sirvienta, pero como es que …ahora que lo pienso, como es que la encontraron , si no sospechaban que fuera una de nosotros  
-ha , no me des el crédito a mi, dáselo a sai , que fue el quien la trago a la mansión y nos dijo todo eso de que fuera nuestra sirvienta, el fue el de la gran idea-dijo con tono burlón , hacia su hermano-  
-asi que tu fuiste el de la idea, he-el castaño se giro y le dio una mirada asesina a sai-  
-si, he sido yo, pero no te enojes hombre, que fue sin intención mala en absoluto  
-he, no me digas que solo querías una sirvienta en la casa para que los cuidara-decía con ironía-no serás un condenado pervertido, no, si me entero que le has tocado un solo pelo, estás muerto uchiga  
-yo..o no le he hecho nada te lo ju..ro-dicia el chico con una gotita en la frente-  
-mas te vale uchiga  
-entonces nos vamos hyuuga -decía itachi caminando en dirección a la mansión-  
-vamos-dijeron al unisonó sai y neji y los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la mansión-  
-uchiga quiero que te quede en claro que, no dejare que hinata sea su sirvienta por mas tiempo  
-eso solo lo puede decir ella hyuuga

**oOoOoOoOOoOo**

En la mansión  
-asi que esta es la mansión de los uchiga, es impresionante, como me lo esperaba del tan aclamado clan-decia el castaño, mientras veia la mansión-  
-vaya que te has asombrado por esta casita  
-he, casita, pero si es inmensa  
-es solo la mitad de la principal, pero ahora se podria decir que es la mas grande, ya que la otra a quedado totalmente destruida  
-uchiga -decia neji con un tono mas serio- has sabido el motivo, el por cual, el pacto de paz, ha resultado completamente un desastre  
-no me entere de nada, en tan solo unos instantes, ya se habia formado la guerra y estaba luchando junto con mi padre-dijo en el mismo tono-  
-asi que los unicos sobrevivientes del clan uchiga no saben nada de la razon por la cual esto salio esto mal  
-he, es que tu sabes esa razon-pregunto el uchiga intrigado-  
-no lo tengo claro, solo tengo sospechas de ello, pero..  
-pero que  
-podrias ayudarme en ello, ya que tiene que ver con tu clan  
-he, con nosotros  
-si- reafirmo el castaño- pero antes aclaremos las cosas, con mi prima, no se como lo tomara  
-he, pero no se supone que ella ya lo sabe-decia algo confundido en pelinegro mayor-  
-mejor entremos , ya te enteraras de todo  
-oigan, no los encuentro a ninguno de los dos-decia sai desde la puerta-  
-he, como que no los encuentras, y ha que hora has entrado-decia el mayor de los hermanos-  
-bueno esque ustedes se quedaon parados y me aburria, asi que entre y ya  
-como hinata no estaba en esta casa  
-si, la hemos dejado aquí con sasuke, he sasuke  
-maldito-dijeron al unisono sai y neji-  
-si le ha tocado un solo pelo no lo dejo con vida, uchiga-decia el castaño, mientras apuntaba al mayor-  
-pero ese sasuke, como es que ..no creo que el hay sido capaz de…  
-ni lo dijas itachi, que si le hizo algo, la hermandad se va a la mierda, y lo mato, incluso antes que neji  
-bueno -suspiro itachi- dejémonos de palabras y busquémoslos aho…-he -itachi se detuvo-  
-que pasa uchiga  
-ya se donde están-dijo con una sonrisa picara-pero ese sasuke no pierde el tiempo, no?, no dijo yo, ya me la veia con los ojitos con que la miraba  
-que, pero que dices itachi, que ojitos-decia sai con una venita en la frente-  
-eso mimo dijo uchiga  
-no es nada, ya lo veran ustedes- sai y neji quedaron llenos de dudas, no entendian lo que el uchiga mayor quizo decir-  
-y donde esta itachi, dilo de una vez  
-están en el sótano  
-que , en el sótano -sai se enfado entero- ese se ha pasado-dijo mientras corria al dicho lugar-  
-donde esta eso uchiga-reclamo el ojiperla-  
-ven sígueme hyuuga, pero no le hagas nada a mi hermano hasta que se explique, si -dijo el mayor , caminando hacia la mansión-  
-bien uchiga, pero si le hizo algo a mi prima, no se lo perdonare, además ella..  
-hum-miro de reojo hacia atrás, viendo como el castaño apretaba sus puños-  
-nada..no es nada, llévame con ella-bajo la mirada-  
-sasuke!-grito sai, mientras derribaba la puerta- te voy a matar, condenado!  
-sai-dijeron al unisonó hinata y sasuke-  
-que le hiciste desgraciado!-dijo sai tomando por la camisa a el azabache-  
-pero que haces sai -decia sasuke tratando de liberarse de su hermano-yo no he hecho nada  
-sai suéltalo-rogaba hinata, al ver como sai miraba a sasuke con odio-está muy débil, no me ha hecho anda , onegai déjalo  
-sai suéltalo de una vez -se escucho la voz de itachi desde la puerta ahora destrozada-  
-grh, esta bien-solto de un golpe al moreno-pero no te salvaras sasuke  
-pero que te traes sai, por que este número-pregunto sasuke sorprendido-  
-estas bien sasuke-pregunto hinata mientras se acercaba a el azabache-  
-si, solo estoy algo mareado- decia sasuke mientras se sentaba en el piso-pero que le pasa a sai, y porque ella es tan amable conmigo, debería de odiarme, argh, por que -se reclamaba el chico-  
-sasuke quieres venir a la sala, tu también hinata-dijo itachi mientras se daba la vuelta para salir-  
-esta bien -dijo la ojiperla-ven sasuke-le ofreció la mano-  
-yo puedo solo-dijo tajante el moreno mientras se levantaba con dificultad, a lo que la morena solo se sorprendió-  
-no seas necio sasuke, ven que te ayudo-dijo la chica mientras colocaba la mano de sasuke en su hombro, para ayudarlo a caminar -  
-yo lo ayudo hinata-dijo sai , colocando el brazo de sasuke en su hombro y dejando a la chica a un lado- no quiero que te haga nada-y le dirigió una mirada asesina a sasuke-  
-pero que te traes sai, estas muy extraño, además que fue eso de llegar gritando y casi me golpeas-reclamaba el azabache-  
-y agradece que no lo hice sasuke-dijo en pelinegro-  
-he, y eso porque?  
-porque?, te parece poco el haber estado con hinata encerrados en el sótano desde quien sabe cuándo  
-bueno eso no fue porque yo quisiera, es que nos quedamos encerrados y cómo ves no estoy en la mejor de las condiciones, no le he hecho nada, ni quien quisiera hacerlo hombre-decia sasuke excusándose con su hermano-  
-mas te vale sasuke-dijo mientras salían de la habitación, dejando a una peliazul atrás, la cual parecía no tener la mejor de las caras-  
-he, porque no quiso que lo ayudara, y que fue eso ultimo que dijo, es que piensa que soy fea, ahora esta muy frio conmigo, desde hace unas horas que lo está, pero que le hice-se reprochaba la morena- porque ahora me está siendo indiferente , será que le he dicho algo que lo incomodara, no puede ser en qué momento, de seguro ni cuenta me di cuando lo dije , con lo despistada que soy, creo que tendré que pedirle disculpas cuando este mejor-se decía mientras salía de el sótano-  
-hinata ven-se escucho la voz de itachi proveniente de el salón-  
-si-dijo la chica apurando el paso-que es lo que sucede-decía entrando a la habitación-  
-hinata-dijo el castaño, mientras veía entrar a su prima-  
-neji-dijo en un susurro la chica-neji!-se lanzo a los brazos de su primo-

**Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

-Neji -decía hinata mientras abrazaba a su primo, y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-  
-hinata-respondió mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos-te encuentras bien, estos no te han hecho nada-preguntaba algo angustiado-  
-no, estoy muy bien neji-se limpio las lagrimas-pero que haces aquí, ellos son y tu..-pregunto confundida-  
-descuida ellos no me hicieron nada, ni aunque quisieran-dijo esto último en tono de burla el castaño-  
-cuidado con lo que dices hyuuga-dijo itachi con una venita en la frente-  
-no te preocupes hinata ahora yo estoy aquí, nada malo te pasara-la miro a los ojos-  
-pero como…tú ya sabes que ellos…bueno son..-decía nerviosa la chica-  
-vampiros-termino neji-  
-si…entonces lo sabes ,pero como -decía sorprendida la chica-  
-eso te lo diré ahora hinata-la miro a los ojos -  
-si, hinata, hasta yo no termino de comprender algunas cosas-decía itachi sentándose-siéntense-ordeno-  
-bien, así me explicaran quien es ese, y que hace en la casa-frunció el ceño el azabache, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano mayor, y sai en el otro lado- será el primo de hinata, pero que hace aquí, y vino con ellos, esto es muy sospechoso, bueno al menos ahora me enterare de todo-pensaba el moreno-  
-bien, primero, lo primero, sasuke, el es neji hyuuga, del clan hyuuga, lo encontramos en el bosque y nos dijo que estaba buscando a alguien por nuestros territorios y resulto que ese alguien era hinata-decía itachi, con las manos entre lazadas-  
-ha?, la está buscando-pregunto el azabache-  
-si, no sabemos aun la razón porque hinata no nos dijo nada de esto, y más importante, porque no podemos saber lo que ella en realidad es, y claro luego de eso viene lo demás-termino itachi-  
-hinata siéntate al lado mío, quiero que escuches con atención lo que voy a decir y por favor no digas nada hasta que haya terminado, si-le rogo su primo-  
-ha..i neji -respondió la chica, sentándose al lado de su primo-  
-bien hyuuga habla-dijo itachi, viendo fijamente a neji y hinata que estaban frente a ellos-  
-bien -se sentó el castaño- quiero que me escuchen, por favor , no me gusta explicar las cosas dos veces  
-lo que digas hyuuga-termino el pelinegro-  
-como saben el clan hyuuga a sido una de los más prestigiosos junto con el de ustedes, antes de que sucediera todo lo del pacto, nosotros vivíamos en paz, bueno por lo menos eso creíamos, no sabía mucho del tratado, ya que yo era muy pequeño y no me dejaban inmiscuirme en eso, pero tenía claro que esto iba a terminar con todas las diferencias entre los vampiros y los cazadores, cuando llego el día , algo salió mal se formo la guerra, todo era un caos, nuestros padres nos llevaron a un orfanato lejos de todo, no supe nada, hasta que llegue al templo de nuestro abuelo, y él se encargo de nosotros, el también era uno de nosotros , pero falleció cuando uno de los cazadores nos ataco, desde ese momento he tenido que encargarme del cuidado de hinata yo solo, pensé que podía llevar una vida tranquila llevándola al colegio, que conociera a más gente y nunca supiera esto, pero ahora es inevitable, ahora que somos los último de nuestro clan, no puedo seguir ocultándoselo  
-que, como es que se lo ocultabas si, por ser como nosotros tenían que haber vivido de sangre todo este tiempo, lo que quieres decir es que ella no sabe nada-pregunto itachi-  
-si ella no sabe nada..ella no sabe que es un vampiro-eso ultimo cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre a peliazul-  
-que yo soy un vampiro…no puede ser…-la chica quedo choqueada-  
-pero cómo es posible que ella no sepa nada, es imposible-dijo sasuke, igualmente sorprendido por lo que había dicho neji-  
-es por esto-neji se acerco a hinata y le tomo el cuello, donde saco el collar que esta traía - esto es un tipo de sello que le dieron a nuestra familia para poder pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos, y también hace que el que lo porta no se le haga necesario tomar sangre, pero cuando se le retire, es posible que no tenga energías ni para mantenerse en pie y muera después de un día, por eso es que no han podido saber lo que es ella en verdad, y por eso mismo la he buscado tanto, desde que supe que se había perdido la busque, uno de sus amigos me llamo diciendo que se había perdido en el bosque durante la noche, lo mas antes posible llegué con ellos y les dije que ella estaba bien en casa, que se había encontrado con un familiar y volvió , claro ellos no me lo creyeron , porque saben que hinata no se iría sin decir nada a nadie, pero los pude convencer, y después empecé a buscarla me era muy confuso encontrarla, pero recordé el collar  
-he?, y eso que tiene que ver con que la hayas podido encontrar-pregunto el azabache menor-  
-que cuando estos están separados se pueden encontrar el uno con el otro, cuando estos son separados no pasa nada en absoluto, pero cuando uno de los portadores quiere encontrar al otro estos empiezan a llamarse entre ellos como si fuera un rastreador

-así que de esa manera la encontraste-dijo itachi-  
-si y una vez tuve el camino seguro, solo faltaba guiarme por su presencia y ya estaba claro que lo que más me guío fue su presencia ,ya que existe un collar mas , se podría decir que son tres pero solo dos se le fueron otorgados a mi familia, el otro creo que debe de seguir con su dueño, claro que eso ni yo lo sé quizá haya muerto en la guerra pero, mi abuelo sospechaba algo de eso, claro el no se creía de que así como así haya comenzado toda esta disputa y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y comenzó a investigar por su cuenta, a mi me decía todo lo que averiguaba por si algún día el ya no estuviera con nosotros , pero me ha dado grandes pistas sobre eso  
-entonces, dices que tan solo por ese collar no sabíamos quien era en realidad-dijo itachi-no es muy creíble  
-si-afirmo-  
-pero entonces como es que yo pude saber lo que eras  
-simple porque yo me lo quite al entrar en estos territorios

- y ahora que ya la has encontrado que es lo que harás?-pregunto el uchiga mayor-  
-no lo sé exactamente, hace unos días los cazadores se enteraron donde vivíamos y han estado por los alrededores buscándonos, si volvemos lo más seguro es que nos atraparan y asesinaran-bajo la mirada-  
-entonces no tienen dónde ir-levanto una ceja el pelinegro-  
-si, pero ya encontrare un lugar donde pueda ocultarla, bueno mientras lo convenzo  
-convencer a quien-pregunto el azabache-  
-a gaara-dijo el castaño- él es el líder por así decir de los cazadores, ya que su familia antes lo era, pero hay alguien detrás de él, pero se niega a decirme su identidad, aunque creo que si lo convenzo podremos hacer de nuevo el pacto de paz y así terminar con esto de una vez-la mirada de neji se veía convencida-  
- así que hay alguien que gaara protege, debe de ser el que le da las órdenes a todos-dijo el moreno-  
-es los más seguro, pero no son muchos, según lo que él me ha dicho son solo cinco en total, dos mujeres y tres hombres, solo conozco a gaara y a una de las mujeres , los demás no tengo ni la más remota idea quienes son  
-pero, entonces gaara quiere destruirlos a ustedes también-pregunto el azabache menor- no era el amigo de hinata, no paraba de decir que la protegería-el pelinegro recordó el encuentro con el pelirrojo, el cual solo quería proteger a hinata, pero porque si el sabia que ella era un vampiro o eso suponía al saber que neji ya lo conocía, o será que él no lo sabe y por eso la quiere proteger sabiendo que ella solo es una víctima en todo esto , es que al final ellos tendrán que juntarse para poder terminar con esta guerra de una vez, ellos tendrán que casarse, los dos, la simple idea no le gustaba, pero porque si la chica era una simple humana hasta ya unos días, porque le importaría eso a él , es que le había agarrado cariño a ella, o era otra cosa , no nada de eso era posible, el se prometió el olvidarse de ella, esto no le tiene que afectar , pero entonces porque lo hacía, porque no le gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera con alguien más que no fuera él, si ella no lo miraba de otra manera nunca lo aceptaría por ser lo que es, por ser un vampiro, aunque ahora ella es lo mismo que el, cuál sería la diferencia, ahora nada podría impedirle el acercársele a ella, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ello, era su oportunidad-una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de ojinegro-  
-si, se que gaara está algo confundido, pero debe de ser por la persona a la cual oculta a la que ni yo conozco, pero no creo que tenga buenas intenciones-su mirada se volvió muy seria, y miro de reojo a hinata la cual estaba con una cara de confusión-  
-no lo puedo creer-pensaba la ojiluna-yo soy…. yo soy un vampi..ro, n..no puede ser , debe de ser mentira, debo estar soñando, pero no….es real, soy un vampiro, pero porque , yo no quiero..no..no…no..yo no-una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, realmente estaba desesperada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado-  
-hinata estas bien- pregunto el castaño-  
-ne..ji y..o no-se lanzo a los brazos de su primo, el era como su hermano, la persona que la acompaño toda su infancia, solo quería estar a su lado y volver a su vida de antes , su vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, sin..Vampiros, sin nada de esto- neji dime..que es mentira -los tres hermanos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras, nunca creyeron que a hinata le afectara tanto esto-dime que es un mal sueño y que aun sigo en casa  
-hinata -el ojiluna estaba tan desconcertado como los tres hermanos ya que no pensó que esta noticia la afectara tanto- lamento no habértelo dicho antes es que ..yo solo quería que tuvieras una vida normal lejos de estos problemas, pero creo que no pudo ser así, hinata solo te pido que lo tomes con calma tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar  
-pero yo no quiero ser…  
-un vampiro -termino sasuke- mhp no sabía que nos tenias tanto miedo hinata, después de vivir con tres de ellos - al ver el miedo que sentía hinata ante el pensamiento de tener que ser un vampiro como él, creyó que ella nunca comprendería la vida de ellos, quizás se había equivocado con ella, quizás ella sea una más del montón que nunca vera el sufrimiento por el cual ellos han pasado, quizás esta sea la razón por la cual no pueden estar con los humanos, porque ellos nunca lograran comprender lo que ellos han pasado y ,lo que tendrán que pasar , ya que están condenados a vivir por la eternidad, en la oscuridad, en la soledad, en un rincón del mundo alejado de lo que podría ser la felicidad, si para ellos la felicidad, la alegría, y el amor, estaba negada nunca podrán sentir eso, pero por un instante creyó haber sentido algo así, algo, aunque hubiera sido por unos instantes , creyó haber sentido un poco de felicidad al estar junto a ella, sintió esa tranquilidad que no había sentido desde que se quedaron solos en el mundo, pero ahora ella no quería ser uno de ellos, aunque ya lo fuera, eso solo le decía que nunca podría estar a su lado, quizás solo fue lastima lo que sintió por él, "pena" , no lo podía creer, lo último que quería que sintieran por él era pena, acaso se estaba burlando de él? es que en este tiempo que has estado con nosotros no ha sido nada, solo nos has tenido lastima o habías afrontado la realidad de que solo eras nuestro alimento, entonces debimos haber terminado contigo desde el momento en el que llegaste - la rabia de sasuke exploto- y tú que decías comprender…-el rostro de hinata había cambiado a uno de sorpresa y miedo al ver a sasuke tan enojado, a lo que el azabache se dio cuenta-olvídalo mejor deberían irse de aquí -se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta- podríamos ser peligrosos -dijo recalcando lo último, y salió de la habitación, dejando a una hinata impactada-  
-lo siento , sasuke es un poco impulsivo y creo que se tomo un poco mal todo esto-decía itachi-  
-un poco -respondió neji-bueno eso es lo de menos, aunque sí ha sido un poco impertinente en hablarle de esa manera a hinata  
-no neji , yo tengo la culpa- se acomodo mejor al lado de su primo- lo siento- dio una leve reverencia-  
-hinata ya dije que la culpa la tenía sasuke, no tienes porque..  
-no , el tiene la razón, no debí decir esas cosas, he vivido aquí con ustedes desde hace poco tiempo pero les había tomado algo de afecto, ustedes me protegieron, me cuidaron, y yo les pago con mi desprecio , creo que todo lo que dije sonó algo hiriente para ustedes, es que todo esto para mi es nuevo y no sé cómo tomarlo he vivido como una humana durante todo este tiempo y ser un vampiro de un día para otro es un cambio radical en mi vida, aun no lo puedo creer , pero sé que mi primo dice la verdad y tendré que afrontarlo, solo les pido que me disculpen por mi comportamiento-la chica había reflexionado en el momento en el que sasuke había hablado, estaba tan asustada por la noticia que no se dio cuenta que inconscientemente dañaba a los que la rodeaban, no había tomado en cuenta todo lo que ellos había hecho por ella , si su destino era ese lo afrontaría-  
-bien , y ahora que harán -pregunto el pelinegro mayor-  
-nos iremos a esconder de los cazadores , y bueno..creo que ha llegado el tiempo de que hinata se convierta-dijo el castaño mientras miraba a su prima, y esta tenía la mirada firme, al perecer había tomado una decisión-  
-pero hay un pequeño problema-dijo itachi-  
-he?, cual?  
-que hinata es nuestra sirvienta en estos momentos y bueno…ahora para siempre, ya que sabemos que es una de nosotros  
-que, pero si….-decía el castaño -  
-ellos tienen razón neji, yo me ofrecí a serlo, pero ahora esto no podría cambiarse itachi-sama  
-sama, porque el sama hinata -decía neji algo enojado-  
-bueno porque yo soy su sirvienta y…  
-y nada, ahora nadie es más que tu eres miembro del más prestigioso clan de vampiros en el mundo, junto con el uchiga, así que puedes llamarlo por su nombre de pila, están a la misma altura ahora, bien hinata -sentencio el chico-  
-hai neji, no les molesta -pregunto la ojiluna a los hermanos-  
-no para nada hina- sonrió en ojinegro mayor-  
-y eso de hina - levanto una ceja el castaño-  
-es solo una manera de decir neji -dijo con una gotita en la frente hinata, ya que se había dado cuenta de que a su primo no le gustaba que la llamaran así-  
-mhp , pero les dijo desde ya , no se tomen atribuciones innecesarias con hinata, ahora ella es de nuevo la princesa del clan hyuuga, y yo la cuidare , así que sobre lo de la sirvienta , pueden irlo olvidando, ella no les servirá a ustedes desde ahora, es una suerte de que la haya encontrado antes de que ustedes hubieran probado su sangre  
-y pensar que me perdí de algo tan delicioso-dijo sai en un suspiro, a lo que la chica solo se sonrojo-  
-pero neji..-decía la peliazul en un intento de reproche-  
-pero nada, aunque haya dado su palabra, no puedo permitir que usted siga con esta labor-decía tajante el ojiperla-  
-hyuuga -interrumpió en pelinegro- podrían quedarse en mi mansión, tenemos muchas habitaciones , no habrá ningún problema en que se queden-decía el mayor-  
-he ..itachi…-dijo la chica algo sorprendida-  
-uchiga, tú crees que dejare que hinata se quede en una mansión con tres hombres a su alrededor-decía el chico con una venita en la frente- a diferencia de ustedes yo si pienso  
-vamos hombre que tiene de malo, además tu estarás aquí para protegerla, no?- reclamaba el pelinegro mayor-  
-si, déjala quedarse hyuuga, con estos dos me voy a volver loco-decía con un puchero sai-hace falta una mujer y hina-chan lo ocupa muy bien-sonrió-  
-arigato sai -decía la peliazul con un leve sonrojo-  
-hinata tu quieres quedarte en este lugar -pregunto el castaño a su prima-  
-yo si quiero quedarme, me he acostumbrado a vivir con ellos, además que ellos no son malas personas neji ..dijo vampiros jeje  
-solo eso me bastaba, yo hare lo que usted me pida hinata-sama  
-no tienes que ser tan formal neji  
-disculpe, bien uchiga -mira al mayor de estos- creo que nos quedaremos aquí ya que es la voluntad de hinata, pero eso de la sirvienta creo que no será necesario  
-descuida neji, este lugar necesita algo de arreglo, y yo me puedo encargar de eso, no me gustaría estar aquí sin hacer nada  
-bien si usted así lo quiere, pero que no se les pase la mano uchihas -les lanzo una mirada asesina a los dos hermanos-  
-no te preocupes hyuuga la trataremos bien  
-eso espero, ahora donde está la habitación de hinata-pregunto el castaño levantándose de el sillón-  
-está en el segundo piso a mano izquierda, no te preocupes que las de nosotros están a mano derecha  
-bien, me quedare en la habitación adjunta a la de hinata, no será que reciba visitas nocturnas-miro a los dos uchihas-  
-he, como se te ocurre…para nada-decía nervioso el mayor-rayos -se lamento mentalmente el pelinegro- ahora que se sentía mejor y llega este a arruinarnos la fiesta-  
-iré a avisarle la gran noticia a sasuke-decía sai mientras se dirigía a la puerta-itachi tu muéstrales la habitación a los invitados-se rio levemente, ahora no solo serian los tres, sino que llegaron dos personas más a su solitaria vida-quizás esto se alegre un poco mas ahora-  
-bien..-suspiro itachi-ahora como se lo tomara sasuke-se decía mentalmente el ojinegro-no quedo con muy buen humor

**continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

- Enserio odiara a los vampiros -se decía mentalmente el azabache- es que no le gustaría ser uno de nosotros?, bueno supongo que ser un vampiro de un día para otro, no me lo podría tomar tan bien, mhp, pero ….haa porque me preocupa lo que ella sienta?, lo de nosotros nunca se hubiera podido dar, pero ahora que ella es una de nosotros y aun mejor es una pura sangre, la ultima que hay, esto pudo haberse dado… pero que pienso!, si la encontrábamos se suponía que sería itachi, quien resucitara nuestro clan, hasta yo lo admití, rayos porque lo hice?¡. Pero ahora se irán, bueno creo que sería bueno estar un poco lejos de ella y aclarar todo este problema que tengo en mi cabeza-pensaba mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto, desde su cama-  
-sasukeeee¡-sai entro y se coloco en los pies de la cama- tengo una muy buena noticia-decía con una sonrisa en el rostro-  
-temee¡ cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar en mi cuarto-miraba con odio a su hermano- lo que quieras dilo de una vez y déjame tranquilo-cerro sus ojos-  
-ya me agradecerás de haber entrado a darte tan buena noticia  
-si, seguro, dilo y vete de una vez  
-oye que mal tienes tu cuarto, deberías hacer algo de aseo aquí no crees  
-sai!-con una venita en la frente-  
-hay polvo por todas partes  
-saiii  
-y la ropa la tienes tirada por todo el piso  
-saiii -grito el azabache mientras se levantaba de su cama con un aura negra-dime lo que venias a decir y vete de aquí  
-jejeje..hee si , mmm..que era lo que te iba a decir-pensaba el chico-etto…  
-haaa..no puede ser-se tiro en la cama- eres un estúpido  
-etto…mmm…ha si que hina…mmm…que era  
-he, hinata , que pasa con ella?-se levanto el azabache de golpe al escuchar su nombre-sai suéltalo de una vez  
-mmm…ha si, que hina-chan se va a quedar en nuestra mansión desde ahora, claro con su primo  
-que ella que..pero como permitieron eso-rayos justo ahora que quería olvidarla por un momento-se decía mentalmente el chico-  
-fue itachi el que les ofreció que se quedaran, muy buena idea debo decir, hubiera extrañado a hina-chan  
-estúpido itachi-dijo en un susurro-  
-he, que dijiste  
-como es que no me avisaron de esto, debieron preguntármelo antes  
-mmm… no se así se izo, además éramos dos contra uno, igual hubieras perdido-se rio el pelinegro-  
-mhp, creo que iré a hablar con él -se levanto en moreno caminado hacia la puerta-  
-primero deberías limpiar aquí no crees, como es que duermes en este lugar  
-mhp, pero tenemos sirvienta que ella se haga cargo de esto-pensó el chico, mientras se le dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro-ya lo hare sai, o mejor dicho ya lo harán-dijo mientras salía de la habitación , dejando a su hermano algo confundido-  
-mhp, esta algo raro, será la falta de sangre, si que le hace falta-rio el pelinegro- además hina-chan ya no será nuestra sirvienta-suspiro- al menos se quedara con nosotros –sonrió alegre-

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-aquí es-dijo itachi mientras invitaba a entrar a neji al cuarto conjunto del de hinata-está un poco empolvado, pero está en buena condiciones  
-no me esperaba más de ustedes, creo que no han hecho nada en estos años, por fuera se ve bien, pero adentro es un completo desastre-decía el castaño, mirando como la habitación está completamente empolvada y con telas de araña por todas partes-  
-bueno, nosotros no somos de andar limpiando por todas partes , solo nos preocupamos de nuestros cuartos  
-eso parece uchiga  
-etto itachi enserio podemos quedarnos aquí-dijo la ojiperla-  
-claro hina-chan con tal de que tu estés con nosotros cualquier cosa-dijo iatchi, comentario que hizo sonrojar a la ojiperla-  
-entonces no era amabilidad, ya veía algo sospechoso en todo esto-decía neji mientras veía la habitación-  
-bueno…es que esta casa estaba muy triste y cuando llego hina creo que se alegro un poco, hasta a sasuke lo he notado algo extraño, y ni que decir del jardín que debe de ser el que más lo agradece, hina lo ha revivido-miro tiernamente a la chica , a lo que esta se sonrojo aun mas-  
-no fue nada itachi, solo pensé en cómo se vería cuando estuviera en primavera y como se verá en otoño el cerezo-dijo con la mirada baja, ya que itachi no la dejaba de mirar-ahora que lo pienso no he visto el jardín por estar encerrada con…-sus mejillas abordaron un rojo intenso al recordar que se había quedado encerrada con el azabache-  
-ha si, como es que terminaron los dos en el sótano hina-pregunto el pelinegro-  
-bueno es algo complicado….-recordaba lo sucedido, y se le vino a la mente lo que habían encontrado-ha sí , encontramos el pacto de paz  
-que, el pacto, enserio hinata-pregunto el castaño acercándose a su prima-donde esta  
-debe estar en el sótano -respondió la chica-  
-genial podemos buscarlo uchiga  
-claro, pero esperen hasta mañana, ha sido un día agotador, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo , así podrías arreglar la habitación  
-ha, ya me lo esperaba que tenía que hacerlo yo-dijo en un suspiro-bueno mañana lo buscare, esto podría ayudar mucho  
-neji, yo podría ayudarte - le sonrió a su primo-  
-no ,hinata tu no debes de hacer este tipo de cosas  
-no te preocupes neji, tú debes estar más cansado que yo, además ya he ordenado esta casa y creo que debería seguir haciéndolo  
-pero hinata….  
-neji , no te preocupes por nada, solo deja que yo me haga cargo si, no quiero ser una carga en esta casa  
-no eres una carga hina-chan, al contrario eres como una luz en esta casa-decía mientras le tomaba la mano-  
-he, uchiga-decía el castaño con una venita en la frente- estoy aquí, así que deja tus cursilerías y vete de aquí-dijo sacando la mano de itachi de una sonrojada hinata- ahora ordenare, lo que creo es una pieza  
-no seas asi hyuuga, solo dijo lo que siento, no es asi hina-chan  
-he, claro  
-hinata no lo defiendas, este es un Casanova  
-pero que dices, solo admiro la belleza de las mujeres  
-mhp, seguro uchiga, solo mantente alegado de hinata  
-no creo que sea posible estaremos en la misma casa  
-bueno entonces mantente a unos dos metros de ella , entendido  
-que, pero porque  
-porque yo así lo dijo-decia el hyuuga mientras sacaba a itachi de la habitación-  
-esto no es justo, yo…-no pudo terminar , ya que neji le cerró la puerta en la cara-auch!  
-neji no debiste ser tan duro con el-reclamo la chica-  
-pero si es un Casanova, hinata quiero que te cuides de él, quien sabe que cosas podría hacerte  
-he, hacerme-la chica se volvió completamente roja al imaginárselo -jeje no creo que itachi pueda hacer..  
-aun no confió en el uchiga, bueno en los tres , quien sabe que cosas te hubieran querido hacer antes  
-he, cosas, hacerme, antes-repetía la chica, a decir verdad yo era su sirviente y eso significaba el "servirles" en "todo" , el solo imaginárselo, izo que los colores volvieran a subir su cabeza-  
-bueno creo que deberíamos limpiar este lugar-miro la cama la cual estaba llena de polvo- haaa, esto se demorara-suspiro-  
-jeje no te preocupes neji, lo haremos rápido  
-si, siempre siendo gentil con los demás hinata, bueno eso me gusta de ti, eres tan parecida a tu madre, bueno lo poco que la recuerdo  
-enserio neji, eso me alegra, me hubiera gustado conocerla-agacho la mirada un poco nostálgica-  
-no te deprimas hinata, alegre te ves más linda -se acerco a su prima, él era el único que la protegía de los malos recuerdos- he hinata dime donde está el baño  
-he, esta por haya-apunto hacia la derecha donde se encontraba una puerta- te vas a duchar  
-si , estoy algo sucio -se miro la ropa-abra ropa de hombre en este lugar  
-bueno tendría que preguntárselo a itachi , debe de estar en su cuarto, voy a preguntárselo-la chica camino hacia la puerta-  
-no hinata- la detuvo- que te dije de el uchiga, yo iré después de terminar de limpiar este lugar  
-bien, pero es que no me voy a poder acercar a el, ni a ninguno-dijo con un leve puchero-  
-solo te protejo hinata, ellos son algo "peligrosos", además que no se desde cuando no han tomado sangre, el más leve corte tuyo , podría despertar algo en ellos, tu sangre no es común hinata, es la de una pura sangre, por ende es de las más deseadas por los vampiros-dijo algo serio el castaño-ha también quiero hablar contigo sobre lo del collar, tarde o temprano tendrás que quitártelo y aceptar lo que eres  
-si eso lo sé , solo dime cuando y yo lo hare-la mirada de la chica demostraba seguridad-  
-que valiente eres hinata-decía mientras revolvía sus cabellos-bueno eso te lo diré mañana, voy a bañarme-camino hacia el baño y entro cerrando la puerta a su paso-  
-bueno a limpiar-dijo al ojiperla, mientras empezaba su labor-  
-con itachi-  
-maldito hyuuga, que se cree en querer alegarme de hina-chan-pensaba en pelinegro, mientras caminaba hacia su pieza sobándose la nariz-  
-itachi, porque dejaste que ellos se quedaran en la casa-decía en furioso azabache-  
-sasuke, ya te sientes bien  
-me sentiría mejor , si me hubieras consultado sobre la decisión que tomaste  
-he, pero si te habías ido, no podía ser tan descortés en dejarlos a su suerte ahí afuera y tu bien sabes que los cazadores están mas alertas que nunca y uno ya sabe nuestra posición , así que creo que nos tendremos que ir en unos cuantos días mas  
-bueno no me cambies el tema, sé muy bien lo de los cazadores, solo me molesta que no me hayas consultado sobre la estancia de los hyuuga en nuestra casa  
-he, hyuuga, por que los llamas así, es que tanto te enojaste con hina-chan  
-no es eso…es solo que…-el chico no sabía que decir , aun se encontraba confundido por lo que había dicho la peliazul-  
-solo que, no me digas que tú te ena..  
-claro que no, como se te paso por la mente esa idea-reclamo el azabache con un leve sonrojo -  
-enserio, porque yo creo otra cosa-apunto las mejillas de este, que estaban con un rojizo leve-  
-son solo invenciones tuyas, yo no siento nada por nadie , y no lo hare nunca  
-mhp, nunca digas nunca sasuke, además solo te quiero recordar lo que aviamos acordado, que si encontrábamos a la pura sangre, yo sería el que reviviría el clan , no lo olvides sasuke  
-no me he olvidado de eso-el chico se desanimo por un momento, lo que el decía , aunque sea un poco lo afectaba, el saber que, la chica a la cual sentía algo, aunque no entendía bien que era, y no se quería imaginar que era-  
-bueno si eso era todo lo que querías, con tu permiso estoy agotado y quiero descansar-camino rumbo a su cuarto- buenas noches sasuke  
-mhp, ahora que hago, ella vivirá con nosotros, y es la pura sangre que estábamos buscando, haa debo dejar de pensar en ella, pero en que mas podría pensar, he tenido una vida solitaria, desde que perdí todo lo que una vez ame, y ahora que encuentro a alguien que podría ocupar ese lugar , resulta que no soy el único interesado en ella, pero como puedo siquiera cortejarla, si yo mismo he negado cualquier interés en ella, debo pensar esto con más cuidado, ese itachi no me ganara, soy un uchiga no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente-se decía el chico en medio de pasillo, cuando escucho un grito-

**OoOoOoOo**

-kyaaaaa..-decía una chica mientras estaba sobre la cama, mirando a un ratón que estaba debajo de ella , que corría de un lado hacia otro , seguro esta tan asustado como la ojiperla-tranquila respira, inhala-exhala-inhala-exhala, ufff que susto-se decía mientras el ratón se iba por un agujero en la esquina de la pieza-  
-hinata, que es lo que pasa-salio el chico con una toalla en la cintura, con el cuerpo y cabellos mojados -estas bien-pregunto el castaño acercándose a la peliazul-  
-si estoy bien-decía la chica mirando al piso-en realidad tenían en mal estado esta habitación-pensaba la chica -neji no te preocu…-la chica no termino ya que vio a su primo con solo una toalla y completamente mojado, los colores se le subieron a la cara y se la tapo con ambas manos-  
-hinata que es lo que pasa , porque te tapas la cara-preguntaba el chico mientras se acercaba a su prima-te asustaste por algo- el chico la abrazo por detrás-  
-he, neji me estas mojando-se quejo con un puchero-kyaa quítate neji  
-pero si estas toda sucia, no te vendría mal un pequeño baño-se rio el castaño, que empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su prima-  
-jajá jajá-se reía la chica, que empezó con el mismo juego hacia su primo-  
-er..es jaja tra… jajaja…mpo…sa jajaj..hi…nata- trataba de decir el chico entre carcajadas  
-neji, sal de encima- los dos cayeron encima del otro, aun entre risas, hinata recordaba los momentos de su infancia, donde neji y ella jugaban en el patio de su casa-  
-pareces una niña hinata-decía el castaño, cuando se abrió la puerta, y se escucho una voz ronca desde el otro lado-  
-hinata estas bien, te escuche gritar y…-entro un pelinegro, y al ver la escena ante sus ojos quedo en un shock momentáneo, pero que para él fueron horas, sus ojos lo tenían que engañar, encontró a una agitada hinata debajo de su primo, que estaba tan solo con una toalla y completamente mojado, de que se trataba esto, una broma de mal gusto- lo siento, veo que están ocupados- dijo el moreno con una cara seria, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción-  
-uchiha , es que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar- se rio de medio lado el hyuuga, ya que la mirada de furia que se le vio al azabache por un segundo, no paso desapercibida por el castaño-  
-solo pensé que le había pasado algo malo a hinata así que…-que es esto porque me excuso, soy un uchiga y estoy en mi casa-buenas noches-salió de la habitación-  
-ojala sasuke no se haya imaginado nada malo- dijo al chica levantándose , quizás que cosas hubieran pasado por la cabeza del pelinegro-  
-que cosas podría imaginarse  
-bueno, tú no estás con mucha ropa que digamos  
-bueno, no es la primera vez que me ves así, aun así te sigues sonrojando cuando me ves con poca ropa -se rio de medio lado-  
-p..pero crees que es normal que un hombre y una mujer estén solos en una habitación, y que uno este semidesnudo-reclamo la chica-  
-he, pero si somos primos, que tiene de malo  
-haa-suspiro-solo míralo de manera que no lo fuéramos y nos ven así, como lo hizo sasuke  
-bueno y si fuera así, es culpa suya, no toco la puerta-dijo tirándose hacia atrás rebotando en el colchón-que crees que se haya imaginado  
-mhp..-un fuerte sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas , al imaginarse que cosas hubieran pasado por la mente del azabache, que pensara sasuke kyaaa quizás- un golpe de suposiciones pasaban por la mente de la chica-quizás hay, tengo que ir a explicarle-se levanto la chica de la cama-  
-explicarle que, que gritaste por un simple ratoncito-se rio el chico al recordarlo-  
-heee…  
-además tienes la ropa un poco majada es mejor que te la cambies  
-pero y sasuke que pensara de nosotros  
-me importa un pepino lo que piense de nosotros, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, y si hubiera pasado algo que tiene de malo, hay que renacer el clan  
-neji!-grito la chica, con un sonrojo en su blanca piel-nosotros somos primos, no p..podriamos h..hacer algo a..asi  
-eso lo sé tonta-se burlo el chico ante la ingenuidad de su prima-pero tú sabes que tendrás que renacer el clan tarde o temprano y si nosotros somos primos, las fichas se vuelven solo tres , me entiendes  
-he, tres, que fichas-la chica no entendía de que hablaba su primo-  
-nada-dijo entre una pequeña risa- ya hablaremos de eso, ahora vete a tu habitación a cambiarte, y ten cuidado con los uchigas  
-si neji, buenas noches-salió de la habitación-  
-tengo que admitirlo, es demasiado ingenua-se rio al recordar lo anterior-pero es verdad que los uchigas son nuestra única opción en cuanto a renacer nuestro clan se trata, tengo que ver cuál es el más indicado para ello-decía neji mientras regresaba a la ducha-  
-en el pasillo-  
Sasuke se encontraba apoyado al lado derecho de la puerta, de la habitación de hinata, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, en realidad lo que había visto no le gusto en lo más mínimo, sintió como la rabia subía por su columna de solo recordarlo, como ese hyuuga tenia a hinata debajo de él , haciéndole quien sabe que, su ira subía cada vez más, matarlo era lo único que se le venía a la mente, como se atrevía tocar a su hinata, nadie podía tocarla excepto el, hinata es mía- se dijo el azabache-he pero que pienso, ella es su prima, además que mejor que mantener la sangre pura entre la familia, pero y que pasaba con él , quien le quitaba los sentimientos que nacían de su interior, argh- que es lo que debo hacer - se preguntaba el ojinegro, cuando una suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
-sasuke, que haces aquí-pregunto la ojiperla-  
-quiero que sepas que esta es una casa decente, no es un burdel-dijo tajante el ojinegro, clavando su mirada en la de hinata-  
-pero sasuke…  
-pero nada, no quiero volver a ver una de esas escenitas en mi hogar , me escuchaste  
-sasuke déjame explicarte yo solo…  
-no digas nada, no creo necesitar explicaciones después de lo que vi todo me ha quedado muy claro  
-pero sasuke déjame- se acerco la chica al moreno-  
-no me toques-dijo frio-  
-no estarás pensando que neji y yo…  
-que otra cosa iba a pensar , que estaban jugando-dijo sarcástico-  
-bueno si-se rio levemente-  
-me crees tonto-se acerco a la chica y la acorralo contra la pared- no juegues conmigo  
-jugar contigo- la chica no entendía nada- bueno sé que no es fácil de creer, pero si estábamos jugando  
-mhp te dije que no juegues conmigo , no me trago una sola palabra que dices  
-pero si es la verdad, aunque suene loco  
-que suena loco, suena como una estúpida escusa de cuarta  
-no es mentira , es solo la verdad, porque no me crees  
-porque es tonto, como lo voy a creer  
-con mi palabra bastaría para creerme no es así  
-no lo sé- cómo pudiste hinata- pensó el chico y coloco su frente en el hombro de hinata-  
-pero si solo estábamos…  
-olvídalo, no necesito más excusas, mejor me voy a dormir-se separo de la chica, pero un agarre en su muñeca lo detuvo-  
-en realidad no me crees sasuke-pregunto algo decepcionada la ojiperla-somos primos, nunca podríamos hacer algo así- soltó la muñeca de sasuke y hizo una reverencia- lo siento  
-mhp, porque te disculpas  
-por lo que has visto y por lo que había dicho antes, no fue mi intención decir esas cosa pero…  
-tienes miedo  
- yo… -puso una de sus manos en su pecho-no lo sé, quizás  
-mhp, lo entiendo, debe de ser normal, yo también me disculpo por cómo me comporte antes , es solo que…  
-no tienes que explicarte si no quieres, lo comprendo, no es fácil hablar de mis sentimientos , aunque no lo parezca -sonrió-  
-seguro, debes cambiarte, estas algo mojada  
-he, verdad-se tapo algo avergonzada- buenas noches sasuke  
-espera- camino hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, dejando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la ojiperla-buenas noches  
-et..tto b…buenas noches  
-te ves linda cuando te sonrojas hinata -le dijo a la peliazul y se encamino hacia su cuarto-  
-sasuke..-pensó-  
-no perderé itachi-pensó el moreno, con media sonrisa-nunca

**OoOoOoOoO**  
La chica estaba apoyada en la puerta del baño con una de sus manos en su mejilla  
-sasuke, será que él estaba celoso-pensó la chica-no, como podría estarlo si yo no le puedo gustar…pero porque sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo cuando me dio ese beso, no será que yo me estoy….no, no puede ser, el me gusta, pero como, debe de ser una confusión, mejor me baño y me duermo, no tengo que pensar en estas cosas, mas si quiero ayudarlos, estoy consciente de que soy la ultima pura sangre, y el pacto decía que yo debo…no puede ser ahora que lo pienso, me debo casar con el hijo de la familia sabaku no y el único que está vivo es…gaara, que debería hacer, enamorarme de él, quizás eso sea lo mejor , como sea tengo que ayudarlos y si esta es la única manera de hacerlo debo intentarlo, pero será que sasuke en realidad está interesado en mi, será que yo también siento algo por él, no, tengo que quitarme todo esto de la cabeza, es mejor que me olvide de todo lo que ha pasado y concentrarme en mi objetivo, unir a los cazadores y los vampiros, si ese será mi nuevo objetivo, y lo cumpliré, por el bien de mi clan y del uchiga, por el bien de ….-cerró los ojos -todos-una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos.

**Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzó en los territorios uchiha , pero unos ojos aguamarina observaba la casa desde unos kilómetros, había permanecido en ese lugar desde hace unas horas y sus ojos no se desviaban de la casa de los uchiha, ya que la persona más importante para él estaba dentro.  
-debe estar con ellos-se decía el pelirojo-maldición!  
-gaara, debemos irnos , katamura-sama nos está esperando-le dijo una voz detrás de él-  
-si, es mejor irnos- le dijo el pelirojo, mientras daba la media vuelta-sabes muy bien que hacer cierto  
-si, lo sé gaara, pero no entiendo porque no quieres decirle nada a katamura-sama , quizás el pueda…  
-No, el no tiene que saberlo, aunque le haya dado el liderazgo, hay cosas que solo yo debo saber, y claro ahora tu, pero eres de mi confianza, sé que no me traicionarías  
-de eso no tengas duda-le sonrió el rubio-  
-mhp, debemos hablar con los demás antes de ir con kai  
-sabes tú eres el único que llama a katamura-sama por su nombre de pila  
-eso no es obvio, aunque él tenga el liderazgo, yo aun sigo siendo el único sobreviviente del más prestigioso clan caza vampiros, no puedo dejar que los demás me miren por lo bajo  
-ee..eso si te sube el ego cierto gaara-se rio el ojiazul-  
-mhp, vamos nos deben estar esperando-apresuraron el paso-

En efecto el clan de cazadores, o lo poco que quedaba de ellos, fue reunido, hace unos cuantos años atrás por el líder de ese entonces sabaku no gaara, lo que él no esperaba era que alguien más se les uniera, se hacía llamar katamura kai, proveniente del clan katamura, tenía el pelo blanco , de unos treintaicinco años de edad, de tez blanca, se acerco a gaara para asi poder acabar con los vampiros que aun quedaban y sobre todo con la ultima purasangre, el si tenía una gran información que le servía a este, para poder encontrarlos a todos , así gaara le dio el liderazgo , debido a que a él poco le importaba en ese entonces, pero cuando kai le dijo que los vampiros habían asesinado a sus padres , este quiso tanto como él, querer destruirlos de cualquier modo, y hacerles pagar caro todo lo que habían echo, gaara se encontraba en otro país cuando el acontecimiento de el pacto sucedió, así que no tuvo ninguna noticia en esos años, sino hasta que katamura kai lo busco para proponerle sus términos, desde ese momento el chico y katamura buscaron a todos los caza vampiros del mundo , así gaara encontró a cuatro caza vampiros que lo ayudan, dos hombres y dos mujeres, todos excelentes luchadores.  
-ya estamos aquí-anuncio el rubio  
-están todos-pregunto el pelirojo-  
-si gaara-respondió un chico desde las sombras-ya era hora que llegaras, estar con estas chicas es problemático  
-tranquilo shikamaru, tengo todo planeado para la semana que viene  
-bien , pero sabes que tienes que decírmelo para verificar que no haya ninguna falla-se acerco el chico el que tenía el pelo negro, amarrado por una coleta-  
-eso lo sé muy bien, ustedes están listas chicas-les pregunto el ojiverde a dos chicas sentadas sobre las ramas de los arboles-  
-hai ¡!-respondieron al unisonó , saltando de las rama para colocarse junto a los demás , una chica tenía el cabello rubio y largo, tomado por una coleta con un mechón tapándole un ojo, y la otra tenía dos chonjitos , su pelo era de color café, al igual que sus ojos, ambas vestían una falda negra corta con un pantalón ajustado que les llegaba a la rodilla , y una polera del mismo color-  
-saben muy bien quien está dentro de esa mansión cierto?  
-por supuesto, gaara -respondió la rubia con un rostro serio-  
-saben que no quiero que le pase nada  
-gaara a que vienes con esto, sabes muy bien que ninguno de nosotros queremos hacerle daño, no solo tu.  
-tranquila ino, solo se los recordaba, sé muy bien como te debes sentir , es tu mejor amiga…  
-por eso mismo, deja de decir cosas obvias y dinos el plan, no me quiero imaginar qué tipo de cosas le pueden estar haciendo en este mismo instante  
-sabes muy bien que yo soy el que menos quiere que eso ocurra-dijo con el ceño fruncido-  
-si te gusta debiste habérselo dicho no crees?  
-pero que dices ino, ella solo es mi amiga y por eso quiero sacarla de ese lugar-decía el pelirojo con una leve sonrojo-  
-si, no se nota en nada que te gusta-dijo con una sonrisa picarona-  
-bueno empecemos con esto de una vez-se sentó, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol-lo que haremos es rescatar a hinata de ese lugar y acabar con los uchiga, no será fácil pero, tendremos que hacerlo, naruto y yo entraremos y sacaremos a hinata, si esto se pone feo, como creo que se pondrá, tendremos que atacarlos, en eso estarán ustedes , ten ten e ino, y de apoyo tendrán a shikamaru  
-bien gaara, dices que la sacaremos, pero ella no te había dicho que no quería volver, no crees que esto va en contra de su voluntad -decía la ojiazul-  
-si lo sé, pero ella no puede estar ahí, quizás que cosas le habrán dicho para convencerla, ustedes saben de sobra que hinata es muy amable con todos, aunque estos sean vampiros, podría ser el mismo diablo y lo ayudaría  
-jeje en eso tienes razón, hinata siempre a sido así- la rubia recordaba a su amiga de infancia-  
-ino, si tu vas seguro y podremos convencerla de que vuelva  
-no lo sé gaara, nunca he ido en contra de su voluntad  
-nada cuesta intentarlo, es por su bien  
-lo sé , pero…  
-pero nada, la sacaremos de ahí, y acabaremos de una vez con los vampiros-dijo con rabia, en realidad odiaba a esos seres, no podía perdonarlos, nunca lo haría, y ahora menos que había raptado a su amiga-

**OoOOOoOoO**

Mientras en la mansión uchiha…

-estas lista hinata?  
-hai…  
-bien, lo hare-cuidadosamente el castaño saco el collar-  
-he? No paso nada, neji..-miro a su alrededor-donde estas?-no había nadie en el cuarto-  
-hinata-sintió una voz a sus espaldas-  
-sasuke…que haces aquí?, donde están los demás?…y neji?, el me había sacado el collar, pero no ha sucedido nada aun…  
-quizás se fue para dejarnos solos-el azabache se acercaba a la chica, mientras la miraba penetrantemente lo que provoco nerviosismo en la morena-  
-solos..pero…porque?  
-debes alimentarte cierto-una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-  
-ali…mentarme -un fuerte sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas-  
-es que no quieres?... porque yo aun sigo con hambre, podemos ayudarnos, no?  
-sasuke…yo…  
-vamos , si hasta estas preparada-la miro de arriba hacia abajo-  
-prepa…rada? -en efecto la chica estaba tan solo con un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, lo que la hacía ver muy provocativa-  
-y que dices hinata, te debo confesar que aun quiero probarte -se acerco , llegando a chocar sus respiraciones-  
-yo…si quiero -dijo tímidamente, pero con fuego en sus palabras-  
-mhp, eso quería oír-dijo tomándola por la cintura- te amo hinata  
-yo también sasuke -quedaban tan solo milímetros para chocar sus labios-

.

.  
-hinata! Despierta ya es de mañana, tenemos que hacer algo importante!-los gritos de su primo la despertaron, dio un salto de su cama- hinata estas bien, mhp, sí que tienes el sueño pesado  
-he? Neji..pe..ro que..todo fue un sueño..pero fue tan …real  
-estabas en un sueño profundo, no querías despertar así que tuve que alzar un poco la voz  
-un poco, casi me sacas el alma neji  
-lo siento - se rio un poco ante la reacción de la ojiperla-  
-bien pero puedes dejar que me cambie un momento neji  
-bien , la espero abajo, hoy es el día hinata -salió de la habitación-  
-no, no, no, no puede ser que hubiera soñado eso, y con sasuke …él iba a …y yo también …haaa! Porque…le dije que….no , no, debo sacármelo de la cabeza, pero fue tan real, haa -se recostó en la cama-mejor lo olvido -se cambio rápidamente y salió de su habitación corriendo, pero choco con algo-  
-auch! Quien…-unos ojos negros la miraron con una leve sonrisa-  
-hinata, despierta tan temprano?- le dijo el pelinegro-  
-itachi, lo siento, no quise -decía la chica-  
-no te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa-decía el ojinegro- he, hola sasuke,¿ como estas?,¿ porque esa mirada?  
-he? Sasuke- la chica se dio vuelta para ver como el moreno estaba mirándolos con un leve eje de furia contenida- sasuke no es lo que crees, yo tuve la culpa me…  
-déjalo hinata no tienes por qué darle explicaciones  
-pueden hacer sus cosas en otro lugar-dijo con voz neutra -  
-esta bien -el mayor la tomo de la mano- vamos a mi cuarto hina –dijo sin más-  
-he?  
-itachi! Teme! - el azabache sintió como una ola de instinto homicida corría por su cuerpo-  
-tranquilo sasuke, solo le voy a dar algo a hina  
-sasuke -lo miro incrédula la chica- estas bien?  
-mhp, hagan lo que quieran-camino en sentido contrario, alejándose-  
-sasuke espera- dijo la morena , pero el pelinegro mayor la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta su habitación-  
-hina, te tengo que dar algo especial-le mostró un vestido blanco, que tenía dos tirantes, era igual al de su sueño, solo que este era más largo -  
-arigato itachi -le sonrío-  
-no es nada hina, pero debes cuidarlo mucho, este vestido pertenecía a nuestra madre, aun recuerdo lo hermosa que se veía cuando se lo ponía, y a ti no te quedaría nada de mal, así que decidí dártelo.  
-no es una molestia el que tengan que darme la ropa de su madre?  
-no, en lo más mínimo, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, además la única ropa de mujer de esta casa , es la que usaba nuestra madre  
-te prometo que la cuidare mucho itachi -abrazo el vestido-  
-y por qué no te lo pruebas hina, ya quiero ver cómo te queda  
-cla..ro , pero..  
-pero que  
-podrías salir un momento , para cambiarme tranquila  
-ha , por supuesto, que despistado -se río- cuando estés lista me avisas, si? -salió del cuarto-  
-hai, bien ahora, que hermoso es-miraba el vestido-me hubiera gustado conocer a la madre de sasuke, debió ser tan hermosa, y tan dulce, aunque su hijo no salió igual-dijo recordando la frialdad con la que se relaciona sasuke-  
-en el pasillo-  
-sasuke, pensé que te habías ido a tu habitación-dijo el pelinegro con una mirada burlona-  
-y hinata-pregunto el azabache-  
-para que quieres saber?  
-neji la está buscando  
-ha el hyuuga, no te preocupes, saldrá en un momento  
-está bien, dile que su primo esta abajo esperándola -se dio la vuelta-  
-sasuke,¿ que sientes por ella?,¿ no será que mi hermanito está enamorando?-se burlo-  
-no es eso, tan solo…  
Se sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría, mostrando a una chica totalmente hermosa, su vestido contrastaba a la perfección con su piel, los hermanos se quedaron embelesados con la belleza de la chica, parecía un ángel.  
-itach…-vio al azabache mirándola y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- sasuke que haces..  
-tu primo te está buscando -dijo saliendo del transe- está abajo  
-ahora bajo -dijo caminado hacia el azabache-  
-voy a buscar a sai, creo que ocurrirá algo bueno -sonrío de medio lado y camino en dirección contraria-  
-sasuke espérame-corrió al lado del moreno- co…mo me veo?  
-mhp, bien-desvío al mirada , sabía que estaba con un color distinto en su rostro-  
-solo eso? -hizo un puchero- pensé que me vería mejor por ser de tu madre  
-que ?, ese vestido es de mi madre?  
-si itachi me lo dio, estoy muy contenta, es tan lindo -se dio una vuelta, como una niña en una juguetería-  
-mhp - quería decirle cuan hermosa se veía, pero como lo hacía , su orgullo no se lo permitía, un uchiga no soltaba cumplidos a cualquier mujer-  
-sasuke…-dijo algo bajo - que se siente ….tomar sangre? -esa pregunta lo desconcertó, en realidad ahora debería sacarse el collar, y sería una de ellos, bueno que nunca lo dejo de ser, pero todo era nuevo para ella-  
-bueno, es una sensación placentera, es nuestro alimento, saciedad al tomarla, para un simple humano , el sabor es distinto, para nosotros, es el más dulce de los manjares, cuando lo pruebes lo disfrutaras- explicaba el azabache con media sonrisa, ya que la chica había tornado sus mejillas rojas al decir las primeras palabras-  
-y tendré esa necesidad muy a menudo?  
-como tu recién empezaras , yo creo que sí, nosotros ya nos hemos acostumbrado a controlarlo, supongo que tu instinto será más primitivo que el nuestro, ahora que recuerdo, algo así ya te paso cierto… -le lanzo una mirada seductora -claro si aun lo recuerdas….- la chica dio un pequeño salto, claro que lo recordaba, como olvidar algo así, quiso que la tierra la tragara, es que ahora haría cosas como esa, tendría que encerrarse en su habitación para no hacerlas, que debía hacer?- porque yo si…-se acerco a la chica, y le dijo al oído- lo recuerdas cierto?.. hinata  
-y..yo  
-hinata!-llamaba el castaño desde abajo-  
-tsk, vamos -tomo la mano de la chica y la llevo a el living-  
-ha…hai-fue lo único que dijo, el chico la colocaba nerviosa, primero el sueño , ahora le recordaba lo ocurrido en el baño, es que no se cansaba de estar en su mente?, porque no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza-  
-al fin llegas hinata, he estado esperando un buen rato aquí-miro a su prima como llegaba con el uchiha, eso no le molesto , pero vio como llegaban con las manos tomadas, y le lanzo una mirada asesina a el moreno, el que soltó la mano de la chica apenas lo diviso-  
-gomene neji, pero me tuve que cambiar  
-y ese vestido?  
-me lo dio itachi, como esta?  
-bien-dijo el chico , en realidad, no era muy expresivo con sus sentimientos-  
-porque todos dicen lo mismo -dijo con un puchero-  
-bueno al grano, hinata, estas lista?-pregunto el chico, mientras tomaba los hombro de la peliazul-  
-hai-dijo muy decidida-  
-entonces empecemos de una vez con esto, siéntate- la sentó en medio del salón-cierra los ojos, tranquilízate, solo vas a sentir un poco de mareo-la chica solo asintió, sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón, junto con itachi y sai-  
-y ustedes cuando llegaron?, mhp, olvídenlo -los tres hermanos estaban impacientes por ver la escena-  
La chica con los ojos cerrados , sintió como, le ardía el cuello, justo donde había estado el collar, seguro ya neji se lo había sacado -que no ocurra lo que en el sueño- suplicaba la chica, no se sentía preparada para tanta emoción, nunca había tenido un sueño parecido, pero ahora que empezó su "nueva vida" se esperaba que le pasara cualquier cosa, tan solo quería que esto pasara de lo más normal posible, si no era mucho pedir, -onegai kami-sama que no pase nada mal -la mente se le nublo, sintió un fuerte mareo, abrió levemente los ojos solo para ver como los tres hermanos se acercaban, después de eso solo blanco, la ojiperla cayo desmayada en los brazos de su primo.  
-eso fue todo-sai se acerco al castaño-  
-si, pero ahora debe descansar, cuando despierte necesitara sangre, hay que dársela , apenas despierte, sino, podría morir-explicaba el muchacho-  
-bueno siendo asi, yo me ofrezco-dijo itachi, pero sintió como mil ajugas le eran clavadas, no solo del hyuuga , sino también de sus dos hermanos-jeje…era solo una broma  
-mhp, ninguno de ustedes es lo suficientemente bueno como para darle su sangre , yo seré el encargado de eso, soy su primo así que…bueno no necesito explicarme -la cargo y se la llevo a su habitación, desapareciendo ante los hermanos-  
-vaya que engreído es el hyuuga-dijo el mayor-tan solo era una broma  
-mhp, te defiendes mejor callado -el moreno se sentó en el sillón, pensando en cómo se sentirá la peliazul ahora que oficialmente es un vampiro-  
-saben , ahora que lo pienso ya no tendremos más, a nuestra sirvienta y ….no pudimos probar su sangre-dijo al deprimido sai… cuando sintió una presencia , cambiando su mirada hacia la entrada- lo sintieron? - los dos hermanos se pararon-  
-claro, son….dos.…cuatro..cinco...cinco cazadores-dijo el mayor-  
-ahora que es lo que querrán?  
-bueno creo que todos sabemos que es lo que quieren , de seguro vendrán a llevarse a hinata, tendremos que ir antes de que lleguen aquí-el azabache se mostraba serio, seria seguro ese cazador , gaara, quien volvía ,no permitiré que se la lleve, antes tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver-vamos, de seguro los tres podremos con el  
-"vamos", me suena manada, no estás en las condiciones como para ir, menos para luchar sasuke-dictaba el mayor-  
- ustedes dos no podrán con los cinco  
-son los cazadores-neji había bajado y se encontraba al lado de itachi-  
-si, tendremos que luchar o aclarar las cosas, hyuuga tú podrías , ayudarnos?  
-he? , y porque, ustedes tres podrían perfectamente…  
-si, lo sé , pero sasuke no puede  
-si puedo itachi , tu eres el terco que no quiere  
-haber si puedes-se corto levente la muñeca con uno de sus colmillos, el rojizo liquido salio, en una carrera por la muñeca del moreno, el olor paso por todos los sentidos del azabache, el cual sintió como le martillara la cabeza, cayo arrodillado del dolor con las manos en la cabeza, luego sintió como se recuperaba , la herida del mayor se había cerrado- ves que no puedes- el mayor lo había hecho entrar en razón-  
-Rayos! -golpeo el piso con el puño-  
-tranquilo uchiha yo iré por ti, pero tienes que proteger a hinata, si le llega a pasar algo malo, si veo que le falta un solo pelo, te descuartizo -dijo el castaño con un aura negra y los ojos rojos-  
-dalo por seguro hyuuga -desapareció el azabache , dejando a sus dos hermanos y al castaño-  
-bien , vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, quizás pueda convencer a gaara…  
-mhp-dijeron los hermanos para luego desaparecer los tres-

**OoooOoOoOoo**

-en el bosque—

-gaara , cuanto queda?-preguntaba el rubio mientras saltaba de rama en rama con sus compañeros-  
-unos kilómetros mas, pero no espero llegar hasta el final  
-he?, que quieres decir?  
-ellos se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia, somos demasiados, pero eso no importa, acabaremos con ellos  
-estás seguro de esto gaara?-hablaba la ojiazul, desde atrás del chico-  
-ino, hemos hablado de esto cintos de veces, lo aremos y punto, no podemos dar marcha atrás, confió en sus habilidades, no me defrauden  
-sabes que no lo haremos -la chica miro a ten ten a su lado, las chicas cambiaron miradas y siguieron con el camino-

**Continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

La noche había caído, y por lo árboles cinco figuras iban de rama en rama, en dirección hacia la mansión de los últimos vampiros del mundo, mientras que en dirección contraria se encontraban tres de los últimos vampiros. La luna brillaba intensamente, iluminando lo más posible entre las hojas su luz llegaba a la ventana de cierto dormitorio, donde reposaba una chica peliazul, pero con unos ojos negros la vigilaban desde cerca, la miraban con atención, no por la amenaza del castaño, sino por las dudas del azabache hacia la muchacha, los pensamientos del chico no lo dejaban, todo se mezclaba con ella.

**Pov sasuke**  
Ahí estaba yo, el gran sasuke uchiha , uno de los últimos vampiros purasangre, mirándola como un maldito idiota, pero ¿por qué?, que tenia ella de especial, tan solo por ser como es, amable, fuerte, considerada, humilde, esas eras características que tan solo había visto en su madre, seria eso lo que le gustaba de ella , sí , eso le gustaba de ella , su actitud, su belleza, se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, esa tranquilidad que transmitía a su alrededor, lo hacía sentir en una paz profunda , de la que no quería salir, pero ella era un vampiro igual que él, tan solo hace unos días atrás ella era una simple humana. Si ella nunca hubiera sido un vampiro, la hubiera seguido queriendo como ahora?, aunque sus sentimientos aun están confusos, la chica de verdad le encantaba , y en estas circunstancias, que es lo que podía hacer, esperar a que despierte y decírselo, pero como?, nunca había dicho esas cosas a alguna persona, claro que no fuera su madre, pero, es difícil, decir dos palabras, tan difícil era decirlas, si son solo palabras, bueno en realidad no lo son, de seguro para ella, son un millón de sentimientos en esas cortas palabras, se las diría, como se lo tomaría? lo rechazaría?, no, nunca, el no podía ser rechazado por nadie, su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero no podía obligarla a que lo amase, entonces que es lo que podía hacer , justo ahora ella despertara como un legitimo vampiro, y sangre pura como él, quizás al final el seria el que querría con más ganas renacer su clan, si es contradictorio, pero ahora sentía algo por ella, aun no sabía si era amor legitimo, o tan solo atracción hacia la muchacha, aunque ya se lo había dicho a su hermano, que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pudiera pasar con la famosa purasangre, ningún interés había tenido, y termino por cederle su oportunidad a itachi, y el no perdía el tiempo, había estado muy cerca de la peliazul en estos días, quizás quiera conquistarla , tan solo de pensarlo la cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos homicidas, ahora ella era de él y de nadie más , aunque tenga que admitirlo ante todos lo haría por ella,¿ pero en realidad lo haría?, entonces quizás si era amor lo que sentía hacia ella, pero como haría todas esas cosas .  
-que hago-dijo en un susurro para el mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos, sus hermosos ojos negros como la noche, mostrando lo confuso que estaba ,pero en ese mismo instante la ojiperla había despertado de su transe, había escuchado con claridad las palabras del azabache, se puso detrás de este en un instante, el ojinegro, se sorprendió ante esto, sus músculos se tensaron, y se quedo por unos segundo paralizado, la chica lo abrazo por detrás con sus delicados brazos, el desconcierto del moreno iba en aumento con cada movimiento de la peliazul, por su parte la chica ya no tenía sus hermosos ojos color perla, estos habían cambiado drásticamente a un rojizo intenso, y unos delgados, pero afilados colmillos salían de su boca , el moreno había recordado lo dicho por el hyuuga, cuando se despertara lo primero que necesitaría seria sangre, pero como es que se pudo despertar tan rápido, y ahora que debía hacer , esperar a que llegara neji o darle su propia sangre, sino lo hacia las probabilidades de que ella se mantuviera con vida serian mínimas, también había que contar con que él no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para detenerla menos darle de su sangre, se suponía que su fuerza ahora habría aumentado cien veces más al igual que su velocidad, sería una completa pérdida de tiempo el querer detenerla ante lo que iba hacer.

**Pov hinata**  
Que es esta sensación, se preguntaba confusa la morena, estoy inconsciente, mi garganta me arde, me arde mucho, estoy…no, será que ya me…convertí….no tengo muchas fuerzas, casi no puedo sentir mis extremidades, estará neji al lado mío, bueno eso me relaja un poco mas, quizás el me diga que debo hacer ahora. Aun sin abrir mis ojos puedo sentir una presencia cerca mío, debe ser neji, debo despertarme…pero que es este olor…un rico aroma que viene de esa persona, será que ahora soy más sensible ante los olores, quizás sea eso, pero nunca había sentido este olor y menos de mi primo, es dulce, me gusta -la chica poco a poco se iba dejando llevar por los nuevos instintos que aparecían en su mente, su razón poco a poco se iba esfumando, tan solo dejándose llevar por sus deseos- que pasara si lo pruebo, no creo que nada malo, cierto, además es mi primo, es su deber, SI, debo hacerlo, TENGO que hacerlo -su instinto la domino- sigo aquel aroma, está cerca , hacia la derecha, siento un pequeño susurro, pero bien audible, lo suficiente como para reconocer que no es mi primo, pero estas ansias me están matando y la garganta me quema, "¿que hago?" es lo último que se digo para caer en un transe, rápidamente me posiciono detrás de él , se sorprende ante mi velocidad, hasta yo lo estoy, pero por el momento no me importa.

.

- que quieres hacer, he?-dijo con un tono sensual -  
-hi..hinata..que..-estaba demasiado sorprendido, la peliazul se comportaba muy extraño-  
-tan solo te pregunto, que es lo que querías hacer?-coloco su nariz en el cuello del moreno, probando su olor, a lo que el chico se tenso aun mas-  
-que haces?-pregunto algo más calmado-  
-eso lo estoy preguntando yo-se acerco hacia su oreja- sasuke..-le susurro al oído-  
-necesitas…-no pudo terminar, la morena le había mordido la oreja, lo suficiente como para sacar una gota de sangre, al azabache se le erizo la piel ante el contacto, la chica estaba siendo muy atrevida, algo nuevo en ella, pero le gustaba, quizás no podría esperar a neji para que le diera su sangre, si por él fuera ahora mismo se la daría, la ojiperla lo estaba volviendo loco, se comportaba de una manera tan sensual, era lo que estaba esperando, la completa voluntad de ella, aunque quizás esta no sea su completa voluntad , pero ella estaba desequilibrándolo-  
-mas…- dijo la morena con sus palabras llenas de pasión, el poco liquido la despertó, tenía que tener más, y había alguien que podía complacerla, se posiciono frente al chico, ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, ambos tenían la misma mirada , llena de deseo por el otro, se quedaron así por unos segundos, que parecían horas para ambos, perdiéndose en sus ojos, ahora ambos rojos como la sangre, hasta que el moreno decidió levantarse, de a poco , para poder estar al lado de ella, la que lo volvía loco, esa mujer, tan hermosa y amable , en realidad, tenia sentimientos reales hacia ella, o será tan solo este instinto de sed que tengo, ahora eso no importa, los seguiré si es necesario, apenas se levanto un centímetro la morena, lo empujo, y este cayó al suelo sentado-  
-pero que haces…-dijo algo molesto por la acción de la chica, pero tan solo le duro un momento, ya que la chica comenzó a gatear sobre él, como una gata en busca de su presa, se veía tan sexy, sin perder el contacto visual, se sentó en sus caderas, su vestido se había levantado debido a que estaba bien posicionada sobre el muchacho, mostrando sus piernas blancas y delgadas, lo que no paso desapercibido por la vista del moreno, haciendo que se formara media sonrisa en su rostro-  
-sasuke, quieres seguir lo que dejamos pendiente-dijo con voz llena de deseo y su mirada lujuriosa-  
-pendiente…-hablaba de lo ocurrido en el baño, a su mente volvieron los recuerdos, como olvidarlo, estuvieron tan cerca, pensándolo bien…se comportaba de igual manera que aquel día, será por el deseo de sangre, el mismo sabia que ante ese instinto no se podían controlar, pero el ya lo tenía dominado, entonces que haría, dejarse llevar o hacerla esperar a que su primo llegara, entonces se comportaría de la misma manera con él, con su primo, no, eso no lo dejaría suceder, no dejaría que ella viera a alguien más con esos ojos, esa marida era sola y exclusivamente para él, para nadie más -  
-sabes? tienes un olor exquisito..  
-enserio?  
-si - se acerco lentamente al cuello del chico, pero desvió su camino y con sus brazos rodeo este-sasuke, no quiero-su voz sonaba angustiada, había cambiado-  
-no quieres que?-trato de confundirla, tenía que aclarar su mente, no la obligaría a hacer nada-  
-no quiero volverme un vampiro- esto cayó como un balde de agua fría encima de sasuke-tengo miedo de…  
-de que?  
- de hacerte daño-eso lo dejo completamente confundido, acaso había dicho que no quería dañarlo, se estaba preocupando por él, era demasiado bondadosa-  
-tranquila-acaricio sus cabellos tiernamente-no me harás daño, estaré contigo, no te preocupes por nada- la trataba de tranquilizar, sabía bien que si la chica no lo hacía, lo más seguro era que moriría, en un instante-  
-lo siento…sasuke-lentamente se fue acercando al blanco cuello del moreno, no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad, además su cuerpo se lo pedía, paso su suave lengua por el largo del cuello del azabache, a lo que este soltó un gruñido ante la acción-  
-hinata…-susurro, antes de que la ojiperla clavara sus colmillos en el cuello, sentía como la sangre corría desde su cuerpo a la boca de la chica, escucho como la morena tomaba su sangre, nadie había tomado de su sangre nunca, excepto ella, tan solo ella, la primera, y para el seria la única, si ahora lo sabía, estaba totalmente enamorado de aquella mujer, y no la dejaría escapar de su "vida" nunca, si es que se podría llamar vida a lo que tenia, "inmortalidad" cuantas personas quisieran tenerla, pero no saben lo solitaria, y triste que es, nunca podrás estar en paz, pero ahora su felicidad había llegado, se lleno el vacio en su pecho, tan solo con la peliazul que ahora estaba bebiendo de el -no te dejare ir nunca- se dijo así mismo, mientras seguía abrazando a la morena  
-se siente tan bien, esta sensación, nunca creí que la sangre tuviera un sabor tan exquisito, tan dulce, es incomparable, aunque sea de otro ser humano de quien la esté tomando, aunque pensándolo bien , ahora ya no los soy y tampoco sasuke, entonces ¿Qué somos?, si no somos personas, menos seres humanos, que somos, demonios? Vampiros? Si se supone que eso somos, pero que es exactamente eso, no estamos en ninguna clasificación, se supone no tenemos corazón ni alma, tan solo dejamos de existir, dejamos este mundo en su totalidad, nunca conoceremos lo que hay más allá de la muerte, quizás haya mas camino aun por recorrer después de haber muerto, pero lamentablemente nunca lo conoceré, la eternidad es lo único que me queda, una vida interminable, escondida en las tinieblas, lo más alejado del mundo real posible, de mis amigos, nunca podre ir a la universidad, tener un empleo, pagar renta, perder mi empleo, correr para buscar a mis hijos al colegio, "hijos" ¿tendré alguno?, eso no lo sé, pero para que los voy a tener, para darles esta miserable vida eterna, sin que puedan ver mas allá de unos cuantos kilómetros, de donde estemos viviendo, no podrán tener amigos con los cuales, reírse, enojarse, tantas cosas perdí, en tan solo un momento, ahora ya no hay paso atrás , esto me seguirá toda mi existencia, deberé acostumbrarme a ella, aunque ahora tenga sentimientos nuevos, debido a un vampiro, nunca los había sentido tan fuertes, aunque aun no estoy segura que es en realidad, tan solo el tiempo lo dirá - se rio internamente- de eso me sobra, y bastante- una cristalina lagrima broto de sus ojos , mientras se separaba del muchacho, seguía su rumbo por la blanca mejilla, pero algo interrumpió su trayectoria, era el azabache que había limpiado la pequeña gota con sus dedos, ya la miraba de una manera tierna, en realidad aquel moreno estaba viéndola de esa manera o era solo su imaginación, simplemente delirios de su mente, ahora que había cambiado, estaba viendo alucinaciones , unas hermosas alucinaciones, nunca nadie la había mirado de esa forma, nunca me había sentido tan protegida en los brazos de alguien, el es el que provoca esto en mi?, no lo sé, quizás así sea, pero soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de algo tan importante para mí, podría ser capaz de diferenciar entre agradecimiento y amor, lo más seguro es que no, tan solo he querido estar tranquila conmigo misma desde pequeña, el sentirme una mujer fuerte, podría ahora cambiar eso, y convertirme en lo que siempre he querido ser, lo único que puedo hacer es intentarlo.  
-estas bien?- pregunto el chico al ver que la ojiperla, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos-  
-h..hai…yo…lo..siento mucho..sasuke…no pude..contenerme…soy muy débil para hacerlo..-comenzó a llorar la chica-  
-no lo eres-su llanto ceso por un momento, había escuchado bien , el chico la estaba apoyando-  
-que…  
-tú no eres débil, si lo fueras , ya nos hubieras abandonado y te hubieras resistido con todas tus fuerzas a ser un…vampiro-dijo, ella podía haberse negado y irse con su primo, pero no, ella se quedo con ellos, a cuidarlos, a enfrentar el destino que le esperaba, tan solo para protegerlos de una muerte segura-  
-no lo soy!-reprochaba la chica, nadie era capaz de quitarle eso de la cabeza, era débil y punto, nada cambiaría aunque ella quisiera, aunque lo intentara-  
-no lo eres!-alzo la vos el azabache- si lo fueras no estarías aquí, no hubieras sido capaz de tomar mi sangre, no estarías preocupada por nosotros, por tu primo, isiste esto para protegernos, dime si eso no es algo parecido a la valentía, no tuviste miedo de lo que te pudiera pasar-  
-pero….aun lo tengo..tengo miedo de mi misma..de ser un vampiro por el resto de mi existencia, de vivir de sangre…  
-no tienes porque sentirlo, yo te ayudare  
-he?…tu..m ayudaras…porque-dudaba la chica ante las palabras del ojinegro-  
-porque….yo…-sere capaz de hacerlo de decirle mis sentimiento ahora en este instante- te lo debo…-termino, no pude ser capaz, tanto me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos? -  
-haa…-se decepciono un poco la chica, pero que es lo que esperaba, que se le declara, eso nunca, como alguien como él se fijaría en ella, se vio ante la posibilidad de que el pelinegro hubiera nacido como un humano, quizás todas estarían muertas por él, y fijarse tan solo en una insignificante chica, no sería posible, aunque los ojos del chico le digieran lo contrario , las palabras que le decía, eran contrarias -  
-ahora estas mejor, creo que deberé enseñarte como, controlar tus impulsos-sonrió de medio lado a lo que la chica solo se sonrojo recordando lo anterior- vuelves a ser la misma- le sonrió- se ve tan linda cuando tiene ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, única-se dijo para sí mismo-  
-sasuke…-quería preguntarle si, había sentido algo como ella al , "morderlo" , hasta la misma palabra no le gustaba, pero sintió un sinfín de sentimientos en esos momentos, tan solo quería saber si el sintió, lo mismo-  
-si?  
-tu….-no puedo preguntárselo- sabes donde esta mi primo-soy una cobarde tanto me costaba el decirlo.  
-mhp, están en el bosque-respondió tranquilo-puedo preguntarte algo?-eso sorprendió a la muchacha quizás el si fuera capaz de preguntarle algo así-  
-dime..  
-estas cómoda?  
-eh?  
-lo dijo porque, aun estas encima mío -sonrió de manera burlona el chico-  
-yo…-recién se había dado cuenta de la poca distancia que los separaba, se separo del chico sentándose aun lado- lo siento sasuke…no quise molestarte  
-no fue ninguna molestia, yo también estaba cómodo- la chica no pudo sonrojarse más, en realidad las palabras del pelinegro, la sorprendían cada vez mas-  
-yo..y..yo  
-tranquila, es para mejor, no me imagino que me hubiera hecho tu primo si nos vez así, quizás me hubie…-se detuvo, la cabeza le punzo, se la tomo con una mano, mientras que la otra estaba en su cuello, soltó un grito de dolor-haaaaa!  
-estas bien! Sasuke!- se acerco al muchacho - que es lo que te pasa! Sasuke!  
-no! Hinata no te acerques!-se levanto el chico con dificultad, tan solo quédate atrás!, no te acerques a mi  
-pero , porque! Que es lo que te sucede?, te sientes mal?, te duele algo?  
-no es nada , tan solo un dolor de cabeza-mintió, estaba más que claro , era la falta de sangre, siguió tomándose la cabeza-  
-no me mientas, eso no es verdad, ustedes no se enferman, son inmortales..  
-aun así, no te acerques-se fue a una esquina del cuarto, y cayo sentado en ella, con la cabeza baja y su respiración agitada-  
-porque?, no confías en mi?-la chica no comprendía el porqué de esta actitud repentina, pedía que se alejara de él, cuando ella tan solo quería ayudarlo lo más posible-  
-no es eso….pero….déjame solo, si-respondió mas calmado- tan solo eso te pido  
-esta bien-soltó una lagrima mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta- no confía en mí, como podre ayudarlos si no me dejan hacerlo, tan débil y tonta soy , como para no darme cuenta de las cosas, no sé cómo proteger a los demás, tan solo déjame protegerte sasuke, déjame ayudarte, aunque sea una vez-  
-haaa! -grito de dolor, se tiro al piso, agarrándose la garganta, sabía muy bien lo que le faltaba, lo que le habían quitado hacia unos momentos, pero no sería capaz de pedirle que lo ayudara, tan solo se confundió al tomar la de él, que sentirá cuando alguien más tome la de ella, no soportaría verla sufrir, ya la había visto sufrir suficiente-  
-sasuke!-corrió hacia el azabache- estas bien?, dime en que te puedo ayudar, dímelo!-rogaba la chica- onegai, onegai, sasuke, dímelo  
-no…-su voz era cada vez menos audible, la garganta lo estaba quemando, tan solo quedaba esperar a sus hermanos, y que ellos le dieran su sangre, tan solo pensar lo que dirá itachi después de esto, tendré que soportarlo, no la tocare-  
-sasuke…..-la chica no soportaba mas, quería ayudarlo, pero como podía ser tan terco, unas cuantas palabras valían para que cesara su dolor, sí, eso es, que mas podría ser, como no se dio cuenta antes….-

**Continuara...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12**

* * *

-Que es lo que quieren aquí?-pregunto serio el pelinegro-  
-Creo que sabe muy bien a lo que hemos venido uchiha, devuélvenos a hinata!-reclamo el pelirojo-  
-Desde cuando te pertenece como para que vengas a reclamarla?  
-Maldito, ella es nuestra amiga -salieron de la sombras sus cuatro compañeros-  
-Así que ahora has traído a tus amiguitos para que te ayuden-sonrió con superioridad-  
-No los subestimes uchiha, no saldrás bien parado si lo haces.  
-Mhp  
-Veo que tu también no te quedas atrás, has venido con tus hermanitos?-dijo el chico de ojos aguamarina, ya que sentía dos presencias mas con el mayor-  
-Bueno, si he traído a mis compañeros, pero…-salieron los dos chicos-  
-Neji?- se sorprendió el chico al ver a el primo de hinata al lado de itachi-pero, qué haces ahí? , ellos son..  
-Lo sé, gaara, por eso he venido-decía sereno el castaño- no quiero que esto sea una pelea sin sentido  
-Que!, pero, porque, se supone que tú no eres un vampiro por que estas con ellos?.  
-No es obvio, gaara, ….ya no es necesario que te lo oculte.  
-No me digas que…- gaara y sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos por la presencia del ojiperla, más naruto y gaara, ya que los tres eran amigos de la infancia-  
-Neji! Que significa esto, tú no puedes ser..-interrumpió el rubio en la conversación-  
-Lo siento naruto, no quería mentirles, y menos ocultarles esto, pero no podía por mi seguridad y la de hinata….no podía decirles que yo..también soy un vampiro-la palabra estremeció a todos, dejándolos helados-  
-No deberíamos atacarlos itachi?, están con la guardia baja-le decía sai a su hermano-  
-Tranquilo sai, espera a que el hyuuga termine de hablar, no necesitamos que estén con la guardia baja para atacarlos-respondía el mayor con tranquilidad, se podía notar, lo que decía gaara no era mentira, no hay que subestimar a esos personajes, lo más seguro es que sean cazadores al igual que gaara, pero quizás hay algo mas ..-  
-Tu eres…como…-el pelirojo conmocionado no podía hablar bien- entonces te unes a ellos, creo que seremos enemigos desde ahora -decía serio-  
-Tsk-el ojiazul no le gustaba la idea en lo mínimo, era su amigo, como es que pudo haberse pasado al bando contrario tan rápido, tenía que haber una buena explicación- porque?-dijo el chico con marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas-  
-Para protegerla…-respondió el castaño-  
-Que!, pero sabias bien que si estaba a nuestro cuidado nada le pasaría, hubiera sido lo mismo, porque te convertiste tan precipitadamente-el rubio estaba alterado-  
-Jajaja…-se rieron por lo bajo itachi y sai-  
-Yo, no me convertí, siempre he sido un vampiro.  
-….-silencio era todo lo que existía en esos momentos-  
-Gaara, tan solo te pido que no sigas con esto, por hinata.  
-Porque por ella?, aquí la única que está sufriendo es hinata, estando con esos monstruos en esa mansión, sabes muy bien que son peligrosos.  
-No lo son gaara, he estado conviviendo con ellos por un tiempo y sé muy bien que son confiables, no tengo todo este tiempo gaara tan solo déjanos, por el momento, tu eres fundamental en la paz que queremos.  
-Paz?..que paz…no me digas que tu eres de esa familia, no pensé que tu serias el último sobreviviente.  
-Si lo soy, pero….-sería correcto decirle en este momento que hinata también era un vampiro, y más aun la única sangre pura, la que puede revivir una vez más aquella especie tan odiada-  
-Y piensas que yo aceptare eso, nunca!  
-Pero gaara, es lo único que puede terminar con este odio, tu sabes bien que tus padres así lo querían -trataba de convencerlo-  
-Pero los asesinaron , los traicionaron, nunca confiare en ellos, no cometeré el mismo error de mis padres-decía algo más tranquilo, no quería mostrarse débil ante ellos, sabía que ellos no podían poseer sentimientos-  
-Eso fue una trampa echa por alguien más, créeme , ninguno de nuestros clanes pudo hacer tal acto…conspiraron contra nosotros-decía el castaño recordando a su abuelo , creía en cada palabra que le había dicho, así que todo ese problema tuvo que ser hecho por alguien más , alguien que quisiera destruir todo , por ansias de poder, pero quien , esa era la gran incógnita, y lo averiguaría-  
-Pero lo hicieron , los cazadores, los vieron con sus propios ojos, como un vampiro fue quien asesino a mis padres y hermanos!  
-No es cierto!  
-No lo niegues, sabes que es verdad-reclamaba-  
-Gaara…  
-Sabes, no vine hasta aquí para discutir de lo obvio, he venido con tan solo una meta, y ustedes me estorban, naruto!, tenten!-llamo al ojiazul y a la chica- encárguense de neji, ino y shikamaru del menor-ordenó-  
-Hai!-respondieron al unísono-  
- Tú serás mío uchiha-sonrío arrogante-  
-Veo que venias preparado, niñato-dijo el mayor-  
-No subestimo a nadie uchiha  
-Gaara, esto no tiene sentido, podemos discutir esto, sabes muy bien que tu eres esencial para el pacto -intentaba razonar el castaño con el ojiceleste-  
-No he venido hasta aquí por el pacto, pensé que eso había quedado claro.  
-Pero…  
-Solo tengo un objetivo y lo voy a cumplir-se coloco enfrente del pelinegro-  
-Veo que estas bien interesado en ella, como para arriesgar tu propia vida-dijo con media sonrisa el moreno-  
-Es mi mejor amiga, y la de todos nosotros.  
-Ya veo, es su amiga, pero que van hacer si ella no quiere ir con ustedes, la van a obligar.  
-Si es necesario, si  
-Hablas enserio? , vaya si que te ha llegado fuerte.  
-De que hablas.  
-Nada…pero te aseguro que no te será tan fácil llevártela, y menos conquistarla  
-Cállate uchiha, no hables estupideces-frunció el ceño ante las palabras del ojinegro, sabía muy bien lo que estaba insinuando, no conocía los sentimientos de la morena , pero aun así, no podía dejarla, definitivamente no podía-  
-Mhp, inténtalo si puedes entonces niñato-comenzó la batalla entre ambos chicos, un poco más alejados de los demás, para tener una pelea tranquilos, mientras que en otros lugares, estaban los demás-  
-Ahora sé que nunca se termina de conocer a las personas, eh-decía el rubio, frente al castaño-  
-No entiendes esto naruto, no te metas en nuestros asuntos.  
-Me meto porque son tu amigo!, es que no lo entiendes, porque nos ocultaste todo esto, no me tuviste la suficiente confianza  
-Amigo?, quieres seguir siendo amigo mío después de esto?, vas a tenerme la misma confianza?  
-Tsk  
-Lo sabía, ahora somos diferentes, déjalo y vete, no podrás contra nosotros  
-Me extraña neji, me estas subestimando, se que hasta ahora no sabías que nosotros también éramos cazadores al igual que gaara.  
-Admito que eso también me sorprendió un poco, aunque no cambia nada.  
-Eso es verdad, naruto-kun , serán vencidos de igual manera, han venido a perder su tiempo-interrumpía el menor- además podríamos terminar esto de una vez, itachi es el único que se está divirtiendo.  
-Tu eres nuestro oponente!-dijo shikamaru-y no pienses que nos vencerás tan fácilmente  
-Eso espero, no quiero que esto sea un juego entretenido-mostraba su falsa sonrisa-  
-Juego?, ya veremos que es un juego.  
-Hey no me olvides , yo también estoy aquí-reclamaba la rubia detrás del chico-  
-Vaya , una mujer, no creo que eso sea muy gusto-apareció frente a la chica- no me gustaría lastimar a una mujer tan hermosa como tu-le tomo la barbilla , observando el rostro de ella-  
-No me toques!-se zafo del amarre y retrocedió un poco, colocándose en pose de ataque-  
-Mhp, tienes carácter, me gusta-sonrió-  
-Vamos shikamaru-dijo la chica, para atacar al pelinegro-  
-Dos contra uno, vamos a ver como resulta todo esto-pensaba, el menor-

**OoOoOoOoOooO**

_Mientras con los demás_  
-Naruto, no quiero pelear contigo, es mejor que te vayas-decía el castaño dando la espalda a este-tengo otros asuntos que atender-comenzó a caminar cuando el rubio puso una daga en su cuello, detrás de él-  
-No te irás, desapareciste hace un año, y no dijiste nada, ahora me dirás todo lo que planeas hacer, y por qué hinata está metida en todo esto  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, lo que haga o no con mi vida es cosa mía -comenzó a avanzar-  
-No te irás!-lo detuvo la chica de chonguitos -tendrás que explicarme por te fuiste sin decirme nada -una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos-  
-….-tan solo silencio fue lo que pudo responderle, no quería decirle nada, y menos a naruto, sabía que la chica había quedado con el corazón roto tras su partida, pero ya no quera hacerla sufrir más, si en efecto ambos habían sido novios, dos años antes de que este te fuera , habían comenzado su relación, ambos eran felices con el otro pero, neji nunca le conto sobre su verdadera vida, tan solo pudo irse sin decir nada, no le gustaban las despedidas y menos quería decirle adiós a la mujer que amaba-  
-Responde!, porque te fuiste?, porque me dejaste así?, al menos, hubiéramos terminado lo nuestro, sabes cuánto he esperado para verte?, y ahora no me dices nada-su rostro reflejaba , tristeza y furia-  
-Yo, no puedo decirte nada, creo que con el hecho de ya no ser de la misma especie , esto había terminado-la chica se quedo helada, por unos segundos, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño y bajo la mirada-  
-Así que esto ha terminado, entonces no me queda más opción que cumplir con lo que me pidieron, no te dejare vivo, Neji Hyuuga!-levanto el rostro, pero ahora con la mirada llena de rabia y furia-te destrozare como lo hiciste conmigo!  
-Mhp, naruto, si vamos a pelear, déjala a ella de un lado, nosotros tendremos nuestra pelea sin interrupciones-le decía al rubio, ignorando a la chica, no quería que ella saliera más dañada de lo que ya está, no quería demostrarlo pero, estaba sufriendo por dentro, viéndola así-  
-Tenten por favor, déjanos solos  
-Naruto…sabes que esto es importante para mí, déjame… -un tono más calmado pero siempre con rabia salía de su boca-  
.-Tenten! Por favor esto también es importante para mí!, déjame pelear con el-dijo con una mirada molesta a lo que la chica solo pudo correr su rostro-  
-No te salvaras de mi Hyuuga-dijo molesta , mientras saltaba a la copa de un árbol, para tener una completa visión de la pelea-  
-Bien naruto, espero terminar con esto de una vez-se volteo para quedar frente a él-  
-Lo mismo dijo-termino de hablar para comenzar con la batalla-  
Todos estaba peleando sin problemas, tanto gaara con itachi, naruto con neji, y sai con ino y shikamaru , nada pasaba a mas, las batallas estaban parejas , hasta que se pudo ver un pequeño cambio en el rostro de los tres vampiros, Neji e Itachi , desviaron sus miradas por un momento hacia la dirección indicada, era la mansión.  
-No bajes la guardia uchiga-decía el pelirrojo, mientras atacaba con una katana a su contrincante, ambas chocaron , dejando escuchar el sonido de estas al juntarse-  
-Mhp -sonrió- Hyuuga, creo que esto ha demorado mucho , se te han adelantado-se dirigió al castaño-  
-Tsk, maldito uchiha, le dije que no se atreviera a tocarla -dijo molesto- lo siento naruto -lo golpeo con fuerza en el estomago, haciéndolo volar para luego chocar contra el tronco de un árbol, quedando seriamente herido, pero este de igual forma logro levantarse-no tengo tu tiempo-dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión-  
-Te vas c..cobarde-dijo con mucho esfuerzo, la patada lo había dejado sin aliento-  
-Me necesitan -dijo sin detenerse el chico-  
-No crees que es demasiado tarde, por lo que se ve, ya ha terminado, no llegarías a tiempo-decía el pelinegro, llegando a su lado- niñato creo que esto queda hasta aquí-se dirigió al chico-  
-Te acobardas uchiha, sabes bien que no dejare esto hasta aquí, vine a algo y lo conseguiré -se lanzo hacia el moreno, pero fue interrumpido por el menor, que bloqueo su ataque con su katana-  
-tu!, no estabas con shikamaru y …-volteo a ver el lugar donde estaban peleando y vio como , el pelinegro estaba tirado en el suelo, y la chica atada a un árbol, desmayada- como lo hiciste?  
-No subestimes al enemigo, gaara-kun -sonrió-  
-Veo, que esto no tiene por donde -dijo el pelinegro- tan solo quedas tu y la chica de arriba-menciono, y tenten bajo quedando al lado de gaara-  
-Que hacemos gaara?-pregunto la chica, algo preocupada-ellos..  
-Lo sé , pero, no podemos perder.  
-Crees que tu y ella podrán con nosotros tres?-dijo arrogante el menor- pude con esos dos, itachi , neji vayan a la mansión , yo me ocupare de ellos-dijo y se coloco delante de estos-  
-Tu no te vas a ningún lado Hyuuga!-grito la chica- tenemos algo pendiente -le lanzo un pequeño objeto, que paso como una bala al lado de sai, y logro ser detenido por el castaño, este vio que era, no pudo creerlo, era el anillo que le había dado a la chica cuando le pidió ser su novia, empuño su mano convirtiendo el anillo en solo polvo, que voló por los aires-  
-Ya no tenemos nada de que tratar -dijo neutro- gaara, tan solo te pido que lo pienses, sé muy bien que quieres a hinata devuelta, pero ya no podrá ser así.  
-No digas eso, lo hare y punto, y tu no serás quien me lo impida.  
-Creo que no, pero….-pensó en algún plan, tenía que convencerlo de algún modo, pero como- bien -pensó- no hare nada, si es por el bien de hinata, es algo a nuestro favor, pero ella ya ha tomado sangre.

-Maldito uchiha, más le vale no haberse propasado con ella.

-tranquilízate ya verás eso, ahora tango que hacer algo, no lo puedo dejar ir… bien! gaara tu quieres a hinata cierto?  
-Ha eso he venido  
-Bien entonces, ven con nosotros, la veras y si ella quiere se irá contigo, para mí no hay problema, tan solo tienes que conversarlo con ella.  
-Enserio?-el pelirrojo dudaba , como pudo haber sido tan fácil, tenía que ir con cuidado, sobre todo porque estaban con los uchiga-  
-Si, ven con nosotros, no te haremos nada, sabes bien que eres primordial para el pacto-eso era verdad , él era el único que podría hacerlo-  
-Entonces voy con ustedes -dijo decidido-  
-Pero gaara..-interrumpió , la chica-y nosotros?, además tengo cuentas pendientes…  
-Tendrán que ser en otro momento tenten, aunque..-gaara no podía dejar sin más a sus compañeros se habían esforzado por ayudarlo a él y a hinata, dejarlos atrás no era lo mejor que podía hacer-  
-Nos vamos gaara-decía el castaño- no tenemos mucho tiempo, tengo que ver qué pasa en esa mansión, no confió en cierta persona-miro al pelinegro mayor-  
-Hey! , lo que el haga no es cosa mía, además tú fuiste quien lo dejo cuidándola, no te quejes  
-Lo sé, pero eso no le da derecho a propasarse.  
-Ni siquiera has visto que es lo que paso-reclama el mayor, haciendo el intento de defender a su hermano-  
-No hay que ser un genio para saberlo, con este olor quien sabe que le haya hecho, es nueva en esto, no se comportara como nosotros.  
-Hinata está en la mansión?-interrumpió el pelirrojo-  
-Si pe…-fue interrumpido por el uchiga mayor-  
-Mi hermano la está cuidando así que no te preocupes -dijo para molestar al pelirrojo-  
-Que! , ella está con el uchiha-se altero levemente el chico- porque la dejaste con él, es peligroso  
-No lo creo-dijo bajo el mayor, pero lo suficiente como para que el chico de ojos aguamarina escuchara-  
-Uchiha, si tu hermano hace algo que no debe hacer, no respondo de mis actos -amenazo el ojiperla-  
-Si, podríamos apurarnos, sabes muy bien en las condiciones que esta mi hermano  
-Si , por eso vine  
-Y sabes que hinata es amable con todos cierto?  
-Si, eso también lo sé...-pensó bien lo que el mayor había dicho- no!, debemos apurarnos, porque no dijiste eso desde el principio uchiha-dijo molesto por el aviso atrasado del uchiha-  
-Mhp, por mi clan , por que mas -sonrió- sabes bien quien es ella y lo que significa para nosotros, si es sasuke el que renace nuestro clan no me opongo, sabe aprovechar las oportunidades que se le dan-dijo esto último entre dientes-  
-Entonces que esperamos vámonos ya!-rodeno el castaño-  
-Gaara!, nos dejaras aquí?-dijo la chica-  
-Yo…neji- se dirigió al mencionado-podría llevarlos a ellos también  
-Eh?-se extraño a la petición-  
-Oigan la casa no es de el-dijo un poco molesto itachi al verse ignorado-  
-Uchiha podemos…-le rogo con la mirada-  
-Mhp, que nos darán a cambio?-sonrió-  
-Yo te recompensare uchiha, pero deja que ellos vayan.  
-Bien, pero lo de la recompensa la hablaremos más tarde-sonrió de medio lado, los uchihas no pierden una sola oportunidad-y como los llevaremos?  
- Yo me llevare a naruto -dijo el pelirrojo- tenten lleva a ino, y shikamaru…  
-Yo lo llevare-se ofreció el Hyuuga, y se dirigió en dirección al susodicho, cargándolo en su espalda-  
Ya una vez todos listos partieron a paso lento, ino y shikamaru había quedado totalmente inconscientes, el chico por la dura batalla y la chica por que la habían noqueado, así siguieron en silencio hasta que algo los interrumpió, un leve aroma, leve pero dulce, no lo habían sentido nunca antes ninguno de los tres, intercambiaron miradas como si se digieran todo con solo mirarse.  
-Te lo advertí uchiha, tu hermano se ha pasado-dijo con el ceño fruncido el castaño-  
-Como sabes que es el de hinata?, nunca has olido el de sasuke.  
-Me ves la cara de tonto , es obvio que es el de ella.  
-De que hablan neji-pregunto el oji celeste confundido-  
-De nada, tan solo apuremos el paso-la preocupación se notaba en la cara del chico, hinata habría sido capaz de hacerlo?, pero no durara mucho, tan solo unos minutos más para llegar-

**oOoOoOoOoOoooO**

Con hinata y sasuke…  
-Eso es …-se dijo la ojiperla-  
Como no se dio cuenta antes, tan ciega pudo estar, era tan lógico lo que atormentaba al chico, lo que más adoran los vampiros y lo que los mantiene con la vida inmortal que llevan, eso que tan solo ella podía darle por el momento, era la única que podía hacerlo, y en lo más profundo de su ser también quería hacerlo, sentirse útil en algo, ayudar de verdad a quien quiere, a quien aprecia, aunque aun no sea capaz de comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos, abrazo al pelinegro, este tan solo se tenso ante la cercanía, no podía tenerla cerca en las condiciones que estaba, trato de apartarla, pero estaba muy débil como para hacerlos, así que la peliazul se acerco lo más posible.  
-No te dejare, sasuke.  
-Hinata tu….-tan solo pudo abrir los ojos ante las palabras-  
-Yo no te dejare morir sasuke- se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos, pudo ver confusión en ellos, pero ahora no era el momento, lo importante era el-  
-Hi…-su vista se nublo, la falta de fuerzas, izo que se desmayara, tan solo con las palabras de la ojiperla en la mente-  
-Sasuke!-grito de miedo al ver como el chico se desmayaba-despierta sasuke!-que podía hacer faltaba tan solo un minuto más, y ahora pasa esto, que haría- no!-el pensamiento de verlo muerto en sus brazos la horrorizo-sasuke!- tranquilízate y piensa hinata-se decía la chica- tranquilízate, piensa, llorando y gritando no solucionaras nada, tan solo puedo hacer una cosa-su mirada se volvió fuerte y decidida- se acerco la muñeca a su boca y la mordió, tomando su propia sangre, pero la mantuvo en su boca, si, le daría de cualquier manera la sangre, lo salvaría.  
Acostó a sasuke en el suelo, mientras veía como sus ojos permanecían cerrados, no lo dejaría irse de su lado, subió encima de él, sin antes sonrojarse ante lo que iba hacer, despacio fue juntado su rostro al de sasuke, hasta que por fin pudo estar frente a frente, más de lo que ha estado nunca , sintió como su respiración se agotaba de a poco, era tan delicada, parecía la de un niño durmiendo, tan tranquilo, contempló sus facciones, cada una de ellas, si que era guapo,-tonta!- se decía, -este no es el momento para esto-, se tranquilizo y comenzó con su tarea, con su dedo índice, toco los labios de sasuke, abriendo levemente su boca, se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta unir sus labios con los de él, movió levemente los labios para que no se escapara la sangre, sintió como sasuke movía los labios en modo de respuesta, estaba tomando la sangre. Un pequeño hilo de sangre salió por la comisura de los labios del azabache, la había bebido, se sintió renacer otra vez, y de qué manera, esa era sin lugar a dudas el mejor elixir que había probado, y mucho mejor viniendo directamente de la mujer que ama, movía sus labios , sentía como la chica también respondía, este realmente era un beso de vida, cuando sintió como sus fuerzas volvían a él, puso una de sus manos en la nuca de la chica profundizando el beso, ahora no era la sangre lo que le gustaba, eran los labios de la chica, eran como la miel, tan dulces y suaves, de a poco fue moviéndose, hasta quedar él encima de ella, disfrutando del momento, pero su sueño fue interrumpido, a ambos les faltaba aire.  
-Estas mejor, sasuke? -pregunto ingenua la muchacha-  
-Mucho mejor -sonrío de medio lado, a lo que la chica se sonrojo-  
-Me alegro… -sonrío, aun con su sonrojo-  
-Enserio te alegra?-pregunto al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la chica-  
-H..hai pensé que te ..  
-Me moriría, estabas preocupada?-se preocupo por él, esta chica era grandiosa, estaba seguro que no encontraría ninguna que se le igualara en ningún lugar del mundo, ella era única-  
-Hai, pero ya paso el susto -volvió a sonreír, en verdad le encantaba ver la sonrisa de la chica, era como una luz en las tinieblas de su corazón, aunque él no tuviera uno-  
-Pero….no creo que con tan poco me recupere-la peliazul se sonrojo a más no poder, que es lo que quería decir el pelinegro, que necesitaba más de su sangre?, lo bueno es que ahora que esta consiente, podrá ser de otra manera, aunque el beso con el azabache no le disgusto en lo más mínimo-  
-Enserio?-dijo , con la esperanza de que el chico estuviera bromeando, ya se había dado cuenta que le gusta molestarla, y lo malo es que el siempre resulta ganando-  
-Si, pero si no quieres no te obligare a nada -acaricio su mejilla, y se acerco a ella , desvío su camino y se dirigió hacia su hombro, apoyando su mentón en este, para luego dar un suspiro-  
-Crees q..que demore mu..cho mi primo?-pregunto tímida -  
-mhp, no lo sé , quizás lo haga-respondió sin mucho ánimo, debido a lo que creí ver venir , era obvio que la respuesta de la chica seria negativa-  
-Entonces…-se quiso levantar, pero sasuke la detuvo-  
-Estas incomoda?-pregunto sensualmente- si no , nos acomodamos en otro lugar-dijo tratando de convencerla de quedarse a su lado, aunque no bebiera de su deliciosa sangre, estar a su lado sería lo mismo-  
-No es eso, solo que..-corrió su cabeza a un lado y se corrió el pelo con la mano y dejo expuesto su blanco cuello-  
-Eh?, estás segura?-vio su cuello tan perfecto, tan blanco como la nieve, tan suave, tan delicioso- se que estas presionada , no te preocupes por mí , si no quieres….  
-Si quiero-dijo bajo la chica-  
-Mhp..-sonrió un poco al ver como la peliazul se sonrojaba , ese sonrojo tan lindo que causaba en ella- está bien, entonces..-se acerco lentamente al cuello blanco, hasta que su aliento golpeo este, a lo que la morena cerro los puños, estaba nerviosa-tranquila, hinata, no te are daño…pero dime algo  
-Si..i, que c..cosa -el nerviosismo la estaba matando, el tiempo en esa posición la estaba poniendo muy incómoda, quien diría que algún día la tierna y tímida hinata estaría en estas situaciones con un chico, y que chico-  
-Puedo ser tan sensual como lo fuiste tú?, porque no conocía esa fase tuya, bueno solo una vez y me gusto mucho, puedo..?  
-S….ssa..-no podía hablar como, "sensual", es que ella se había comportado así, los colores no tardaron en abordar su rostro, que diría, ahora que lo recuerdo creo que si paso algo así, pero fue la …ansiedad?…no se que fue pero fue algo que nació dentro de mi-  
-Tomare eso como un si.-sonrío de medio lado, haría de esto algo bueno, ahora tan solo rogaba por que los demás se demoraran lo que más pudieran-

**Continuará...**

**Nota:**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios 3**

**me alegran mucho *-*, ahora se vienen lo bueno 8DDD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Género: Vampiros/Humor/Romántico**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Autora: Hime13 , Naoto93, Naoto**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

La noche caía en el bosque, el silencio era absoluto, tan solo la tenue luz de luna era la que iluminaba el lugar con su suave resplandor que golpeaba en el rostro de una chica de blanca tez y azulinos cabellos, y unos ojos iguales a la hermosa luna que brillaba en lo alto del cielo, su rostro se mostraba sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo en sus blanquecinas mejillas, nunca había sentido algo parecido al ver a un chico- ¿Qué es esto que siento?-se preguntaba sin encontrar una respuesta concreta-quizás el me ….-pensaba hasta que el chico hablo-  
-Tomare eso como un sí-sonrío de medio lado el azabache, ahora tan solo rogaba por que los demás se demoraran lo que más pudieran-  
-…..-no podía decir nada, aunque quisiera las palabras no salían de su boca, pera las tenía todas en su mente, algo revueltas eso sí-  
-Tu sangre es exquisita hinata-decía con su voz deseosa por al fin probar de nuevo ese néctar de dioses, lentamente se acomodo encima de la chica, pero no tanto como para aplastarla-  
-Sas..su…-decía totalmente nerviosa la chica -no..me dol..e…-el chico entendió las palabras de la morena -  
-Tranquila, no te dolerá, seré cuidadoso-le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente, moviendo unas mechas rebeldes que se habían posado en su rostro- confía en mí -la miro directo a los ojos , esos ojos opalinos hermosos, brillantes, puros, se quedaba hipnotizado en ellos, esos hermosos ojos que llagaron a lo más profundo de su ser, la luz que lo iluminaba, por poco que sea, jamás creyó encontrar a alguien que le entregara este tipo de sentimiento, quizás ella sea la indicada, el destino fue quien se la trago y quiso que la conociera, ahora bendecía a su hermano por haber traído a esa chica, nunca hubiera pensado decir eso, pero era verdad , ella fue una bendición, y no la dejaría escapar.

¿Como podía tomar esto?, era todo tan repentino, no sabía qué hacer, si de verdad corresponderle, sabía muy bien que él lo necesitaba, sino quizás que le pasaría, no sobrevira sin aquel elixir, que los de ahora su especie necesitan con tanto esmero, pero tan solo por eso lo hacía, esa era la razón por la cual ella tenía que darle de su sangre, tan solo porque él lo necesitaba, por amabilidad, esa era la gran razón ó de verdad ella quería que el tomara de su sangre, que probara algo de ella, quería estar a su lado, y la gran pregunta, ¿sentía algo por él?, esta preguntaba estaba por toda su cabeza, rondaba sin parar, sin dejarla tranquila, dándole cada tiempo un ataque interno de nervios cuando sentía cada vez más cerca aquel moreno, no podía evitarlo él era demasiado directo con sus palabra. Y su primo que le diría si los encuentra así en aquel lugar, era más que seguro que los planes de el eran que el mismo le diera la sangre a ella y nadie más, menos que ella le de sangre a alguien más , que diría si los viera así, se supone que ella era una señorita, pero el haberse convertido en un vampiro, de alguna manera había cambiado, unos instintos nuevos habían despertado en ella , unos que nunca en su vida había tenido, pero en estos momentos no le molestaban en lo más mínimo, quizás un poco, siempre lo nuevo es raro la primera vez. Si, la pasión había inundado el cuerpo de la chica peliazul, la principal característica de aquellos seres, la increíble pasión que tenían, no sabía muy bien si eso era bueno, pero por el momento si lo era -se sonrojo aun mas al pensar en esas cosas -  
-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas -sonrío de medio lado el chico, al ver como se sonroja ante su cercanía, le gustaba ver las reacciones que tenia la ojiperla ante sus actos-  
-Y..yo…-la voz se le cortaba no podía responder claramente como quería , los nervios eran su principal problema, que debía hacer- n..no…  
-Mhp..-esas palabras aunque pocas le habían llegado al corazón, si es que tenia o ha tenido alguna vez uno, se estaba negando, se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer, no quería que se le acercara,¿ era eso,? es que él le causaba miedo, ¿eso era?, tenía sentido, ya que él era un vampiro, los humanos siempre han temido por ellos, aunque ahora solo crean que son mitos o leyendas antiguas, pero siempre tenían que juntarlos con el miedo, la matanza sin escrúpulos, seres sin sentimiento alguno, tan solo instinto, ¿qué tan verdadera era esta afirmación?, quizás antes lo fuera, pero ahora ellos son diferentes, su familia entera lo era, tan solo algunos de las demás ramas cometían esos horribles actos, que los hacía estar en lo más bajo , seres sin admiración alguna, tan solo causaban miedo por donde los nombraran. Pensar que ella nació y se crío con esa mentalidad , ahora era más claro el motivo, lo que le habían implantado antes en su mente, enseñanza previa , eso era , no la culparía por algo que ella no izo y quizá no fue su intención saber, pero ya era inevitable, ella se negaba, no podía hacer nada, respetaría su decisión -poco a poco se fue separando de ella , se iría a su habitación , a meditar o quizás mejor ordenar sus pensamientos , quizás lo que él quería fuera algo imposible, nunca pasaría, si ella le teme , no podía obligarla a estar a su lado- se levanto hasta quedar parado de espalda frente a ella- Es mejor que me valla , quizás tu primo llegué en unos momentos más-dijo en tono neutro , sin un menor interés en el asunto, aunque en el fondo la acción de la chica lo estuviera destruyendo -sin más el chico emprendió su caminata , pero fue detenido por algo que lo jalaba desde atrás, dirigió su mirada fría al lugar de donde procedía, y se sorprendió al ver que la morena era quien jalaba de su camisa, ¿por qué lo hacía?, ¿es que se había arrepentido?. La chica tenia la mirada puesta en el suelo, sus cabellos por los lados de su cara parecían una cascada azulada , no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos , como decirle que se quedara , que quería ayudarlo como fuera, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, sentía su garganta seca como el desierto, pero si lo dejaba ir , quizás no la pasaría bien, no quería verlo sufrir o tan solo el pensar en que este sufriría por que ella no tuvo el valor suficiente como para decirle , " no te vayas , yo te quiero ayudar, no quiero verte sufrir", es que esas simples palabras no podían salir de sus garganta.  
-¿Que es lo que quieres?-la voz del chico sonó demasiado hiriente, fría, sin ningún interés, esto le dolió un poco a la ojiperla, pero que podía hacer el ya no quería estar con ella , si le tenía miedo , la estaría obligando a que lo hiciera, pero entonces porque lo izo-  
-Y…y…yo -decía la chica comenzando un leve llanto, cristalinas gotas salían de sus ojos- n..no..o..t..  
-Si no quieres hacerlo, por mi no hay problema - respondió el moreno fríamente. Había sentido una leve esperanza de que ella cediera por su voluntad, pero volvió a pronunciar esa palabra "no"- comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta, ahora con el agarre de la blanca mano más débil-  
-No te vayas!-lanzo un leve grito, mientras levanto el rostro rápidamente y las puras gotas cristalinas volaban por el aire saliendo del rostro de la chica , mostrando en sus ojos una completa seguridad- Yo quiero ayudarte…no te vayas..  
-Tú..-sorpresa era lo único que podía mostrar el rostro del chico, había estado equivocado, malinterpreto las acciones de la chica todo este tiempo-  
-Onegai…sasuke ..no te vayas -se levanto delicadamente, colocando su mano cerrada en su pecho, la luz de la luna llegaba por detrás de ella, haciéndola ver de una forma angelical ante los ojos del chico-  
-¿Estas segura?- insistió el ojinegro-  
-Si-respondió la chica, comenzando acercarse al chico, caminaba lentamente, aunque el espacio que los separaba no era mucho, en realidad le costaba -  
-Mhp -dijo el chico, formándosele una media sonrisa, para luego aparecer detrás de la morena , tomándola de la cintura delicadamente, para luego subir una de sus manos por el costado del cuerpo femenino, delineando sus curvas, en un roce suave, llegando a su rostro el cual delineo cual pintor-  
-Sasuke..-la chica estaba roja a más no poder, de un momento a otro el apareció detrás de ella, y comenzó a darle caricias, era demasiado para ella, pero no le desagradaba -  
-No te are daño princesa-le susurro al oído, con un tono de protección y deseo a la vez. Con su mano tomo el fino cuello de la chica, golpeando con su aliento el cuello blanco, la chica se tenso ante el cálido contacto, sentía como sasuke deseaba tomarla, probar de su sangre…¿miedo? Podía estarlo sintiendo ahora, no, no era miedo, más bien…ansiedad, curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría que probaran de ella, de su ahora preciada sangre -Tan solo tengo que tranquilizarme, no me hará daño- se decía para sí misma la morena. Las palabras del azabache la habían tranquilizado, realmente lo hicieron, se sentía segura entre sus brazos, la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo la relajaba. Sintió un dolor en el cuello, un pequeño ruido de dolor salió de los rojos labios de la chica, ¿la razón?, sasuke había enterrado sus colmillos en el fino cuello, una nueva sensación apareció, la de sentir como su sangre es succionada por alguien más, pero con el tiempo transcurrido la sensación que en un principio era de dolor ahora ya no lo era, se convirtió en una de …placer?, si eso era lo que más se le parecía. Las manos del moreno comenzaron un viaje por el cuerpo de la ojiperla, examinándolo con cuidado y suavidad, produciendo mas sensaciones nuevas en la chica, un hilillo de sangre salió de la comisura del moreno viajando por el blanco cuello, siguiendo un camino por el pecho de la chica, esta pequeña gota era vigilada por los ya rojos ojos del moreno, siguiendo su rumbo curioso, hasta que perdió su pista cuando este paso por el medio de pecho de la peliazul , tenia curiosidad por saber que le había pasado a esa gotita, así que separo sus colmillos del fino cuello, recibiendo un leve gemido por parte de la morena.  
Esta apenas podía mantenerse en pie, se había debilitado un poco, debido a la sangre que se le había sido extraída, con cuidado el moreno la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama donde la recostó con delicadeza como si fuera una bola de cristal tan preciada como su vida propia.  
Se podía ver el delicado y blanquecino rostro de la chica, que era golpeado por la tenue luz de la luna, la cual se filtraba por las blancas cortinas que ondeaba la brisa nocturna, viendo con sorpresa que la chica también tenía sus ojos rojos, ambos se miraban fijamente. Un silencio inundo la habitación tan solo estaban ellos dos con las miradas cruzadas sin decir una sola palabra, sin embargo sus ojos hablaban por ellos, todo lo que querían decir en ese momento lo transmitían sus ojos, aquellos rojos ojos, ¿que se decían ambos?, solo ellos lo sabían. El chico se relamió los labios, los cuales aun tenían un rastro de la dulce sangre de la morena, la chica tan solo podía ver como la lengua del azabache pasaba por los rojos labios que tenia, con su característico sonrojo, este ya no era tan notorio, pero siempre presente.  
-Sabes exquisito -dijo el chico con una media sonrisa-No me cansaría de probarte..- le susurro al oído, la chica tan solo se quedo como piedra ante las palabras del moreno, y con su sonrojo aumentando cada vez más, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de palabras y mas siendo dirigida hacia ella- te vez tan linda a la luz de la luna princesa.  
-Yo..no..soy …asi -corrió la cabeza hacia el lado, mientras su mirada se volvía oscura, en realidad nunca se había sentido linda, ni nunca nadie se lo había dicho, simplemente no lo creía-  
-Mhp..-soltó una muy leve risita- pero..-le tomo el mentón con una mano y izo que lo mirara de frente- Si tu eres hermosa Hinata -le dijo lo más cerca posible de su rostro- y demasiado deliciosa…

* * *

**Notas:** Volví ! xD!

La conti es algo corta, pero la siguiente ya casi la estoy terminando, así que de seguro antes del fin de semana la pondré :3

Muchas gracias a todos por sus coments que me dan fuerzas para seguir con mi historia *-*!

Sin mas, nos vemos en la próxima conti :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Género: Vampiros/Humor/Romántico**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Autora: Hime13 , Naoto93, Ryoko**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tan solo falta un poco mas –dijo el pelinegro mayor-  
-…Dime uchiha, ¿tiene alguna relación hinata con tu hermano?-pregunto al castaño, había notado un leve cambio en la actitud frente al uchiha menor, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a la peli azul, tenía sus sospechas sobre el trato de que esos dos tenían entre sí-  
-Nada en especial –dijo el moreno sin mucho interés, en realidad el tenia algunos planes en lo que estaba pasando entre hinata y sasuke, pero aun no quería decirlos-  
-Bien, eso espero ya sabes que ella prácticamente está comprometida con gaara –recalco la palabra comprometida en su frase, no quería que hinata se hiciera ilusiones con quien no debía-  
-Eso lo sé muy bien –dijo sin mucho interés pero en realidad esa situación la tenia bien en claro, pero nada interferiría con sus planes, ahora todo se estaba complicando, necesitaba ayuda y ya-

**OoOoOoOoO**  
En la mansión

Nada podría interrumpir este momento.  
-Mhp..-soltó una muy leve risita- pero…-le tomo el mentón con una mano y izo que lo mirara de frente- Si tu eres hermosa Hinata -le dijo lo más cerca posible de su rostro- y demasiado deliciosa…  
-S..sa..-la chica estaba completamente roja ante las palabras del ojinegro- su..ke..  
-Y más cuando tu rostro esta con ese sonrojo – el moreno comenzó a acercase poco a poco al rostro de la chica, hasta dejar unos cuantos milímetros de distancia entre los dos-  
-N..no..-dijo en un pequeño susurro la chica-  
-¿Segura?-respondió el chico con otro susurro, golpeando los labios de la chica con su aliento, haciendo que los de la morena comenzaran con un leve movimiento en los suyos, retrocedió un poco ante el intimo contacto, cerrando un poco sus ojos- Mhp- fue lo único que escucho de los labios del ojinegro, al escucharlo abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose de frente con los profundos ojos negros de el muchacho…y algo le extraño en ellos, pudo ver…tristeza?...será eso lo que en realidad ve en aquellos ojos?...serán solo ilusiones?...porque veía eso en sus ojos?...porque ella no le correspondió?...absurdo!..Era lo único que se le venia a la mente, como poder sentir tristeza por el rechazo de ella, que podía darle?, que veía en ella?...lo comprobaría! – se dijo a sí misma la peliazul –  
-Sasuke…-dijo con su voz algo quebrada, para posar su mano en la mejilla del ojinegro, haciendo que este se sorprendiera ante el acto de la chica- Que es…lo que quieres de mi – pregunto la morena buscando alguna respuesta en los ojos negros del chico-  
-Yo…-comenzó a decir el pelinegro, viendo directamente los ojos perla de la chica- Quiero…tenerte a mi lado..Hinata..-termino de decir el chico, en realidad no sabía si los sentimientos que ahora tiene son tan profundos como para decirle te amo o te quiero, tan solo sabe que la chica ha llegado hasta lo profundo de su ser, cambiando su mundo, creando un sentimiento de protección hacia ella, aun ahora quiere hacerlo, tan solo si ella lo aceptara, tan solo si ella le diera un indicio de que..al menos acepta la protección que él quiere darle-  
-Que…-la chica aun recuperándose de la palabras dichas por el moreno, en verdad era cierto, pero si no lo fuera lo notaria , en sus ojos, esos ojos que la miraban intensamente. De rrepente un instinto la izo moverse, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, rozando sus labios contra los del moreno, su cuerpo izo lo que su mente pedía en lo más profundo, aun sabiendo eso, sintió tranquilidad al sentir los labios del moreno, queriendo sentir esa cálida tranquilidad aun mas, atreviéndose a probar mas de aquellos labios, sintiendo como el moreno también cedía ante el acto, ambos comenzaron un beso tierno. Ambos no querían separarse, por alguna razón, descubrieron que se necesitaban, y ahora más que nunca-

**OoOoOoOoOo**  
En el bosque

-Sientes eso! –Pregunto el pelinegro mayor al castaño que iba a su lado-  
-Si, que crees que sea?  
-No lo sé muy bien…pero lo más seguro es que sea..imposible…  
-También lo piensas cierto? –se detuvieron los dos, a lo que los demás también-  
-¿Que es lo pasa Neji?-pregunto el pelirojo- porque nos detuvimos?  
-Itachi…esta cerca de la mansión- exclamo sai mirando hacia el frente-  
-Lose, pero…es imposible se supone que nosotros somos….-decía el moreno pensando cualquier explicación lógica ante esto-  
-Los únicos vampiros –completo en castaño-  
-Neji me podrías explicar lo que está pasando, ¿porque nos detuvimos? –insistía gaara-  
-Es lo mismo que me pregunto gaara, es muy extraño lo que pasa –los tres vampiros estaban confundidos no podía ser que aparte de sasuke y hinata, hubiera alguien más en la mansión-  
- Ya llego! –dijo mas exaltado itachi, desapareciendo-  
-Itachi! –Desapareció sai siguiendo a su hermano-  
-No puede ser…-quiso hacer lo mismo que los dos anteriores pero se vio detenido por la pistola de gaara-  
-Quiero una explicación y que sea rápida -dijo el pelirojo, con su arma bien firme frente a el castaño, con el dedo en el gatillo-  
-Gaara no hay tiempo, debo verla –dijo con el ceño fruncido-  
-No te mueves hasta que me expliques lo que está pasando-sentencio-  
-Está bien, pero…no te apresures a nada¿si?  
-Vale , dilo de una vez  
-Hay otro vampiro en los alrededores, y está demasiado cerca de la mansión uchiga, donde esta hinata..  
-¿No será otro sobreviviente de la masacre?  
-Se supone que nosotros somos los únicos sobrevivientes de eso –la mirada de gaara se volvió más pálida-  
-Entonces…ella está en ….  
-Debemos ir inmediatamente  
-Ve, ustedes son más rápidos, nosotros los alcanzaremos –guardo su arma en su cinturón- ino, tenten , naruto…esto se pondrá interesante –sonrió de medio lado, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer quizás esto podría ponerse interesante, aunque la angustia de que ha hinata le pasara algo le molestaba- Neji..-interrumpió al castaño antes de que desapareciera como los dos anteriores- Protégela mientras llego,¿Está bien?  
-No te preocupes por eso …-desapareció ante los ojos aguamarina del chico-  
-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo-comenzaron a correr los cazadores- no dejare que nada malo te pase hinata-se dijo así mismo el joven-

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoo**  
En la mansión

-Bien, creo que esto tiene que terminar…-dijo una voz proveniente de la oscuridad de los pasillos de la mansión- se acabo el romance…-rio levemente, mostrando unos afilados dientes, en una sonrisa sádica-

Mientras que en la habitación dos siluetas alumbradas por la luz de la luna, sentían los sentimientos del uno por el otro, en un profundo beso. Sería posible, el quererte, el amarte, siendo un monstruo, podría proteger algo tan frágil y hermoso…tan solo por ti, para ti viviré, hasta desaparecer de este mundo, protegeré tu existencia, tu felicidad, no dejare que la sonrisa de tu rostro desaparezca nunca.  
Ambos sumergidos en aquel beso, no sentían el tiempo, tan solo los dos estaban en esa habitación, pero…

-Que linda escena –salió una voz profunda desde una esquina de la habitación, haciendo volver en si a los dos jóvenes yacidos en la cama-No pensé que esto pasaría…inesperado…pero se puede remediar –solo unos ojos rojos se veían en la oscuridad

-Quien eres!-dijo exaltado el moreno, dejando a hinata recostada, parándose frente a ella- responde- dijo ya más calmado, al ver que no era cualquier vampiro al que tenia frente a él-  
-Yo…lo sabrás muy pronto crio…mientras podrías salir de aquí, quiero hablar un momento con la señorita-dirigió su mirada a la muchacha que estaba sentada sobre la cama atónita y algo asustada ante la presencia de aquel hombre-  
-No la mires!-dijo con un fuerte tono de rabia en sus palabras- que es lo que quieres en esta casa?, como has logrado entrar?  
-Tranquilo, solo quiero charlar un momento con la señorita, solo a eso he venido –hablaba de manera tranquila-  
-¿Crees que me podrás tomar el pelo tan fácilmente?, un extraño que aparece de rrepente aquí, queriendo hablar con Hinata?  
-Mhp, tienes razón, que perspicaz que eres chaval, y yo que creía que los uchihas eran unos creídos –se bufo soltando una risa-  
-Que dijiste! –los ojos de sasuke ahora se volvían rojos ante la arrogancia de aquel hombre- Como nos conoces?  
-Ustedes no son los únicos sobrevivientes chaval… sinceramente no pensé que unos críos podrían estar aun vivos…pero son cosas que se arreglaran  
-Que bobadas dices-rio de medio lado el moreno- No vivirás para arreglar nada.  
-Pero..me podrían servir…. –se decía ignorando al moreno-

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas:**

Siento que me van a querer matar D:!

Pero a mi favor dijo que ...ya tenia escrito esto mucho antes xD!

Pero como lo tenia hasta aquí, se viene el lemon :B

**Vale-chan**: Hahaha si que suerte la de Hina *-*, pero Sai la ve mas como hermana, de Itachi aun no puedo decir nada x3 Y Gaara esta mas que claro xD

**sami-chan hina-ino:** Claro que se viene xD!

máximo un cap mas, lo estoy planeando todo, para que salga perfecto x3

**DarkAmychan**: Hasta yo me quede asi releyéndolo D:!


End file.
